The Chosen Imprint
by maddog2260
Summary: Harry moves to Forks WA to escape from England's magical world and its prejudices against his godson Teddy. What he didn't expect was to be the imprint of the first female shape shifter from the neighboring Indian Reservation. But Harry's past has followed him from England and an enemy plotting revenge years in the making lies in wait planning for the perfect time to strike
1. Chapter 1

**Updated Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Ok I have re-done the chapter, at the start of this story Harry is 23 and Teddy is six years old. For those of reading for the first time my original chapter 1 was done in a hurry and had inconsistences in names and ages hopefully they are all fixed. I own nothing they belong to their respective owners now on with the story.**

 **The Chosen Imprint**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

London, England Present Day

Sighing to himself the young man stood up and walked over to the window, staring out at the imposing buildings and watching the headlights of cars far below the street below in the pitch black of his office. The young man stood in his moderate office, nothing of the office seemed anything but ordinary, but the young man staring out at the London streets; even from here he could still hear sounds of sirens. But this man was anything but ordinary. Whilst on the outside he was Harry Potter, a young and upcoming MI6 agent, he held a dark secret. Whilst officially he was a MI6 agent by the name of Harry Potter working in the Counter-Terrorism department unofficially he was something different entirely. Only the Director of the MI6 department knew his true identity.

Sighing, the young man turned back around and looked around his office. His walls were bare, the filing cabinets along the left-side of the wall were empty, and his desk had a cardboard box filled with pictures and degrees that until two days ago hung along the walls. Plopping down in his seat he reached deep into his black leather jacket, knocking the holster that held his Walther P99, standard issue for the for MI6, and dug out a half empty pack of Marlboros. The man then pulled out a Zippo and lit a cigarette.

Reaching over his desk he flipped a light on and his features were illuminated in the dull light of his desk lamp. The man was handsome in a rugged way, Stubble littering around his mouth, jet black like his hair that looked like he just stepped out of a wind storm and underneath the fringe his hair, you could just make out a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Standing and going back to look out the window Harry Potter also known as Lord Harry James Potter-Black, wizard, Boy Who Lived, Deputy Auror, former Unspeakable, defeater of Dark Lords across the globe and Hero of England's infamous Second War looked out across the city. It might of been a bit of a shock to his child hood friends who remembered a scrawny shy boy who now stood at over hundred and eighty centimetres and was ninety kilos of pure muscle, his emerald eyes illuminated by the lights from the outside buildings, his clothes were casual not something you would expect from the newly transferred Head of the newly opened Auror Department in Seattle.

Taking another drag of his cigarette the young man thought back on his life. A life filled of pain, hardship, tears, death and love. Just then a knock on the door broke the young man out of his thoughts. Reaching for both his gun in his shoulder holster and wand on thigh holster on instinct he turned around. His eyes flashed gold for a second before he visibly slumped in relief. "Come in" he called out, taking a seat in his chair and leaning back.

The door directly opposite him creaked open and a man who looked to be in his early fifties, dressed in a designer suit and neatly combed hair walked in. Taking one of the seats across the desk the two men surveyed each-other for several minutes, the polar opposites sitting in silence. "You realise you can't smoke in this building right?" the new arrival pointed out to his occupant. Raising his eye-brow questionably he gave a half-hearted glare.

"Think I give a fuck?" Harry Potter asked nearly growling in annoyance. "Language Potter, man I thought having a kid would stop you swearing so much?" the mysterious occupant asked, reaching into the box and pulling out a framed photo, in which Harry was in it two year old in his arms, sitting on a comfy leather seat both dressed in suits and both fast asleep. Everyone now and then picture Harry would shift or the boys hair would change colour. Harry remembered that day. It was the day that Harry had come into custody of Theodore James Lupin-Tonks, affectionately known as Teddy to his loved ones. Looking at the photo Harry's thoughts drifted back to that day.

 _Flashback Hogsmeade 4 years ago_

 _Harry Potter had arrived in Hogsmeade over forty minutes ago by way of portkey and had travelled directly by car to the church near the home of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin. It had been 6 months since he had seen Teddy, after the war he had been offered a position as an Unspeakable. Understaffed and impressed by his abilities he finished his training in a record 2 months. After his training it had been case after case, dealing with death eaters that escaped the final battle._

 _After that he had spent the last two years since Voldemort's fall tracking dark wizards and creatures across the globe hoping to pre-empt wizards who had aspirations like Voldemort's and dark creatures who had taken too much human life. With the events out of his control he hadn't had much of a chance to keep in contact with his friends and family…a decision he'd now come to regret. Pausing outside the church in the snow he looked in and saw the mourners through the open door, the two coffins stood on raised altar._

 _Harry walked into church staying close to the doorway, hidden in the shadows surveying and checking for hidden dangers. There was a family of redheads, the Weasley's, once upon a time they were the closest thing to a family he had but due to certain events those relationships were all in past. Sitting next the youngest red head was a woman with long wavy curly hair, clutching the redhead's hand; their hand's sporting matching wedding bands. This sent a wave of pain across his face before the features formed the usual emotionless mask. Ron and Hermione Weasley, the latter used to go by Granger. They had once been his best friends but after the Second War that all changed._

 _Harry had fallen in-love with Hermione over the years and finally begun dating during the resistance movement against Voldemort. After the war she had asked him to him to stop, that the war was over and to leave the death eaters to the Auror's. Things just gotten worse the longer Harry had worked for the Unspeakable's. When he had been in the country he relied heavily on the bottle. One night Hermione had finally enough and told him it was his job or her. He'd chosen the job and in his rage had said if she left she should never come back. Six months later he'd heard that Ron and Hermione had started dated and Harry had thrown himself into his work. He was in pain, he wanted to protect others from pain, but what few people knew was that he had wanted to die and he hoped that one case would grant him his wish._

 _Fighting and killing until a week ago he had received a call. Remus and Tonks had been killed, murdered by a couple of racists who believed that werewolf's deserved to wipe out. The Auror's getting there in time to stop from killing Teddy but it had been too late to save Tonks and Remus. Bringing his thoughts back to the present Harry spied the two people he had come to for. A middle-aged lady with dark black Hair, Andromeda Tonks and the little boy sitting on her lap, Teddy Lupin._

 _Staying out of sight Harry watched as the priest gave the final blessing and the funeral gathers all started to leave. Andromeda and Teddy stayed till everyone had left and all that was left in the small chapel were the broken old lady, a vibrant young man and the shell of a person. Harry quickly walked into the church between the pews, stopping right next to the one in which they were sitting and keeping his gaze on the coffin. He quickly conjured up two red roses and placed one on each of the coffins. "Thanks you for coming Harry, I know how hard this is for you" Andromeda whispered. Harry turned and got a close look at the two year old sleeping in her arms. The young boy had not understood what was happening but he knew that his mommy and daddy weren't there anymore._

 _Switching his gaze to the elderly lady, Harry took in her appearance. She did not look good, her skin was sunken and waxy, and Harry now noticed small patches of hair missing and the shaking of her hands._

 _Sitting down swiftly Harry put his arm around the last two people he had counted as family in this world pulled them both into a light hug. Andromeda put her head into his shoulder and kept it there, drawing strength from the man who had nothing left to lose and nothing to give to take her pain away._

 _"I came as soon as I could, they were my family, just like you and Teddy are, and if I could change places I'd do it in a heartbeat" Harry murmured. Nodding her head and sniffling a bit Andromeda raised her head and looked at Harry. "Harry, you might have to" she whispered. At this Harry shook his head. He had no idea what Andromeda was talking about. How could he possibly take Tonks and Remus place? That's when his magic found something wrong. Harry gave Andromeda a quick look over and the pain in his heart increased._

 _"Oh Andy" Harry murmured, pulling Teddy out of her arms and letting him let him rest comfortably, whilst pulling Andy into a tighter hug. "I'm dying Harry, Dragon Pox. The healers have given me a little over six months to live" she whispered into his shoulder. "There's nothing they can do?" Harry questioned just as softly as Andy had spoken. "No there is no known cure for dragon pox, that's why I asked you stay till after the service, there's something I need you do to for me" Andy whispered. Raising his head and placing his chin on her crown he replied with a soft reply of: "Anything you need Andy, I'll do everything in my power to make happen"_

 _Andy let out a relieved smile, and sighed. She looked like she was preparing herself for something painful. "Harry you know how I said you might have to take my daughters place, I need to...take Teddy in" she whispered. This seemed to shock Harry into silence for a few moments. "Andy...I don't think that's a good idea" Harry whispered. "Harry please you must there is no-one else...Remus and Dora trusted you enough to make his godfather, if you don't take him in then no-one will, no-one can protect him like you can" she said passionately, breaking the hug and looking at his face. "What about the Weasleys why can't they take him in?" Harry questioned. "They are afraid, in England there are still some pureblood supremacists spouting about the 'darkness' of lycans, Harry he needs you, if you take him he can have a normal life" Andy replied desperately._

 _The young boy chose this moment to open his eye and wake up. Sleepily rubbing his eyes he looked around and finally the man whose lap he was. His hair swiftly changed colour to the same black and his eyes turned emerald green. "Hawwy" he squealed excitedly jumping up and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry chuckled briefly and hugged the little boy back. Harry looked down at child who was babbling away at a rate Harry could barely understand. A warm feeling filled his heart despite the setting they were in and timing of their meeting Harry found himself smiling without even knowing._

 _Harry had wanted a family when he was younger, a wife and children, a normal life and a normal job...well as normal as you could get when you were a wizard, but now he had lost all hope of that happening, drinking and running missions, fighting evil and just trying to make it through the day. At the young age of 19, Harry had lost all hope and just hoped when he died he could find peace in the afterlife, but he didn't think he would deserve it. But now having the bundle of energy on his lap talking a mile a minute Harry found himself laughing for the first time in a long time._

 _Smiling tenderly at the pair, Andromeda voiced the thoughts she had been thinking. "Harry, it's not just Teddy who needs you, you need Teddy just as much as he needs you, to remind you that there is still innocence in the world, that there's something worth living for" she murmured to the weary man._

 _Harry looked at her in shock, then down at the small child, who was now snuggling back into him and his heart, came alive for the first time in years. Sighing and nodding his head he turned and looked at Andromeda._

 _"Ok I'll look after him, I'll treat him as if he was my own" Harry murmured to Andromeda, not knowing that this decision would bring him more happiness than he had ever know and giving him a family he had always longed for._

Bringing himself back to the present he looked back over at the other man. When Harry had taken in Teddy he had completely changed his life. No longer having only himself to worry about, Harry had gotten a transfer to the Auror department, which was also part of the MI6 now in the more modernised English Ministry of Magic, he started working in department of magical murders and disappearances.

He quickly rose through the ranks, his instincts, spell and knowledge of the magical world, his ability to work undercover and his unique abilities made him a formidable Auror. He quickly garnered attention, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement Aaron Grison who was now sitting across from him. He had taken him under his wing and taught him even more, but also showed him how to balance his work and private life, so now at the age of twenty-three, work was his source of income, and his private life was which he lived and not the other way around.

But all that had come to a crashing halt six months ago. Whilst attempting to apprehend a subject who was responsible for the murder of over sixteen men, women and children, Harry had gotten blindsided. He had not expected a team of Mundanes to be working in sync with the dark wizard. Harry had been tortured and left for dead; the healers had barely managed to save his life. After this scare Harry realised how truly dangerous his job was and now six months later, back on his feet but still battling the nightmares and seeing the physical scars in the mirror had made him rethink his priorities.

When he had been offered the job of the Head Auror department in newly open branched in Seattle America, he had taken it with both hands. Whilst he would have very little field duty, he could still go out on the occasional case but he would also be working more regular hours. Teddy was starting school this year, at the age of six he was a spitfire, he and Harry looked out for each other. Teddy had given Harry the one thing he had lost back; he regained his faith in the world. It had also been the magical creature laws specifically the 'tagging' of all lycans that had made him finally accept the offer. America had no such laws and in fact their Lycans were so well integrated into their society that prejudice against werewolves was unheard of in America

"You know it's that not nice to keep people waiting" Aaron spoke at last. Harry quickly shook off his thoughts of the last few years and looked at Aaron. Aaron had become a father figure to Harry and one of the few people he trusted in the world.

"Yeah well no-one asked you, did they?" Harry quipped back. "Smartass, you know I was almost sad to see you leave, but now I'd can't wait to get rid of you, who needs little sarcastic pricks around all the time" Aaron grumbled to himself. "I love you too" Harry said sarcastically. Shaking his head at the young man across from him Aaron softly chuckled. "So when does your flight leave?" Aaron asked. "Six A.M tomorrow morning" Harry answered quietly.

"You got the house set up then?" Aaron asked him. "Yeah I got a nice house in small little town a couple of house outside of Seattle, what was it…" Harry murmured looking around his papers "ahh here it's a town called Forks" he said, holding the address in his hand. Harry had looked at the photos on the net and he had liked it instantly, very homey and very lived in on the outskirts of town near the woods for when Teddy transformed.

"What about furniture?" Aaron asked, taking the address from Harry and slipping into his pocket. "Already ordered it, it should all be unpacked by the time we get there, it was about time I bought a house for Teddy, living in Penthouses can't be good for the kid" Harry murmured.

Looking at the time, Harry swore to himself. "Shit I was supposed to home half an hour ago" he said gathering up his box and slinging his jacket back on. Aaron stood up and helped him gather the rest of his papers and tucked them into his folders. Quietly they slipped from the office and walked to the elevator in silence and stepped in. When they finally reached the ground floor they walked out and went to the parking garage where Harry's Ford Territories stood. They stopped and looked at each other before embracing. Releasing each other they nodded to each other and Aaron whispered a quick goodbye to him. Harry got into the truck and gunned the ignition and started off towards home. He had a flight to catch tomorrow.

 **Forks, WA USA**

It had been a stressful couple of days in the Cullen household. After Nessie had been spotted in the forest, everyone was waiting for what was going to happen next. Almost everyone in Jacob's pack were packed in the Cullen's room but one of the pack stayed outside leaning against the wall staring into the forest. Leah Clearwater was trying to control her disgust at what was currently happening inside house. Leah was the first woman to shift into a wolf for many generations. She heaved a sigh again and continued to look into the forest ignoring the sounds inside instead focusing on the ambient noise of the forest.

Leah was considered to be quite beautiful, whilst taller than most of the women in the tribe she was still dwarfed by the others of her pack. With the tanned skin of her people she was considered to be and the added fitness of the shifting ability she turned more than a few eyes when she walked down the street. "Aww did you see that she just smile, she smiled at me" she heard Jacob exclaim.

Finally snapping she took off in the direction of the forest phasing mid jump. Finally sighing she ran deeper and deeper into the forest a sense of freedom she'd not felt in years. Finally after all the torment of sharing her mind with Sam her ex-fiancé whom imprinted her cousin and broke her heart she was free from his mind, of seeing the love he feels for Emily and pity he felt for her.

Stopping quietly she realised she had ran all the way to the border between the reservation and Forks. It was then she caught the scent, a scent unlike anything she had smelt before. Following it lead to a small dirt road when suddenly she heard the roar of an engine coming round the bend. Shifting quickly back into the forest she quickly glanced a muscle car roaring down the road disappearing round the bend. Leah had been rooted into place, not by the roar of the car, but rather the scent coming from the car. It smelt, sweet like honey but it made her hear beat faster than it ever had, it gave her a feeling of peace she hadn't felt since her father had died.

Needing to find the source of the information, she ran along the edge of the forest keeping the road insight when the house came into shape. She'd hear the previous occupants had passed away and the remaining relatives saw no need of house in a small town so they'd sold it. It was two stories high, made of an oaken colour wood, with a wraparound porch with a rocking swing to the right of the door. A large window dominated a large portion of the first floor while several dotted the second. It looked spacious with a chimney jutting out above the roof and small garage was just adjacent to the house.

"We are not getting a dog Teddy" she heard an accented voice say, judging from it the speaker was British. "But daaaaaaaaaaadddddddd, we never could before, now we got a house we can, pretty please" whined a voice that definitely belonged to that of child broke her out of her thoughts. Parked in front of the car port was a rather impressive looking muscle car, whilst not a gear head she'd heard enough about cars while phased to know it was impressive. One of the doors opened and out jumped and young boy, Leah guessed he couldn't have been more than six or seven.

He was a cute kid, with jet black hair and emerald eyes he quickly hopped on the spot waiting for the other occupant of the car to exit. When the other door open Leah's entire universe exploded, the man had taken her breathe away; he was without a doubt extremely handsome. He stood at six foot, was dressed in a black shirt, with a black leather jacket and black jeans hanging of his hips, as he moved around the car to open the door you could see the ripple of muscles just beneath his shirt and had several days' worth of stubble on his face.

He had black hair that looked windswept with a pair of aviators covering his eyes. But it wasn't his attractiveness that was forcing her to stare. One by one she felt the thin strings connected her to everything snap and she was suddenly bundled together to him in such a way that it made her heart constrict to point where she might die before beating as if for the first time in her life.

"Uncle Harry, seriously, I need a dog, I mean ever since Goldie died I've been really lonely and I want a pet" the young boy said. "Why did Goldie die?" the man asked. The boy suddenly had a sheepish expression on his face and mumbled something that the Lead could catch but apparently the man didn't, who Leah knew as both 'Dad' and Uncle Harry. Harry asked him to repeat what he had said. "It wasn't my fault I was sick and I couldn't make to the bathroom, why do always bring that up, especially in front of my friends?" the young boy whined. Chuckling to himself, not even noticing Leah cooing in the underbrush of the forest.

The man rolling his eyes at the young boy walked as he walked around to the back of the car and popped the boot. "Cause kid as parent/Uncle/older brother and your future wingman it is my god given right to embarrass you" he answered in a very cherry voice, bending over in the boot to grab a rucksack of clothes and three suitcases that obviously belonged to a child, giving Leah the best view she'd had all day. He gathered the young boy's belongings all the way up the porch and disappearing into the house. The only thing that ran through Leah's mind was oh my god I just imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forget to mention when the timeline is in the Twilight verse. It is during Breaking Dawn after Nessie is discovered by the vampire who rushes to the Volturi. Also the first couple of chapters will be a bit slow but it will pick up in the next two chapters.**

Chapter 2: First Meetings

 **Fork WA**

 _LPOV_

Leah was running as fast as she could the forest an indistinct blur, she was running on instinct and her greatest instinct told her to turn around and run straight back to her imprint. Crossing the boundary between Forks and the reservation she slowed her pace and tried to think of someone to talk to. Thank god this happened when everyone were too distracted by the volturi and Nessie as Lead had come to know her that she had been the only one of her pack that had been phased at the time. Stopping briefly, Leah tried to catch her breath and focus her raising mind but it always lead back to the same thing: her imprint.

Who was he? Where was he from? Was he married? Whose child was that? And then suddenly a crystal clear of him from in her eye. His wind torn back hair and his eyes sparkled with some kind of hidden power. All of a sudden a sense of euphoria came over her when she was the pain was gone. The heartbreaking pain she felt at seeing Emily and Sam together sometimes hurt so much she wished she could tear her heart out of her chest. Now she couldn't even recall why she was mad at all, all that mattered to her was her imprint.

Her heart swelled with affection, it felt like it was bursting out of her chest until finally she raised her head and howled. This howl was heard all through Forks and the reservation, all those who heard it didn't feel fear or terror at such a howl, rather it was uplifting raising the spirits of all those who heard. Finishing Leah turned and headed in the direction of the Cullen's family house. Halfway back she felt the minds of her pack members. When they heard the howl they instantly transformed fearing the Volturi had come, however as soon as they had, they understood what happened that Leah had imprinted.

Leah came the voice the pack leader Jacob black, cutting through her mind _. I don't know what to say_ and she knew he was telling the truth. There had only ever been a single female shifter from the tribe, and not much was known about her. There was fear that Leah would never be able to imprint, as there was no previous record that the one before her had. I'll meet you all at the Cullen's Leah thought to her pack, her thoughts consumed by her imprint not noticing the others had phased back into their human forms.

Nearing the tree line that separated the forest from the Cullen's land she shifted back and quickly changed into clothes carried in the knapsack tied around her ankle. Walking out of the forest she was met by her brother just outside the front of the house, the others all looking at her from the porch. Her brother was looking at her as if he didn't know what to say. Leah solved that for him running up to him and jumping onto him sending them both tumbling into the ground. Leah was laughing like she hadn't in years she was just so happy.

"So you imprinted huh" her brother asked with a smile. Her smile widened even more as she responded "Yeah I have". Jacob walked down the porch putting a hand on her shoulder softly smiling at her. Impulsively she hugged him, the first time the pair had ever shared a hug. Of all the people who would understand it was Jake, after all he went through with Bella and finally getting his own imprint, he understand the torment of watching the person you love with someone else.

"I never did thank you" Leah said softly into his shoulder. Shifting a bit so he could look at her he replied "Thank me for what?" Smiling Leah said "For letting for join your pack, for putting up with me." Chuckling Jake turned leading Leah up towards the porch towards the others. "Come on I know how much you're bursting to share this with everyone even the leaches" Jake said causing Leah because of how right he was. "But then we have to go speak with the elders, he's an outsider we don't know much about him other than what he look like" Jake continued but Leah had already tuned him out thinking of her imprint.

 _HPOV_

Harry stopped putting his clothes away when hear the howl. This close to the forest he was sure that it was a sound hear all the time. But it wasn't the howl that had stopped him, it had been the feelings the howl had evoked. It brought him peace, making the word drop away from all around him until all there was the howl. He had the sudden urge to go seek out this wolf that made the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

"Uncle Harry what's that noise?" came Teddy's voice from the doorway.

Shaking his head of the ridiculous thoughts that had been plaguing him he turned and answered "Just a wolf Teddy, nothing more, have you unpacked yet?" Harry asked his ward putting the last of his clothes in the draw.

"Not yet Uncle Harry" Teddy replied "Can you help me hook up my PlayStation please?"

Shaking his head at his young godson's love of mundane technology he grabbed him by his shoulders and led him out of his room and towards the staircase. The home Harry had bought was a small two story house. A porch wrap around the front of the house, a bay window overlooking the forest. As you walked in to the left was an open combined kitchen/dining room.

A modern kitchen had been installed as per his instructions with small table that seated four. The living room was contained a large TV, a PS4 box strewn out in from two couches and arm chair dominated the room, with a fireplace tucked away in the corner. To the right of the entry lead to third which contained a master bedroom, Teddy's room and a spare bedroom Harry hadn't decided what to do with.

Sitting down with his nephew, thinking back to the origins of Teddy's love of the mundane world. When Harry had taken him in he had been living in downtown London, in the heart of the city. Teddy had been raised by the Lupin's mostly in the magical world. Teddy fell in love with the city and as he grew older his love extended to the people that inhabited it. He loved playing in the local playgrounds (after Harry applied a charm so his appearance wouldn't change) and he even went so far as to ask to be enrolled in pre-school.

Harry had been contemplating moving Teddy so he could enrol him in school when the case had happened. It had started out like every other case, single dead female killed by unknown dark wizard. The cause of death had been ruled as a killing curse which kicked the investigation into high gear and forcing Harry to take lead and operate in the field. The young woman was the first of fifteen victims spread out over three week period causing panic not seen since the end of Second War.

They had been able to track the wizard through a portkey he'd left at a previous scene, but it had all been a trap. A squad of highly trained SAS soldiers had been lying in wait, they had been Imperised and were under the control of the Dark wizard. Of the six Auror's that had walked into the warehouse only Harry had survived. But he didn't escape unscathed, captured by the squad of soldiers and the dark wizard. He had spent the month being interrogated by the Dark wizard but he never broke. One day his captor didn't return and he'd thought he was going to die. He had numerous cuts and broken bones that he usually set by the unnamed torturer but he hadn't returned leaving Harry in excoriating pain for six hours to deal with his injuries. Auror had been able to track the location of Harry in time to save his left but barely.

Unable to cope with field work any longer he had considered leaving law enforcement and that was when the job offer from the states came. It was one of many he received on a weekly basis but something about it had caught his eye. It was an offer for the new position of Head Auror in their Seattle branch. There had been a string of vampire attacks recently and the already over worked Salem branch couldn't spare any to investigate which lead to the opening of the Seattle branch.

They offered a flexible schedule, his choice of if and when he would operate in the field again and command of an entire Auror department. They even offered him a house in a quiet little town that Harry fell in love with from the pictures. It was these sequence of events that lead to Harry plugging the PS4 into the TV.

"Thank you Uncle Harry" Teddy said jumping into his lap before scurrying off and finding his favourite game Minecraft. As he popped it in Harry walked into the kitchen, beginning to take out the ingredients for dinner as Teddy settled himself in on the couch playing his game. Shaking his head he still couldn't believe the impact the young boy would have on him. At first Harry had been scared, afraid he would do something wrong having no real basis to work from (as if the Dursley's counted) but he found he had nothing to worry about. All Teddy wanted was love and affection, Harry gave everything he could and in return the young boy had come to look to him as a father.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts he started dinner, moving around the kitchen with the skills of an expert.

"What's for dinner?" Teddy yelled from the lounge room.

"Steak, mashed potato and vegies you're favourite" Harry replied.

"Yay" came the exuberant reply from the lounge room.

"Dinner's ready" Harry called out fifteen minutes late. The patter of feet was heard before Harry turned around and spotted his Godson trying to get into his booster seat. Putting the plates of food on the table he lifted his Godson up before settling in to dinner himself. Dinner was quiet for a few moments before Harry broke the silence.

"Excited about starting school tomorrow?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded happily but had a slight look of sadness on his face.

"What's up bud?" Harry asked.

"I have to hide my magic while I'm at school don't I?" Teddy replied.

Sighing Harry replied "Yeah bud you do, are you want to go to mundane school?"

Teddy nodded his head "Yeah I really do, I wish I could use my special powers" Teddy sulked starting to eat again. Teddy had inherited his mother metamorphic powers, able to change his body to anything he wanted.

"Look Teddy you'll make lots of friends ok and even though you can't show them your magic you can still do everything else a kid your age can do, have sleep overs go on field trips isn't that what you wanted?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah it is" Teddy ate for a few more moments for brightening up.

"It's a full moon on Thursday, can we go exploring in the woods?" Teddy asked jumping excitedly. "Yeah bud we will, you all done?" Harry asked pointing his plate. Teddy nodded happily and went back to playing his game.

"Fifteen minutes then your bathing and bedding" Harry told him as he scrambled off in the direction of the couch with an "Aww Dad" coming from him. Harry sighed and turned back to clean the kitchen.

Unfortunately Teddy had also inherited his father's curse of lycanthropy, it was the most painful thing having to put Teddy into the cell at first but after a year of study Harry was able to become an animagus. He figured even his magical form wouldn't be normal and it turned out to be correct transforming into what is a Shadow wolf. His form was twice the size of the largest wolf, also having the ability fade into shadows and appear at other places.

Having mastered this Harry had taken Teddy when he was transformed on the full moon to remote wooded areas. Giving him the wolfs bane so teddy would keep his mind he found when Teddy transformed he was often confused at first until he saw Harry who would transform and they would spent the night playing, it was his proudest accomplishment, doing what his father did for Remus he was doing for his son.

Finishing the dishes for the night Harry walked into the lounge room and plopped down next to his godson on the sofa.

"I still don't understand this game at all" Harry said pointing at the TV.

Rolling his eyes Teddy paused the game and said "The object of the game is to build stuff, and find stuff it's really fun."

Harry thought on this for a moment before he shook his head. "Still don't get it Teddy" he replied.

"Whatever dad you're just old" Teddy said before going back to his game. He looked at his godson for a moment before springing into action, tickling the boy sending him into hysterics of laughter. "Stop" could be heard from Teddy between laughs before Harry finally stopped.

"Still think I'm old?" Harry said smiling cheekily at him. "Come on kid time for bath and bed, first days for the both of us tomorrow. Harry picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder the boy laughing pounding, his back happiness radiating off them.

 **Seattle WA**

 _HPOV_

Harry pulled up to the building double checking the address just to make sure. In front of him stood a twenty story building, a sign to the left signifying it was headquarters to the FBI. Straitening his tie and grabbing his briefcase he climbed out of the car. The lobby was plane with a secretary behind the desk, two metal detectors that lead to a set of lifts on either side. There were several armed security mulling about checking everyone coming and going. Walking up to the secretary he cleared his throat and pulled out his credentials.

"Hi Special Agent Harry Potter reporting for my new posting" Harry said sliding his ID across the desk who took it, looked at him and the ID doubtfully not believing someone of his age would be working for MI6. Checking her screen and the ID led to her making a phone call, which ended after a brief conversation.

"Agent Gellel will be down shortly" the secretary said sliding the ID back across to him. Nodding he picked his briefcase. While he was waiting he thought back to Teddy's first day at school. He had been so excited until he had actually gotten to the school. Teddy had gotten scared and refused to get out of the car until he had Harry's pinkie promise he would be there when the bell went.

"Special Agent Harry Potter?" a voice asked breaking him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw a young attractive red-head dressed in a business suit.

"Yes and you are?" Harry asked putting his hand out to shake which the young woman took.

"I'm Special Agent Bloominus Gellel" she replied before indicating they should head for the elevators. Stepping in one she pushed the button for the basement twice before holding down for a third time. The elevator doors slid shut and they started to descent.

"Now we're free to talk whilst we're in the magical world I'm Deputy Auror Bloominus Gellel" she said leaning back against the elevator "I'll be your second in command", just then the elevator dinged and she led the way out.

"Welcome to the bullpen "Auror Gellel said. For all intent and purposes it looked like your standard squad at a police station. Fifteen desks were spread out around the room all already occupied. At the back of the room was a door, which had the Deputy Auror name on it. Beside it a staircase lead up to another office, Harry's name on it below stating Head Auror.

"Do you want to say something to everyone Head Auror Potter?" Auror Gellel asked. Smiling he walked so he was clear to see to the whole.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter, some of you know who I am, and some of you hopefully don't for the love of merlin" Harry said causing chuckles from around the room, waiting for them to die down he continued "You all know what the job is, what we're here to do. I'm an easy going boss you need anything my door is always open and please don't call me Head Auror Potter most of you are older than so Harry is fine, now people we have a job to do let's get it done." The Auror realising this was the end of the speech went back to work.

"Auror Gellel my office please" Harry said to the young red head. Making his way up the stairs and through the door he was quite shocked at the inside. A leather couch stood against the far side, a desk stood before a window with a large desk with a leather back chair sitting behind it and in front of the desk stood five chairs arrayed around desk. Placing his briefcase down he sat down and he looked at his deputy who had taken a seat across from him

"Will my age be an issue for you or the other Auror's when following my orders?" Harry asked. She looked taken aback for a second before smiling and laughing bit.

"To be honest none of us could believe it at first, the great Harry Potter moving to America, Seattle of all places" she said still smiling "we heard about what you did during the Second, but not only that you've proved yourself as a capable Auror in England plus all the rumours surrounding your week with unspeakable's…well I rambled a bit but the Auror down there and up here respect you, your age doesn't matter to us" she finished looking a little embarrassed.

Chuckling Harry had taken already liking to his second in command. On the outside she seemed a bit neurotic but she wouldn't have made the position she had. "Any active cases that require my immediate attention?" Harry asked getting down to business.

"The main case and the reason why office was open has gone cold. There hasn't been reported missing persons and we've been sweeping the air and found no vampires. It's like they just disappeared" Gellel replied looking quite baffled himself. That did raise his eyebrow a bit, there had been over twenty five persons over a 5 month period. What the mundane had failed to see at each of the crimes, the Auror's could easily picking up the traces of a vampire. Unfortunately resources weren't until now and they had stopped.

"That's unusual any leads at all?" Harry asked leaning back a bit in his chair.

"None sir, we have two teams digging up everything we can so we will find out" Gellel replied confidently. Harry didn't share her confidence, if all twenty five missing persons were killed there would have been a body, so that meant they were being turned, and in a hurry.

"Someone's building a newborn army" Harry told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Our teams reached the same conclusion, but why stop the attacks, wouldn't they want more?" Gellel spoke with a hint of confusion in her voice. Harry nodded and thought to himself for a moment; ok why would you stop making your army? Because you had enough soldiers to take out whoever the army was intended for.

"Are there any vampire covens in the area?" Harry asked breaking the silence after reaching the conclusion.

"We don't know, there's not a large magical population in Seattle hence only 15 Auror's instead of the usual 60 for a city. We just don't know enough about the area yet to know what magical creatures if any at all even inhabit this area" Gellel said.

"We need more information, make contact with whatever coven that is aware of our world, ask them if there any covens in the area. We find the army's intended target, we find the army and we find the vampire who started all this" Harry said putting his hands under his chin.

"What do we do when we find them?" Gellel asked. Harry looked up at her for a moment a grim expression crossing his face.

"We kill them" Harry replied looking directly into her eyes.

 _LPOV_

Leah stood in the lounge room of Billy Black, waiting for him to finish on the phone with another tribe who shared their ability. "Ok then thank you bye" Billy said hanging up the before rolling into the lounge room.

"They've had a female wolf before and she imprinted as well. As the records say it was a normal imprint no different than a male imprinting" Billy spoke putting a hand on her knee.

"What about the scent, did her imprint have a very distinct smell to him?" Leah asked. It had been bugging her all day. All the others who had imprinted had never heard of sniffing their way to their imprint.

"Well actually that one we haven't heard of before I'm sorry Leah" Billy replied. Leah nodded to herself, just one of the many mysteries she wanted to find out about her imprint. "What did the other elders say when they found out I imprinted on an outsider?" Leah asked slightly worried about the answer.

"He is your Imprint Leah, he is no outsider" Billy replied in a firm voice. She had never been more grateful for Billy than she had been in last couple of weeks. After the death of her father Billy had taken to coming over and just talking with her, telling her stories of her father when he was a child and just being there for her. She didn't blame her mother or her brother at all but they her mother had grown closer with Charlie Swann and Seth had the pack.

"Thank you Billy" Leah said softly before hugging the man tightly aware of how fragile he was. "Your welcome child now why don't you go home, you like you haven't slept all night" Billy said with a knowing smile. Leah giggled in response then stopped herself. She just giggled, giggled like a girl; she wasn't sure whether to laugh more or be horrified with herself. Less than twenty four hours of being imprinted and she was acting like a love-sick girl.

"Child you have suffered greatly for this tribe" Billy spoke in a voice that commanded it be listened to. "You have lost love, been forced to endure much pain in the name of this tribe. Child I believe this is a gift from the ancestors for your sacrifices you have made for this tribe, you are entitled to be happy and all the acts of happiness that follow when a wolf finds her imprint". Overwhelmed with emotion she hugged him again, some tears escaping from her eyes.

"Thank you" she said in a choked voice too overcome with emotion. "Your welcome child now head home rest, you must find a way to invite your imprint to the next council meeting in two weeks" Billy said releasing.

"Why so long?" Leah asked, usually when someone imprinted an Elder council meeting was called immediately, so as to bring the Imprinted into the tribe as soon as possible. "Given the situation with the vampire the packs are co-ordinating to keep the reservation and the town safe" here Billy paused "Also we must elect a new elder given your father's…passing." She understand, the entire elder council must be present for the bonfire initiation ceremony. It usually took a month to elect, so two weeks gave her plenty of time.

"If there is danger we will tell him immediately and protect him as we do all the imprinted, until then get to know your imprinted and in two weeks invite him to the bonfire" Billy said smiling. Leah nodded hugging Billy one more time said her goodbyes and left. Walking slowly down the street she thought back to the last twenty four hours. After things had calmed down at the Cullen's Jake had left to inform Sam's pack of the latest. Leah had left quickly he had, racing into the forest following the heavenly scent of her imprint.

She had arrived in time to see him leading his…she wasn't sure what the young boy was to him. She stayed there watching the young family prepare for bed. Bath time was followed by story time, from her viewpoint on the branch she watched as the young boy drifted off. The entire time she witnessed this there was an unbearable ache inside her. She wanted to be curled next to her imprint cuddling with the young boy sharing in the family activities. After the boy fell asleep Harry, even her imprints name sounded perfect, had walked downstairs. She had despaired not being able to see him until the front door opened and out he walked hold a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

Sighing he sat down on the swinging chair, poured a drink and sat there looking into the forest. This gave Leah the opportunity to drink in the sight of him. He was perfect to her from his black wind blow hair, to his emerald eyes. But she also caught sight of numerous scars some wouldn't have been visible unless you were a wolf but others stood out.

One was a lightning shaped bolt just under his fringe. The one that caused her the most anger was the angry scar that travelled down from his chin disappearing into his shirt. It was jagged as if made by a knife, making Leah growl softly. Someone had harmed her imprint, when she found out who did it she would rip them apart.

After several hours Harry disappeared into the house. She heard him wash his glass up, lock the house up and head to bed. It took him a while, too long in her opinion. The longing from before came back stronger, she wanted to be in that bed holding her imprint lulling him to sleep. After he had fallen asleep she had simply laid down and listened to him breathe.

Around dawn Jake's voice broke through her thoughts, saying he understood the need to be close to her imprint, she still had patrols to run. After her patrol had ended she'd made her way to Billie's house hoping for answers. Suddenly the scent of her imprint came her thoughts and movements to a crashing halt. Suddenly she heard the roar of the engine from yesterday and felt a car shoot by heading for La Push beach. Grinning she took off after car hoping their destination was the beach.

 _HPOV_

 **La Push Beach WA**

Harry opened the door listening to Teddy talk a mile away minute, he had been beyond excited about his first day of school when Harry picked him up. The thing that had excited Teddy the most was there was a beach on the Local Indian Reservation. After some begging and pleading from Teddy Harry had agreed to head straight there. Teddy had lived most of his life in the city, he had never really seen the ocean before and he was excited to see it for the first time.

"Wow" Harry heard Teddy breathe out from the other side of the car. Closing his door he walked around and stood behind Teddy.

"What do you think Teddy, does it look as awesome as you thought it would?" Harry asked his godson. Teddy looked up at his godfather nodding his head before dragging him down towards the beach. Teddy had first run near the ocean, laughing as the waves came crashing down near the shore. Suddenly Teddy wanted to see the rock pools just a bit of the ways down the beach. Harry was sitting on a tree stump a few metres from the rock pool when suddenly he had the feeling he was being watched.

Looking around the beach he spotted what a couple of the locals building a fire down on the beach, they had been glancing at him all day but he assumed that was because out of curiosity. No this felt like someone was watching him. Glancing behind him he heart nearly stopped in his chest. There was a girl standing about a metre behind him.

She was the most gorgeous creature Harry had ever seen in his life. Her skin was light bronze colour, with brown tresses flowing shorter than most girl wear but looked perfect on her. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel colour and her mouth was turned up into the cutest little smile he had ever seen. For a moment Harry was speechless before he caught himself. "Hi" Harry breathed.

The girl smiled at him before walked around and sitting beside him. Harry was still a little stunned which sent the mystery girl laughing briefly. "Hi I'm Leah Clearwater" she said holding her hand out for him to take. The moment he touched her hand he felt his magic swell across his skin sending a heat through his body, as if his magical core was reacting to her mere physical touch. Looking into her eyes he knew that she had felt it too.

"Harry Potter" he replied still slightly in shock from the experience that had just occurred. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he smiled and checked Teddy briefly making sure he was still in the rock pools.

"So what made you come over here and talk to a complete stranger, didn't your parents ever warn you of stranger danger?" Harry asked looking back from his check on Teddy. The girl laughed and responded "Why, are you a serial killer?' she asked sarcastically with a cute smile on her face. That smile just made Harry want to kiss her and never stop.

"No, no I just catch them" he said chuckling a bit at her joke. This made her raise an eyebrow at him.

"You catch serial killer's?" she asked in disbelief.

Nodding Harry responded "Well not always serial killer but it I work in the FBI Violent Crimes Unit, we deal mostly with serial murders."

"You're an FBI Agent?" she asked even more shocked. Harry nodded in response to her question. It was the truth, however the "Violent Crimes Unit" in the Seattle was the Auror department and they often dealt with wizards who had committed multiple murders.

"Yeah I am actually" he said smiling at her.

"But your British aren't you?" she asked.

Harry laughed at her before replying "Congratulations Sherlock your power of deduction serve you well."

She laughed at him shoving gently, neither noticing that there was no space left between them on the stump. Settling down again she asked "So what is an FBI agent doing in La Push?"

"He's the reason" Harry said pointing at Teddy who was getting an up close view of the rock pool, keeping an eye on Teddy continue "He's never been to the beach, when he found out there was one close to Forks he had to see it"

"So you just moved to Forks?" Leah asked laying the head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around one of his, sending the thrill through Harry again. Harry nodded not even caring a woman he had met five minutes' ago was cuddling into his side. It felt right, as if that part of his shoulder was catered just for her.

"Yep" Harry replied giving into temptation and laying his cheek on her head. Over the next fifteen they talked about little things, where they group up, their friends (Harry quickly changed the topic when it came to his friends. They talked of where they went to school, their families (Harry gave a rather bare story of how Teddy came into his car) but mostly he was just content to sit there with her on his shoulder forever.

"Uncle Harry who's this?" Teddy asked breaking the Harry and Leah out of their conversation. "Teddy this is Leah, Leah this is Teddy Lupin-Potter" Harry said. Leah stuck her hand out shake and the young boy took.

"Wow you're really warm you know that?" Teddy asked before turning back to Harry "Can we go now Harry I'm tired and hungry." Harry laughed at him before standing up off the log taking Leah with him.

"Sure bud, let's go get you fed" he said taking the boy by the shoulders leading him towards the car. "It was nice meeting you Leah" Harry said before Teddy point at him to come down so he could whisper in his ear. Harry nodded once and stood back up.

"Teddy and I were wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow for dinner? It would be great to get know the area from the locals perspective" Harry asked. Leah smiled at him again before she reached into his pocket to take out his phone _. What the hell was going on_ he never allowed people other than Teddy to hug him and in the last hour this girl had cuddled into him and was no reaching into his pocket as if she had every right. That was freaking him out the most, the way it felt right and natural for her to do those things.

"My number's in the phone, text me your address" she said sidling up to him, putting the phone back into jacket pocket, her hand lingered a little on his chest and he took the chance to take in her fragrance. She smelt of pine and fresh rain, it was an intoxicating mix and Harry's new favourite smell.

She looked up at him barely any space between them. "Call me if you need any help with local knowledge" she whispered at him. Taking the hand that was on his chest he held her hand to his heart, again trying understand the reasons behind his actions.

"I'll do that" he murmured back. A few moments later the frustrated calls of a six year old drew them out of their own little bubble. Smiling Harry released her hand and slowly made his way to his car. Stopping briefly he looked back after opening the passenger door and gazed at her. The look she was giving him was the most exhilarating and terrifying look he had ever seen directed at him.

She was looking at him as if he was the most important person in the world. The part that scared him the most he thought all the way home as he spoke with his nephew was that he liked the feelings she was evoking in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow the response to this story has blown me away, anyway here is the third chapter, I redid it several times, and I hope you all like it I'm not 100% on in but please review and tell me what you think of think of it. As always I own nothing just simply playing with the characters owned by others. Also I am looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested please PM me.**

Chapter 3: Research, Dinner and Movement

 **Forks, WA**

 _HPOV_

Harry woke the next day, dreams of Leah dominating his sleep. Harry lay there just thinking back to her smile, how she felt tucked against him, the feeling of home he got whenever she touched him. On the drive back from La Push yesterday whilst Teddy talked a mile a minute, there was only thought dominating Harry's mind while he nodded along to whatever his nephew was saying. _What the hell had just happened_ , he hadn't even felt her creep up on him that at first had shocked but the fact he allowed her to touch him in such an intimate set his paranoia off.

After the Second War his paranoia was infamous, he often took to checking his foods for poisons and even took to drinking from a flask from time to time. After he had joined the Auror department this had just made his already paranoid nature worse. Hunting dark wizards made him understand Voldemort wasn't alone in his quest for power, or his need for innocent blood shed.

The fact that he had allowed a complete stranger touch in such an intimate way raised alarm bell in his head and the way his magic reacted to her that set his nerves on edge. Had she bewitched him somehow, cursed him perhaps or some sort potion maybe. These were quickly ruled out when a self-diagnostic spell came back with zero results; he was not under the influence of a spell, curse or potion.

After Teddy had been fed and was happily playing his game Harry had retreated to his study to do research. He had started on information regarding magical cores and whether there was anything that sounded like what his magic had done. He had found a passage describing a similar feeling, it said it was the formation of a magical bond forming. This had shocked him, but Teddy had chosen that moment to come into his study to show him a really cool building he'd made in his game.

After Teddy had went down for the night he returned to his study with intent of researching magical bonds. He had found a passage that almost exactly described his feelings of peace and warmth. What he found shocked him; the passage described it a tether forming between the souls. It held very few specifics other how it was formed and what the effects of such a link were.

It was initiated on one side, however the bond doesn't completely form on the other side until they physically touch. It also stated that if his own magical core didn't find her compatible it would sever the bond on contact. There were also a few documented side effects of the bond such as the sharing of dreams, a telepathic link would be establish the more physical the relationship progressed and there was a passage that said the "sharing of magic would consummate the bond" with no other information.

It was also an extremely rare bond to form, only six reported cases in magical history. Needing to understand why his core would accept a complete stranger he went back his magical core book, specifically the formation of soul bonds. There was little information on how they formed or why two people would be linked which annoyed him to no end. Frustrated and confused Harry had gone to bed late hoping to understand more once he had slept on it.

Now as he lay there the next morning he had no more clarity than last night and the need to be with Leah had grown stronger with the dreams. Trying to recall them, all he could were flashes of her eyes, the scent of her skin and her smile. Remembering his offer of dinner, he considered calling her and cancelling, making an excuse and never seeing her again. When he thought of this it caused his heart to constrict painfully in his chest and his breath to catch. He couldn't do that he just knew he couldn't do it.

She obviously had some sort of magic, whether she was a witch or something else he didn't know. But he decided to trust his instincts and his magic. His ability to access his magical core was extraordinary. Able to shift it to his muscles, he is one of few people who could take a vampire and win in human form.

Also it was discovered after he'd had an encounter with a vampire in Bulgaria he found out he was immune to a vampire's bite. The healers had been shocked, it had been unheard for a witch or wizard to survive the bite of a Cold One. The healers quickly determined that it was the mixture of phoenix tears and basilisk venom that still resided in his blood that caused this natural immunity. \

They asked the effect his blood had on the vampire, however he couldn't tell them as he had dispatched her almost immediately after she had bitten him. That's not to say it was a painless process when his body had to fight the poison. He felt the fire of the venom travel throughout his entire body, the healers unable to do anything for the pain. After three agonising days, the venom had cleared from his system.

His magic also manifested in others, his already quick reflexes had grown to the point he could predict his enemies movements in combat and it was these skills that had made him the one of the most formidable Auror's in world. Deciding to keep his dinner appointment, he felt his magic tingle all over his body, as if it humming and allaying his fears, telling him it was the right decision.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Harry reached over to pick his phone up to check the time. Oddly his phone wouldn't turn on when it him; in all his obsessing over Leah he had forgotten to charge his phone. Using spell to determine the time he had had shot out of bed in panic.

"Teddy we're late" Harry yelled, rushing out of his room to wake his godson.

After rushing through the morning routine of getting Teddy to school (thank god for apparition) he had been able to get Teddy to school with a couple of minutes to spare. After a brief phone call to Gellel who reported nothing significant had happened over night, he informed her he would be dropping in on the local sheriff, a courtesy call from one law enforcement office to another.

Hanging up he decided to take a walk through town, only having seen Teddy's school, the house and La Push beach. Realising how small the town was after he found the town centre after a brief walk. Looking around he spotted the sheriff's station and made his way over. Pushing his way in through the door he took a quick survey of the room.

It was small, a deputy sat at a counter at the front, beyond him lay two more desk, a holding cell off to the left and office to right of the of the room. Walking up to deputy he flashed his new FBI credentials, asking if the sheriff was in. The deputy nodded quickly and walked to the office, knocking and sticking his head in briefly talking with the occupant briefly. The deputy came back with a middle-aged man, his hair was a dark brown and had sprinklings of grey and he was also sporting a moustache.

"Charlie Swann I'm the sheriff of Forks nice to meet you" Sheriff Swan introduced himself, sticking his hand out which Harry briefly shook.

"Good to meet you Sheriff Swann I'm Special Agent Harry Potter" Harry replied. There was a brief moment before the sheriff continued.

"So what brings a fed to Forks? We have a fugitive or something hiding away here?" Swann replied half-jokingly.

"No sheriff" Harry replied chuckling briefly noticing the sheriff relaxing a bit "actually I just moved to Forks, thought I'd come introduce myself get to know the local law enforcement.

"Well welcome to Forks" Swann replied smiling good naturedly at Harry "How are you finding the town so far?" he asked Harry.

"I love it already, I moved here with my Godson he was starting school here and a colleague recommended this town to. It's close to Seattle, so it's not far a commute to work and it's a small town, I wanted to raise Teddy away from the city" Harry replied. Suddenly Harry's stomach grumbled, embarrassing Harry and causing the sheriff to laugh.

"No breakfast this morning?" the sheriff said chuckling a bit and Harry shook his head in response.

"Come on there's a diner not far from here breakfast is on me" Swann continued.

"Thanks sheriff it's appreciated" Harry replied. Swann walked back to his office grabbing his jacket before walking out the door, with Harry following him.

 _LPOV_

Leah had been over the moon when she had accepted the dinner offer yesterday. She had walked home, humming tune under her breath the whole way. As soon as she got home she realised how truly tired her body was and after interacting with her imprint she felt more at peace than she had felt in a long time. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out within seconds, dreaming of imprint and of what was to come tomorrow.

She woke next morning shocked, she had slept for fourteen hours straight, she hadn't remembered sleeping that long since she had phased for the first time. A quick shower and she was running into the forest already phasing into her wolf form. After apologizing to Jake for sleeping for so long who her assured it was alright, he had understand the lack of rest she had over the past couple of days.

After patrolling all morning with Seth and a quick meeting with Cullen's for an update on the Volturi movements. They hadn't heard news yet on whether they had found out about Nessie's existence yet. The meeting finished at lunch and Leah decided to pay a visit to her cousin, something she had been meaning to do since she had imprinted.

Phasing quickly she connected to Sam's pack briefly, a perk of being the Beta of Jake's pack was she was able to communicate with Sam's pack. As she ran through forest she started to talk with Sam _Sam is Emily home?_ She directed her thoughts. The response was almost immediate _yes she is…Leah I'm so happy for you_ Sam's thought's reached out to her and she felt the truth behind the words. _Thanks Sam_ she thought back before breaking the connection.

A few minutes she was walking out of forest outside of Emily's house. Leah smiled as she approached the front porch, she could already smell the delicious aroma of food Emily was making for the pack. It made her smile, she would make a brilliant mother one day. Knocking on the door she heard movement, before the door opened and Emily's scared face appeared quite shocked at her visitor.

"Leah…what are you doing here?" Emily said in a stunned voice. The only times Leah had seen Emily was when she was force to attend the pack meetings and even then there was too much bitterness on Leah's part for them to have the relationship they once had. This was the first visit that Leah had made to her cousins house she had chosen to make herself.

"Is it alright if I come in?" asked Leah in a slightly nervous voice. Now that she was actually here she was starting to doubt her decision.

"Yes of course Leah" Emily said smiling and opening the door for her to come. Leah stepped hesitantly over the threshold, following Emily back into the kitchen. Leah took a seat at the kitchen table as Emily went back to the stove, continuing the cooking.

"I've imprinted" Leah suddenly blurted out. Emily stopped what she was cooking, putting the settings on low and turned towards Leah.

"Do you want a coffee Leah?" Emily asked. Leah nodded her head and Emily went about preparing two cups. Once they were done she joined Leah at table sliding a cup in front of her.

"How do you feel about it?" Emily asked. Leah took a moment to think about, sipping her coffee.

"I feel great, I talked to him yesterday his name is Harry Potter, he's an FBI agent which is a bit worrying, but he invited me over for dinner tonight" Leah rushing to get the words out. Emily smiled at her and grabbed her had softly.

"I'm really happy for you" she said patting her hand. This made Leah tear up, she had not understand the power of an imprint, but now she had imprinted herself she understood Sam's predicament even more. She had been too caught up in her own bitterness that she hadn't understand how heartbreaking it was for Sam to have make the choices he'd made.

"I'm so sorry Em, I've been the worst cousin" Leah said tearing, Emily quickly strode and took her cousin into her arms. The two cousins shared tears of happiness, Leah came to the house looking for her cousin and they had taken the first steps towards renewing their relationship. After the tears had finished the two started to catch up. Emily told Leah of her wedding plans, inviting Leah to come which she gladly accepted. Leah told Emily all she knew of her imprint, Emily smiling at her the whole time.

During a conversation in which they discussing a childhood memory (they had convinced Jake there was a monster under his bed and Jake refused to sleep in his room for the whole month) when Leah's phone went off. She didn't recognise the number but she knew it was her imprint.

"Answer it already" Emily motioned towards the phone. Smiling she grabbed it off the table hitting the call accept button.

"Hello" Leah said into the phone.

"Leah, hey it's Harry sorry for not calling sooner had a bit of a crazy morning" came Harry's voice.

"It's ok, your FBI and you have a little boy to take care of I understand" she said into the phone softly before asking "Are we still on the for dinner tonight?

"Yes we are" Harry assured her "I finish work at three and Teddy's school gets out at four thirty, so how does dinner at six sound? Harry asked.

"Yeah six sounds good Harry" Leah replied.

"Great I'll text you address, I'll see you then" Harry murmured. "Looking forward to it" Leah murmured quickly. She heard silence for a few moments over the phone like.

"I am too" she heard before the line disconnected.

 _HPOV_

After an early breakfast with Sheriff Swann Harry had made it into the office a little after nine, being Head Auror did come with perks. He had enjoyed his breakfast the Sheriff more than he thought he would. Charlie Swann was a divorcee, had one daughter named Isabella ("She prefers to go by Bella" Swann had said at one point) who had just graduated from high school.

When he inquired to what she was doing now she had finished high school, the Sheriff had given him a short story of how she had been married just after graduation last year and that'd she'd just had her first child. When Harry had tried to ask more the sheriff had changed the subject and asked about Harry's family. The quick shift on topic had raised an eyebrow from Harry but he hadn't pushed the subject, the sheriff was entitled to his own secrets (after all Harry wasn't exactly being honest).

After a promise of a fishing trip in the future (something Harry was actually looking forward to) Harry quickly left for the office. When he'd arrived he gotten a situation on all the active cases, the most pressing case was a black market magical creatures ring. Someone had been illegally importing magical creatures into the country without permission. The case had popped up on the Seattle Auror divisions when a unicorn had been spotted walking through a park in Portland.

After working on paperwork concerning the magical creature's case, he had walked down into the Gellel's office and asked for an update concerning the information on whether there was a vampire coven in the area. Unfortunately there was none, most of the information wizards had on the vampire world came from their leaders; the Volturi.

The Volturi and the Wizarding had an uneasy truce that was made a thousands of years earlier. The Volturi, a group of three brothers, Marcus, Aro and Cauis were given dominion over the vampire world, they would become its leaders and their lawmakers. All that was asked was that the vampire race never be exposed and by extension they would never discuss the magical world outside of the three brothers.

Quickly accepting, the Volturi realised this was their chance to seize power of the vampire world. Over the millennia the fragile peace has been kept, each choosing to keep to each other. However from time to time a vampire would stumble upon the vampire but often not staying for long, they were classified in most European countries as a Dark creature. Ironically few contacts had been made in the more open and accepting countries such as Canada and America.

So unfortunately due to the fact most of the contacts were based in Europe, it often took time to get a response as most avoided contact with humans other than to feed. They could go through official channels and request an audience with the Volturi but that hadn't been done in centuries not since the great Vampire Wars of the South in America during the American Civil War. Wizards had demanded the Volturi personally step in, saying that of the Volturi truly made the laws in the vampire they should be able enforce them.

Harry didn't feel it was at that point yet, there had been no missing person's reported in over four months. Whatever had happened to the vampire Army would remain a mystery for now until they had more information. Harry had returned to his office, making a conference call with headquarters in D.C, updating his superiors on the current cases that had lasted till lunchtime. After hanging up with D.C, he had quickly called Leah, confirming their plans and sending her a text with his address.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Harry, with the magical creature's case being wrapped up by mid-afternoon. Harry read over the case reports submitted by the team that made the bust, finding everything in order he quickly sent it over to the MDA or Magical District Attorney for prosecution. Unlike England who used the Wizagemot, the American Ministry had evolved with their mundane counterparts, even so far as adapting their court systems and government onto their own.

The rest of the afternoon was rather boring, which lead to a lot wandering thoughts, mostly in the direction of his dinner guest tonight. He started to look at the clock, counting down the minutes until he would see her again. He still felt uneasy and slightly afraid of the bond that was forming but his decision to trust his magic calmed his frayed nerves. It was as if his magic was pushing him guiding him towards her.

When three rolled around Harry quickly packed up his briefcase, taking with him the few scraps they had on the missing persons (most had been taken from their mundane counterparts), after a quick conversation with Gellel regarding who would be working the night shift he left the office. Making his way onto the interstate he made it to Fork by quarter past four. After picking Teddy up from school and taking him home, Harry had quickly set about making dinner.

Wanting to impress her slightly he started to cook fettucine carbonara from scratch. Teddy had been sitting at the kitchen island doing homework for school (draw a picture of their family), idly kicking his feet on the stool.

"Uncle Harry when is Leah getting here?" Teddy asked from behind his back. Turning to his godson, he walked around and sat on the stool next him.

"She should be here in about an hour, Teddy you never told me why you wanted me to invite her over for dinner?" Harry questioned him. Teddy shrugged his shoulders putting his head down to focus on his picture for a moment. When Teddy had first come over yesterday to where Harry and Leah sat his reaction had floored him. Teddy had insisted that he invite her over tomorrow telling him "He had to just had to."

"Teddy…are you going to tell me why?" Harry murmured to the boy. Teddy stopped his drawing and looked his godfather in eye.

"She's the pack mother" Teddy said matter of fact before going back to his drawing leaving Harry in shock. Teddy had taken to seeing him and Harry as a pack family, a by-product of his curse, Harry was the alpha, the pack leader. For him to state that the women was a pack member, but not just any the pack mother sent him into shock.

"How do you know that Teddy?" Harry was able to mutter to the boy.

"I can sense it, she's like us Uncle Harry, and she's a werewolf too" the boy said happily not noticing the words were nearly his Uncle a coronary.

"She's-She's what?" Harry sputtered out in shock.

"Well not like me or you but she's a wolf, I could feel it" the boy said cheerfully.

"OK" Harry said slowly trying to make sense of what Teddy was saying "So she's a wolf but not like me or you, she's a member of our pack…do you know why you feel like this towards her?"

"She's the pack mother, not just a pack member" Teddy corrected his godfather "and I don't know why but she just feels like your pack mate to me" the boy finished. These answers did nothing but simply raise more questions, as Teddy's answers were being guided by his wolf half and even with the wolfs bane potions little was understood about the effects of lycanthropy has on a person.

Teddy had finished up his drawing and was putting away his pencils when he asked "Is it alright if I play Minecraft till Leah gets here, I'm done my homework." Harry nodded his head getting up to continue cooking dinner when Teddy's picture caught his eye. It was crude drawing, that of a child but he could easily make out the scene. It was of him, holding hands with Teddy however it was the third figure that caught his eye. She was holding onto Harry's other hand and it was the simple child scribble of Leah next to figure that gave way its identity.

 _LPOV_

Wishing she'd had a better car, Leah pulled up at Harry's house just after six, heart beating a mile a minute she stepped out of the car, a light drizzle had started to fall. Looking at the house for a moment, she took a deep breath before making her way up to the front door. Taking a deep breathe to steady herself, she reached her hand up and she rang the doorbell. She heard a small patter of feet running towards the door before it was flung open.

Looking confused for a moment seeing no-one, it wasn't until she felt a weight wrap around her legs did she realise that Teddy had opened the door and had proceeded to wrapping himself around her legs. Shocked for a moment, not expecting this happen she gently wrapped her hands around the small boy.

"Hi Leah quick come inside I'm playing Minecraft" Teddy said excitedly grabbing on her hand and starting to pull her inside.

"Teddy what have I said about opening the door" a voice said from behind Teddy. Leah looked up, her eyes landing Harry who was standing just behind Teddy.

"Not to open it to strangers, but Uncle Harry Leah's not a stranger" Teddy replied to Harry, the pair sharing a look before Harry pointed up the stairs.

"Go wash up Teddy, dinner's ready and our guest is here" Harry said ruffling the boy's hair as he walked by to make his way up the stairs.

"Sorry about that, with my job…you can never be too careful in this world" Harry murmured to Leah. They stood inside the doorway just staring at each other for a few moments before Harry shook himself and closed the door.

"I hope you're hungry, I made a bit much" Harry said to Leah leading the way towards the kitchen. Leah followed looking around the house. The first floor was very open two couches before a TV, with several electronic systems she knew would make her brother wet himself in excitement if he saw. There was a fire place in the corner, a fire currently lit keep cold weather from outside at bay. The kitchen was modern, an Island with a couple of stools with a dining table near it that seated six.

"Starved actually" Leah replied, taking a seat at the island as Harry continued to navigate his way around the kitchen.

"That's good to hear, I swear Teddy is just a bottomless pit, he just eats and eats" Harry said as he served up several plates of a delicious smelling pasta. There was a love and fondness in Harry's voice whenever he spoke of his nephew that indicated how much he loved his nephew.

"Well I might give him a run for his money…I have a bit of an appetite" Leah replied a little self-consciously. Harry smiled at him as he picked up all three plates at once, balancing them perfectly walking over to the table.

"So do I" Harry said placing them down on the table "Come on dinner is served." Leah made her way over to table, taking a seat as Teddy shot back into the room.

"That was quick" Harry remarked to his godson. Teddy shrugged at him picking up his booster seat and moving it to the chair next to Leah. Attempting to hop into seat Harry went to pick him up before Leah beat him to it, settling him in his chair getting a smile from the boy.

"I wanted to spend time Leah" remarked the boy before turning to the girl in question. He launched into a story about what he did at school that day, talking animatedly with Leah. Leah didn't mine, smiling to the boy, asking him questions when he took a break, telling her own stories of her school on the reservation. Harry simply ate his dinner interjecting every now and again, but mostly he was staring at her as if she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

Leah and Teddy both finished their plates and were onto to their second, the boy switching to how excited he'd been yesterday about seeing the ocean. Although Leah had wanted to come and spend time with her imprint, she was eating up every moment with the little boy. He seemed highly intelligent for his age, with a maturity she knew she didn't have at that age. Leah had been worried about the boy's reaction to her, but her fears had been for nothing. The boy loved the attention Leah was giving him and Harry now was looking at the pair of them with a smile on his face.

Dinner came to a swift end, with Teddy asking to watch his favourite movie Frozen. Turning it on for him, Harry got the boy settled watching it before retreating to the kitchen where Leah was putting her dishes away.

"Sorry about him…he gets a little excited meeting new people" Harry said with a sheepish smile, running his hand through his hand. Leah smiled softly at him before walking around the island and taking a seat on a stool.

"It's ok, I didn't mind at all Teddy a wonderful child" Leah replied to Harry. He smiled at her before he reached up to the cupboard, taking out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Would you like one?" Harry asked Leah indicating the wine bottle. Leah nodded her head, accepting a glass as Harry took a seat next to her.

"Just so you know…I'm only nineteen so technically so you just supplied alcohol to a minor" Leah said him, a cheeky smile on her face. This was obviously a shock to him, after all she had went through a rapid change after her first phase, growing to maturity inside of a week.

"Sorry it's just you look older" Harry said, looking slight afraid as if he said something wrong. Leah laughed in response "I get that a lot."

"So do you have any family that moved her with you" Leah asked casually, trying seem a little indifferent to question but secretly burning with an answer.

"No it's just me and Teddy" Harry said looking away for a moment. This was obviously a painful subject for Harry.

"I'm sorry" Leah murmured reaching over to take his hand in hers "We can talk about something else if you'd like."

"No its ok I can talk about it…it's just a bit painful" Harry said before starting to talk. Leah found out he was an orphan, his parents passing away in a car accident when he was a child making Leah's heart constrict painfully in her chest. Leah spoke of her father's passing (sharing a chuckle with him when she revealed her father's name was Harry as well).

The pair shared storied of their childhoods, Harry seemed to want to focus more on hers and glossed over his. She knew he was hiding something, just as he knew she was hiding something but neither probed too deeply, not wanting to spoil the comfortable atmosphere with the heavy secrets that hung between them. The soft snoring of a child broke their conversation, Harry looked up at the time.

"Oh my god it's ten-thirty, we've been talking for hours" Harry whispered walking over to Teddy who was now asleep on the couch. Leah was shocked as well, not realising so much time had passed.

"I didn't even notice" Leah said following him. Harry turned towards her and smiled before picking Teddy up.

"I've got to get this one to bed" Harry said walking towards the entryway, carrying Teddy quite easily.

"It's ok I've got to be going as well" Leah said, coming to a stop in the just before the door. Turning swiftly she walked to Harry, kissing him on the cheek lingering longer than a normal chaste kiss would last.

"I had fun to night…I hope we can do it again" Leah murmured at him. Harry smiled down at her, the small boy in his arms separating them.

"It's a date" Harry murmured eyes widening as if he just realised what he had said. Leah smiled at him before replying "Looking forward to it." Another kiss to her imprints cheek and she was out the door and heading for the car. On the drive home she kept replaying the evening over and over, recalling every detail she now knew about her imprint. Her mood was broken when her phone went off. Reaching over she checked her phone, seeing it was a call from Jake she quickly put the phone up to her ear accepting the call.

"Hey Jake- I just spend" Leah started but was cut off by Jake.

"Leah get to the Cullen's, Sam's pack is already on the way" Jake said his voice sounding strained. Since joining she had developed a grudging respect for the young alpha and an appreciation for him allowing her to join his pack. Now sensing the stress in his voice made her thoughts jump from her imprint to Jake, worried something had happened to him or her pack.

"Jake what is it?" Leah asked. There was silence for a moment before Jake responded.

"We just got word…the Volturi are on their way to Forks" Jake said shattering the bubble of peace Leah had since she had imprinted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the fourth chapter, the response to this story has blown me away. I received an interesting request from** **Ogremen who sent me a suggestion. At first I was hesitant to include this character but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Not spoiling anything but I would appreciate your feedback on the addition to the story. Also I hated the fact that the vampire's sparkled in the twilight series, so I have change their lore, an explanation of them is given in this chapter. As always I own nothing, all the characters belong to their owners, and I'm simply playing in the sandbox**

Chapter 4: First Full Moon, First Battles and a Destiny Changed

 _HPOV_

It was just before dawn on Thursday that Harry awoke to the sounds of the forest outside his window. He had found the the unique noises of the forest soothed him better than a glass a fire whiskey. Rising quickly he threw on a clothes and made his way down to the first floor. Stopping before entering the study, not wanting to wake Teddy at such an early he quickly opened the door and stepped inside locking it behind him setting an alarm for when Teddy opened his bedroom door.

On the surface the study was like any other, a desk with a large chair, computer and a bookcase behind it. To the left stood a window with a nice view of the forest and to the left stood a wall filled with the numerous degrees he had accumulated over the years. Stepping up to the wall, he placed his palm on the blank wall muttering quickly "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Stepping back a doorhandle appeared first, followed by a large oak door. Opening the door swiftly, he had his way down the stairs to his basement. When Harry had purchased the house he had made sure that it would have everything he would need, both magical and mundane. He had hired the Gnoemean Bank of America, the leading bank in magical USA to ensure the house was both fully stocked in magical supplies and artefacts but also fully protected from any and all creatures, human or otherwise that would indeed to harm either he or Teddy.

The Gnome's had not failed to deliver, they had given him a fully stocked potions lab, an expansion charm on the room for training purpose's with fully automated dummies that fought and adapted to the dueller. But that wasn't what had impressed him the most, it had been the security system they had installed. Whilst the goblins in England were known for their expert craftsmanship, the Gnomes of America were known for their ingenuity. They were specifically famous for their unique inventions that combined the magical and the mundane worlds.

They had expertly combined a series of wards tied directly into a central alarm system. It would notify him if and when someone had breached the property, their intent to the owners what type of creature they were. If the wards detected someone with lethal intent it would engage a three level defence system.

The first was if they preached the property perimeter, they would activate a notice-me-not charm. If they proceeded to the second level of the system, within ten metres of the house activate the second defence mechanism. Similar to the stupefy spell, it would emit a barrier stunning the subject and ejecting five metres from the house. The third and final system was actually two pronged, if the subjects are able to breach the house an alarm will sound in the Auror building in Seattle, ensure that Auror response will be swift. The second prong of the system activates is an electrical discharge aimed at the intruder enough to vaporise a vampire.

As Harry looked around his potions lab, it would be enough to make Snape jealous. As he made his way over to the cauldrons he had boiling with the various potions he was making. A woflsbane potion and a dreamless sleep potion were both currently "cooking" as Harry had come to call it. The dreamless sleep would be ready before midday, however Harry had just started on the wolfsbane potion and Snape hadn't been lying; it was one of most complex potions Harry had ever mastered.

Requiring a full month to brew, it wouldn't be ready in time for the full moon tonight, which had made Harry swore at first until he had taken out the ingredients to start, intent to making a trip the Salem Magical district to purchase a dose, he had found one on the shelf with the note saying "Compliments of the Gnoemean Bank of America." Those gnomes really did know customer service Harry thought as he finished adding the last of ingredients to the wolfsbane potion just as the alarm to Teddy's room went off.

Putting the cauldrons on a low setting Harry set about cleaning up and making his way back up the stairs. As he exited into his study, the door to the basement disappearing behind him, the sound of Teddy's sleepy footsteps could be heard from the hall outside. Walking out of his study, he found a very sleepy Teddy wiping his eyes.

"You're up early Teddy" Harry said, picking him up and walking into the kitchen, plopping him down into the stool before walking over to the fridge to gather the eggs and bacon needed for breakfast.

"Junior woke me up" came the sleepy reply from the Toddler. Harry stopped for a moment, silently cursing Greyback for the millionth time, before continuing carrying the breakfast ingredients over to the stove.

"Little early isn't' it for him, to be waking up isn't it?" Harry replied turning on the stove and cracking some eggs. "Yeah I know, maybe he's excited for the new forest" came the sleepy reply from the stool.

When Teddy transformed, with the help of the woflsbane potion, he was able to keep his mind and keep the monster at bay. However even though they were able to suppress the wolf part of his mind, it was still able to communicate with the young child. These often took the form of nightmares proceeding to the full moon, however as the day of the full moon itself progressed Moony Jnr as Harry and Teddy had come to call him would wake.

Basic animal instinct would be the only way to describe state of mind he felt from that corner of Teddy's mind when they were linked. It would rage for control until the Teddy took his wolfsbane dose, but it didn't usually wake till the hour or two before the rise of the full moon.

"Do you want your potion?" Harry asked, getting a sleepy nod in response "Accio wolfsbane Potion" which made the youngster perk up; he loved it when Harry did magic. A whooshing noise, followed by Harry putting his hand up in a stopping motion.

"Not me you idiot" Harry murmured at potion in mock-annoyance making Teddy giggle "you're supposed to go him" he finished pointing at the giggling boy. The potion looked at Harry as if in a "Are you sure" sort of way which set the young into fresh peals of laughter making him fall out of his seat. Harry now laughing himself grabbed the potion out of the air and walked around island, picking Teddy up and placing him back on the stool.

"Take your potion you'll feel better" Harry murmured placing the potion in front of him, ruffling his hair as he walked back to the stove.

"I hate the taste of this stupid potion" Teddy murmured before popping the cap and swallowing the contents, making a face as it went down. Harry was already handing the young boy an apple juice, taking the empty potion bottle with him from his other hand.

"Yuck" sputtered Teddy taking a quick gulp of apple juice. For a few moments there was silence in the kitchen before Teddy broke it.

"So have you figured out what Leah is yet?" Teddy asked. Harry had indeed figured out what Leah was, thanks in turn to his wards.

"She's a shape shifter, she's able to turn into an animal at will" Harry murmured "specifically her form is a wolf, which would explain some of what you're feeling for her" he finished, starting to serve up breakfast.

"What about what you're feeling for her Uncle Harry?" came Teddy's response, almost causing Harry to drop the plates he was carrying over to the island.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked feigning ignorance, placing Teddy's breakfast in front of him.

"Come on Uncle Harry I'm not a baby, I've seen the way you look at her you like her" Teddy said finishing in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah and what makes you this say this-oh wise one?" Harry asked Teddy. He shrugged for a moment before replying.

"Just the way you look whenever she's around, you're always smiling" Teddy said looking more serious for his age than he should "You haven't smiled a lot, in the last couple of months Uncle Harry… not since you went away for work."

This made Harry freeze up for a moment, the time Teddy was referring to was when he was held captive by the unknown wizard. He'd thought he'd shielded Teddy from the worst of it, ensuring his room was silenced to block the screams from the nightmares and he always made sure he was always had a shirt on when Teddy was in the vicinity.

"I'm fine Teddy…it was just a work trip" Harry replied, lying quickly. Teddy looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah since when do work trips end with a trip to St Mungo's?" Teddy asked before continuing "All I'm saying is you seem happy…happier than I've seen you in ages." Teddy finished eating before excusing himself, rushing into the lounge room to watch early morning cartoons, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

After cleaning up breakfast Harry had set out on getting the supplies ready for the "camping trip." When they went on these trips in England they had often apparated to forest and set up camp. This was the first time in which the forest was at their doorstep. The plan was for Harry and Teddy to set out just after two, Harry would transform into his shadow wolf form and they would run north for a couple hundred miles ensuring that there was no chance of accidental contact with the human population.

Taking a magical tent and supplies for one night they would hitch the tent up and make their several way several miles from the camp site. There they would wait till night fall and the full moon rose and Teddy would transform after which they would run and hunt sating the wolf in Teddy for another month. As Harry brought the tent, Teddy and his gear down the stairs Harry thought back to what he had discovered about Leah last night.

As he'd said they she was a shape shifter, not a true "child of the moon" as Teddy was, but still had the ability to transform into a wolf. The difference being that, a shape shifter could for the most part control when they transformed (it did note however that extreme anger or rage can cause them to lose control and shift) whilst a lycan couldn't.

Also unlike Teddy who was resistant to the vampire venom whereas by contrast the bite of a cold one could kill a shape shifter. It also said that shape shifters had amazing regenerative properties able to heal from broken bones overnight. Teddy could only rapidly heal whilst he was in his wolf form. It also stated the shape shifters were always from Native American tribes and that the first "phase" of the tribe was in response to a perceived enemy of the tribe.

As Harry thought dropped the bags in the hall he thought back over everything he knew about her. Although he couldn't blame her for keeping secrets, it still hurt a little that she hadn't told him her secret until he remembered that she wasn't the only with secrets between the two of them. The more he thought about it, the stronger the urge to share everything with her became. He knew that he should be fighting that, she was clouding his judgement too much for him to be making rational decisions but if he was honest he didn't have fight in him to push her away and deep down he knew wouldn't be able to. _I don't want to fight it_ came the crystallising thought pushing all of his other racing thoughts back.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he dialled the number

"Hello" came the sleepy murmur over the phone line. Harry closed and just focused on the breathing coming from the other end of the phone line.

"Hey its Harry…I didn't wake you did I?" Harry asked after a few moments. He could hear rustling on the other end of the line before a response came back.

"Sorry…I just had a late tribal meeting late last night is all" she replied sounding much more awake and alert over the phone.

"So what's up?" she asked which made Harry pull up short.

"I just…it's…" Harry struggled into the phone before taking a deep breath and continuing "I just needed to hear your voice is all" he finished lamely, so much for the famous Gryffindor courage. There was silence on the phone for a few moments before a reply came.

"That's not what you wanted to say" she said softly, Harry could detect her smile down the phone "But it's nice to hear you say that." Harry was silent for a moment before a question that he couldn't hold in burst out of his mouth.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling like this" Harry said before he lost his nerve.

"No Harry, you're not the only who feels the…connection" she said in a soft whisper.

"Is it real?" he found himself whispering back. A throaty laugh came back down the phone.

"You silly idiot of course it's real" came Leah's warm reply through the phone assuaging fears he didn't even know he'd had. Harry closed his eyes and just let her words rush over him. Not sure if it was the words or the source from where the words were coming but familiar warmth he felt whenever he was in contact with her came back.

"So sorry to change the subject abruptly but Teddy and I have a camping trip to get ready for" Harry said down.

"What-no you can't" came the heated reply which had shocked him "I mean you know with all those reports of the massive wolfs and hikers going missing it's too dangerous."

"It's nice to you know you care Leah" Harry spoke into the phone before continuing "Don't worry I'm staying close to Forks and I'm armed I can handle anything the forest can throw at me." He thought he heard her say "no you can't" before she spoke more clearly.

"Alright…but message me when you get to the camp site…and when you go to bed and when you wake up" Leah replied listing her demands if he was to go into the forest. The quiet worry he felt in her voice just made his heart swell a little more with the growing affection he was starting to feel for her. It had been a long time someone outside of work or Teddy had worried about him and it felt nice that she was so concerned over a normal camping trip…well as normal the Teddy and his trips get.

"I promise ok…and besides I'm pretty sure someone promised me a second date, there's no way the even those giant wolfs are going get to you out of it" Harry said, which set Leah off for some reason. Not understanding why she was laughing he was content just to hear it.

"If those giant wolfs know what's good for them they'll leave you be" she murmured, making him remember that she was or knew the identity of the giant wolves. Teddy chose this moment to come down the stairs.

"We leaving soon Uncle Harry?" asked the youngster making Leah laugh over the phone. Teddy realising it was Leah on the phone he screamed a "hi" down the phone before dancing on the spot anxious to leave.

"Leah I have an excited six year old to appease" Harry said making her laugh and Teddy grumble at him "But I'll call you when Teddy and I reach the campsite." After saying his quick bye's, he slipped his phone back into pocket, shaking himself out of his Leah induced haze looked at his godson who was still dancing on his feet, excitement pouring out of him.

"I'm sorry dad I'm just really excited" Teddy burst out making Harry laugh. Gathering the supplies, he shrunk them all down so they could fit into Harry's magical expanding bag. After placing them all into the bag Harry lead Teddy out of the house, stretching out his neck and back muscles as they stopped a short distance from the forest.

"I love this part" Teddy said bouncing on his feet in excitement. Harry smiled at him before taking a deep breath focusing his magic and found his animal spirit, his body began to shift bones' reshaping and cracking, black fur sprouted and when suddenly Harry exploded. It was over within moments, where Harry once stood, now there was a black wolf. Almost three times the size of a wolf found in the wild, his fur was as black as the midnight sky.

Looking around for a moment, getting used to his new senses and body spotted his nephew Teddy ran over to him bounding around in a circle making the small boy laugh in joy. He licked the boy's face getting a "Yuck Uncle Harry" for his efforts. Stopping, the wolf crouched down allowing the small to climb up onto his back (which took several minutes given his small size compared to Harry's wolf form even with Harry crouched down).

Once the boy was settled, the wolf starting to make his way over to the forest, the gigging toddler in his back. Once he entered the forest he took a deep breathe, allowing his wolf senses to expand over the forest and that's when he noticed several distinct smells. First there was a scent that smelled similar to that of Teddy only it had for lack of a better term, smelled cleaner more pure as if untainted by darkness associated with Teddy's lycanthropy. _Must be Leah and her pack_ Harry thought.

The second smell he was able to recognise it almost instantly; it was the scent of a vampire. Sickly and smelling of decay they had an aroma to him that smelled like bleach and rotting flesh whilst he was in his wolf. Normally, the smell of a vampire wouldn't usually both him this much, but it was the sheer amount of different vampire scents he was smelling which made his raise his shackles, growling.

There were at least forty different vampire scents he could detect in the and around the surrounding forests of Forks. _This is where the vampire army went_ Harry thought to himself in disbelief. Most of scents were old at least six months old, leading up into the mountains and the wooded area that preceded them. However there were eight fresh ones that he almost saturated the forest and Forks. _There's a coven in the area_ came Harry's disbelieving.

From the scents they had been here a while at least three years which caused him to shake his head in disbelief. Harry had checked before moving to Forks, there had been had been only one report of a fatality in the surrounding forests in the last year; Harry Clearwater but that hadn't even been from any physical injuries it had been a heart attack. The working theory Harry had found when he was looking over the police report was that that shock of seeing such a creature had caused the heart attack.

None of this was making sense to Harry at all, vampires were nomadic creature's not staying in the same place for too long and for good reason ; they often caused numerous deaths in the area and to avoid attention they left the area as quickly as they arrived. There had no reports in the Auror office of deaths in Forks caused by vampire's which just lead to further confusion. If they were obviously keeping a low profile and they were obviously not feeding on the local so where were they getting their food source.

"Uncle Harry what are you doing?" Teddy's voice came to, breaking him out of his raging thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a confused look on his face. Remembering where he was he suddenly suppressed his natural scent, it wouldn't do any good have a vampire pick it up and follow back to the house.

Putting his thoughts aside for the time being he barked and looked at Teddy in a way he had come to understand, hold on tight. Feeling the young boy grabble his fur and tighten his hips Harry crouched before shooting off the ground bounding faster than a human eye could following racing up into the mountains, the setting sun beginning to fall below the western horizon.

 _LPOV_

The Cullen had come to be known as the unofficial "Headquarters" in preparation for the Volturi's arrival. After Leah had received the call yesterday after dinner she had driven straight to the Cullen's to get a better picture of what was happening, Jake being a emotional mess when she had arrived. That's when the gravity of the situation sunk in for Leah. Irina a vampire from a clan in Alaska had spotted Renesmee in the forest and had mistaken her for an immortal child. Angry at Laurent death at the hands of the wolves she had travelled to Italy telling the Volturi of the "abomination" the Cullen's had created.

Now the Volturi would here in a month, a month in which the Cullen's and Quileute had to prepare for their arrival. With the full realization of Jacob's imprint with Renesmee forging a new family connection of an unbreakable bond and mutual pact of protection between the Cullen's and the Quileute, ending the animosity between the between the two families once and for all.

Now a plan, a long shot had been formed by the Cullen's. They would send word to all the vampires who knew of the Cullen's, they would show them Renesmee. They would see and be witness to the half vampire child and the hope that with enough witnesses they would be able to prove to the Volturi that she was not an immortal child. If the plan failed the alternative was to fight the Volturi and everyone knew what the outcome would be; if they had somehow miraculously defeat the Volturi they would lose people in the fight.

Now the by next day's afternoon the only members left of the Cullen family in were Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. The rest had left for the four corners of the world hoping to find support from the many friends Carlisle had made over the years. Leah and Jake were sitting on the back porch looking into the forest, a comfortable silence between the two. Leah had just gotten off the phone, who had assured that her that both Teddy and himself had reached the campsite without incident.

Bella and Edward were upstairs with Renesmee whilst Carlisle was the phone, contacting the vampires who carried phones. Esme was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Jake Leah and Nessie who now reached the age of small child Carlisle had estimated she was at least four years old.

"We're going to beat them Jake" Leah said breaking the silence between the two "We're going to protect Nessie, prove to them she's not an immortal child" she finished in a firm voice that brokered no argument, Jake sighed and smiled at his Beta thankful her words of support.

"I hope your right" Jake said putting his head in hands breathing a deep sigh before he continued in a choked voice.

"I can't lose her Leah…I just can't" Jake said in a choked voice. Leah could understand how he was feeling. If someone were threatening Harry like the Volturi were Renesmee she would be a mess.

Wrapping an arm his shoulder in support she took a moment before speaking. "Renesmee will be fine Jake…you'll see trust me." Jake smiled at her for moment, pair watching the rare unclouded sun dip down beneath the horizon and the full moon rise.

"Come on lets go inside" Leah said to Jake the pair rising and turning to go back into the house when they heard. It was howl but unlike they had ever hear a wolf or a pack member howl. It was loud and monstrous sound echoing down the mountain raising the hairs on the back of her neck in fear.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked quaver in her voice. The howl had the same effect on him as it did her she could tell, pure unadulterated fear; that howl had been the sound of a true apex predator and it had terrified them both.

"Just a wolf Jake, just a wolf" Leah said to him "Come on lets go back inside" Leah finished wanting to get inside, into the safety of the Cullen household. As Leah followed Jake into the kitchen she willed herself to believe the words she had spoken to Jake. _It's just a wolf_ she told herself, even though deep down she knew that whatever had made that howl was no ordinary wolf.

She was thankful Harry had told her he was going in the opposite direction to the mountains, to a camping ground just outside of Forks to the south. If Leah hadn't heard from him by midnight she would go to campsite and make sure with her own eyes that he was ok.

 _HPOV_

The snowy mountains were silent only broken by the occasional sound of insects and animals that inhabited the frigid region. Suddenly the light sounds of snow could be being broken by a pair of wolfs when suddenly two wolfs, if you call them bounded out of the darkness. One was quite smaller and quite different to larger of two. Almost human looking it had the snout of a canine, with the body characteristics of a human with a light dusting of fur Teddy's Lycan form looked like a cross between a human and a wolf. He barely reached one third of the height of Harry's animagus form

Pair of wolfs stopped for a moment the smaller sniffing the ground the ground for a moment whilst the older simply stood beside him allowing his cub to pick up the scent. _Can you smell the scent?_ Harry projected his thoughts towards Teddy. Werewolf's typically formed tight packs, able to telepathically project their thoughts to each, ensure they are able to better co-ordinate between them.

The same link had formed between Harry and Teddy, Harry theorising it was a combination of his animagus form and the close bond he had formed with Teddy that allowed for such a bond to develop between them. Teddy sniffed the ground for a moment before nodding his head in indication of the direction of the deer they were hunting. Harry thought that if Teddy hunted animals during the full moon it would help sate bloodlust of the wolf inside him. _That way_ came Teddy's voice in his mind.

As the pair took off in the direction of their prey they had no idea the wide red eyes of a vampire followed their every movement. Dimitri had been sent ahead by the Volturi to gather information on the Volturi when he had detected the unmistakable scent of a child of the moon. Following it silently from a far distance so as not to be detected by scent he was thankful for the overpowering smell of the vampire left behind by the newborn army. Using skills Dimitri had learned whilst hunting the animals on the orders of the Volturi he was able to keep the wolfs in his sight. As he followed the pair of wolfs as they hunted and killed the wild deer he knew without a doubt that this was a child of the moon.

The ferociousness it showed when hunting and killing its prey whilst more controlled than a typical Lycan it still showed signs of the animalistic nature in the way it killed the deer. As Dimitri watched the Lycan he realised he wasn't the only tracking the pair spotting a small brunette vampire. Dimitri realised this was a survivor of the vampire army the Volturi had unofficially supported in the hopes they would destroy. Realising that he needed to report to the Volturi this new crucial piece of information _._

 _It would be the Cullen's final_ _undoing_ Dimitri, an immortal child they would might survive, but the fact that the Cullen's were aware of the Lycan their territory and hadn't reported it would be their death sentence. _Shame_ Dimitri thought to himself as he made his way South intent finding a phone _it would have been entertaining to see the newborn attack the Lycan_ he thought as a laugh burst from his throat just imaging the carnage those two wolfs would cause to pretty little newborn.

Harry sighed as he chained Teddy up to the pole just outside of the tent. Harry turned and walked over to the campfire putting his hands up to fire, taking a seat on the log beside it. Harry sat there a moment looking over at Teddy still in his wolf, curled up sated till the next full moon. Watching Teddy transform into his cursed form still shattered Harry's every time it happened. Unlike the smooth transformation of Harry went through went transforming into his wolf Teddy's experience extremely painful.

All his bones would break and shift causing the young boy to scream in pain. Harry would often look away till the transformation, not able to bear the pain of seeing his nephew go through such pain. Afterwards Harry would transform linking his mind with Teddy helping him to gather his focus to and regain control. After that they had ran through the mountains, hunting through the night. Harry could have sworn he felt eyes on him through the forest, but he hadn't been able smell anything (not that he could smell much other than sickly smell of the vampires that dominated the entire region) and every time he checked his surrounding he found nothing and no-one following him.

 _You're still as paranoid as ever_ Harry thought to himself ruefully. The sun would rise in the next half an hour and Teddy would revert to his form after which Harry would carry him into the tent and allow the recover till they left. Looking over Teddy once Harry decided to go for a walk through forest. As he stood and walked away from the camp he let closed his eye and allowed the sounds of the forest watching over him.

And suddenly he a _whoosh_ go past him causing his eyes to snap open in surprise. There less than stood what appeared to be a fifteen year old girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, she was short barely able to reach Harry's shoulder's and at first glance looked unthreatening but the blood red of her eyes gave her away; she was a vampire. As they stared at each other, everything he knew about vampire's he had learned about in third year defence against the dark arts came rushing to his mind.

Vampires were able to be killed, a wooden stake or removal of the heart would kill them as would decapitation. Direct sunlight would cause them to burst into flames, fire would also cause them die as well. Whilst wizards held the advantage over the vampires with magic, vampires had increased strength, heightened senses and increased speed.

They were also extremely durable, able to regenerate had at an incredible rate and they had fangs coated in a deadly poison that had deadly consequences if you survived the attack the poison from their fangs would cause the victim to turn within three days of being, shorter if there multiple bites. It was often advised to wizards that if they are to encounter they are to apparate to the closest Auror office and report the encounter.

The vampire would usually be hunted and sworn to secrecy by magic or killed was more typical outcome. Auror's often had to work in teams of two or three to take down a single vampire. The more vampire's, the more Auror's were required to battle them. During the Second War Harry had come into contact with numerous vampires and even more in his career as an Unspeakable and an Auror. He was able to recognise the hunger in her eyes; this vampire was close to starvation, her eyes he noticed had an added amber like tint to red of them.

"So hungry" the young girl moaned sniffing the hair before locking her eyes onto him "and you smell so good unlike those other wolfs" she said before she prang at him causing Harry to apparate to where the vampire was standing. The girl was shocked for a moment, before she turned and dodged the Incendio spell Harry had fired at her. She looked quite shocked at the turn of events, in the blink of an eye she had gone from the hunter to the hunted. As she land after dodging the fireball she was quite shocked to see the human moving in to attack _with his bare hands_ the newborn thought in fear.

As he started to swing at her she realised he had speed that matched hers, and as the first right hook connected it sent her straight into the tree behind her causing it bend and break under the force of the blow. As Harry saw the young vampire stunned and in slight pain he pounced on her not giving her a chance he started to lay blow after blow into her causing the tree under buckle break further under the force. As Harry picked up a piece of the splintered tree below him, raising it above her intent on striking the killing blow something made him pause.

Maybe it was her age or maybe it as the pain and resignation in her eyes as if she knew was fate was long coming and had long ago accepted it. It was a look he had come to see in his own eyes during the darkest days of the Second War. He had come to think that he wouldn't survive the Second War but he was determined that if he was die he would take Voldemort with him. As he looked at her he realised she as a newborn, no more than a few month into her new life. Coming to a decision he threw the wood away into the forest and looked at her.

The young newborn was confused, weak and helpless at the mysterious figure who had wholly beaten her.

"Well just finish it…please" she whispered closing her eyes preparing for the killing blow. But it never came. Instead when she opened her eyes she found his hand outstretched to her. When Harry had looked into her eyes, he performed a silent Lilligilemens spell he saw glimpses her thoughts and her life up until this point.

Raised by an abusive father who beat who regularly she took to streets when she was thirteen to escape his wrath. After two horrifying years a vampire named Reilly had turned her and told her she was to help take down another cover; the Cullen's. As he took all of this the young girl spoke before closing. Harry stopped for a moment for holding his hand out for her to take. She see opened her eyes she saw the outstretched hand; confused and wary at what it meant.

Harry recognised a kindred spirit in her, his own history of the abuse at the hands Dursley's, she was like looking to into a what-if future had Hagrid not come and informed him of the magical. Harry been contemplating running away when Hagrid had come and save him. _This could have been you_ he thought but what solidified his decision and made him stretch his hand to her He also saw a longing for a family she thought she could no longer have, something he knew all too well having felt it as a constant companion before Teddy came into his life.

"Take it" Harry murmured to the young girl "I promise I won't hurt you" he finished. She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it allowing him to pull her up off the ground.

"What's your name?" Harry asked her. She looked at him for a moment before she responded.

"Bree Tanner, and can I ask who and what are you?" she asked obviously in disbelief causing him laugh.

"My name is Harry Potter" he said pausing for a moment (after all it was only once he told someone this for the first time) "and I'm a wizard" he finished to her shocked face.

 **A/N: So the plot begins to thicken. The Volturi have found out that there is a child of the moon in Forks and for those of you who guessed Bree Tanner is the addition I have added. How she survived the Newborn battle in Eclipse will be explained in the next chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews of the latest developments to the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, thank my brand new beta Ogremen on any improvements, he worked hard on my rough draft so thank you. Also I have a bit of University work over the next week that I have to focus on so it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter done. As usual I own nothing but the story, the characters belong and their worlds belong to their owners. Now on with the story…**

Chapter 5: Second Chances, Disruptions and a Second Date

 _HPOV_

After Harry had told the young vampire what he was the information stunned her into silence. "You're a-a what?" she asked in disbelief. Harry just laughed at her turning and making his way toward the campsite.

"I'm a wizard…now are you coming, or what?" he asked starting to walk into the forests, towards his campsite. The sun was starting to rise however unlike the previous day there was a heavy cloud cover, masking the early dawn in an earie light often associated with twilight. As Harry walked closer to the camp site he felt Bree catch up and walk into step with him.

"I thought vampires and werewolf's were the only supernatural things out there…Reilly never mentioned wizards," she said to him an inquisitive tone to her voice. Harry smiled down at her, letting her know her questions were welcome and open to be answered.

"Not a lot of vampires are aware of our world," Harry replied to her as the campsite came into view. What shocked Bree first was the small figure tied to the post bound in chains. She had seen the creature as Harry tied it up and to find out it was a mere child, she would have guessed he was around six or seven from his appearance. As she watched Harry, he moved around the chains with an ease that made her think he had done this a lot, her curiosity was starting to burst from her.

Who was this 'wizard' and what did he mean by 'our world'. The thoughts were starting to race through her mind making her dizzy. As she watched him pick the small boy up, disappearing into the tent for the moment before returning with a potion.

"Here, drink this it will help you," Harry murmured to her. Bree eyed the bottle, looking warily at the bottle for a moment causing him to stop for a moment and put the bottle down on the ground for the moment.

"I know you've been used…by your father…by Reilly but I promise I will never do that to you," Harry said to her holding the potion back up to her. It was his eyes that made her reach up and take the bottle from his hands. She looked at it before taking a unneeded breath and downing the bottle. It tasted delicious Bree thought, better then human blood even, once she had finished the bottle, her hunger disappeared almost immediately sating her as good as a fresh human better even.

"What was that?" she asked Harry in disbelief causing him to chuckle at her. "It's called a blood-replenishing potion, if a human took it does as it name entails" he said pausing rubbing his glasses on his shirt for a moment before he continued.

"When vampires drink it…it's the same as drinking six litres of blood…enough to sate even a newborn, well, for a while anyway," he said smiling at her. Now that her bloodlust was under control they could have a talk about what happens next without worries.

"So I'm going to give you a brief rundown of how the magical world works," he said before launching into a lecture like mode. He spoke of a world that existed both within and separate from the 'Mundane' world she heard him refer to what he called 'non-magical people.' He went on to explain that there were magical governments in almost every country in the world with schools, hospitals, a whole world of more stuff.

As Harry finished off a brief rundown of the magical world to the stunned vampire, he noticed the sun started to raise and was barely visible. After a few moments Bree seemed to come to life, wanting to learn more of this world that he came from.

"So, wizards have like normal nine-to-five jobs?" she asked with a smile, getting a nod in return. "So what do you do?" she questioned towards Harry. Here Harry went serious for a moment. "That's actually what I want to talk to you about," he stated, pausing for a moment, "I swore I would never use you so I'll tell you upfront…I'm an Auror…a dark wizard catcher."

"Specifically the branch I work for is the Seattle branch that was opened in response to both a growing magical population in Seattle and…a string of missing person's in Seattle that were found to be the cause of a vampire," Harry said to her in gentle voice. She was instantly alert and on the defensive making Harry stand up and walk around to sit beside her, a small distance separating the two.

"Don't worry, I'm not after you," Harry said to her "I need to know who crea-I mean changed, you and the others? What happened to all the newborns, and why and how did you survive?" Harry questioned her, causing the small vampire to look down reminding him that whilst she was a vampire she was still a newborn, essentially she was a fifteen year old girl a few months into her vampire life. And from what she had seen of her life, both her vampire and her human life, she remembered how much she had been used in the past.

"His name was Reilly…he found me when I was living on the streets in Seattle," she lowered her head in shame here "He came and bought me a burger…and then he offered me a 'better' life but all he did was use me-use us for that _bitch_!" Bree said, spitting the last word out venomously.

"Reilly eventually told us what we were really turned for…Victoria, the woman who created Reilly and started the newborn army told us of a coven in the area," she said turning her head away in sadness.

"They just used us as cannon fodder, while Reilly and her ran after a vampire and a human…Edward and Bella, I think their names were," she spoke softly, the pain evident in her voice.

"They never told us about the wolfs that helped them…they all died…all of the other newborns that Reilly and Victoria had made. And Carlisle-the leader of the coven I think overpowered me…but he didn't kill me," she spoke to him in a soft voice.

"When the human and the vampire came back down the mountain the vampire, Edward, told them the Volturi were on their way…so Carlisle...the leader, I think, h-he let me go…told me to run as fast as I can and hide…and I did, I found a cave up here in the mountains, until I saw you and your son running through the forest," she said finished smiling at him getting one in return. As Harry took this all in as he stood up and started to put dirt on the fire.

"So now we've had that conversation," Harry said to her, "Now comes the conversation on what happens next," he finished looked down at her.

"The way I look at it you have three real options at the moment," Harry said to her raising a finger "Option one, you stay here up in these mountains starving and hiding in a cave."

"The second," he stated holding up two fingers, "Is for you to the leave the area…try to make your own way in the world." Bree looked up at him, neither of those options were all that appealing to her.

"What's the third?" Bree asked softly looking down instead of at Harry.

"You come home with me," these words causing her head to shoot up to him in shock. "Now, before you get ahead of yourself, there's going to be some conditions to this," Harry said indicating him and Bree "If it's going to work, you're going to have follow some rules, don't worry its nothing too bad."

"What are the conditions?" Bree asked Harry.

"First we have to change your appearance, and your scent…if certain people were to find out...well it's going to lead to some awkward questions," Harry said chuckling, then he suddenly hit himself in the head "Shit I forgot to call!" he said running for the tent, sending Bree into laughter at the site of him running for his tent.

As Harry went into the tent Bree realised there was something off about the tent. It was still early morning but Bree couldn't make out Harry's shadow through the fabric at all. Walking over to the tent, looking at the entry flap for a moment before lifting it and walking in, a gasp of shock escaping from her as she did. It was huge, at least the size of a small apartment, it had two double bunks, one of which held the sleeping boy, a table, a door she thought would lead to a bathroom.

She spotted Harry near the two ruck sacks on the ground with a phone up to his ear, talking quietly, a soft smile on his face. For some reason she couldn't really make out his conversation, it sounded to her as if there was a buzzing blocking out her ability to hear. He suddenly looked over and smiled as if to say 'Gotcha,' which made her give him a sheepish look. Harry apologised to Leah for not calling her sooner, and assuring her that both him and Teddy were fine, and would be on their way home soon, which seemed to placate her and calm her down.

Once Harry was finished on the phone, he walked over to Bree who was looking around the tent in shock. "Magic…this one, well, to quote an infamous Doctor, 'it's bigger on the inside,'" Harry said as he started to laugh at his own joke, getting nothing but a confused look from the girl. Harry stopped when he realised he was the only one laughing.

"You know…Doctor Who…nothing...really?" Harry said to her a slight look of embarrassment on his face as he rubbed the back of his head before finishing "Well, must be a British thing then."

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand," Harry said taking a seat at the table, Bree taking the one opposite him at the table "Where were we?" he questioned her.

"Well, before you started going on about some random TV show I've never heard off," Bree said, causing Harry splutter in mock outrage, causing Bree to smile at him.

"You were explaining how, if I wanted to come live with you there were conditions?" Bree said, a cheeky smile on her face. Harry shook his head at her before he started to speak.

"Right, you know the first…the second is, you have to go back to school," Harry said already putting his hand up to stop her from talking, "You're a fifteen year old girl…and while hanging out with me and Teddy is fine with us…maybe it would be good to have some friends your own age."

"How am I supposed to do that…I can barely control myself around one or two people, and you want me to go to a place where there are hundreds of people…I don't think I can do that," Bree whispered to him slightly ashamed at her perceived weakness. Bree felt a warm hand softly grasp her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Don't worry I can help with that," he said murmuring to her while directing a warm smile towards her, "But now that you know the conditions you have a choice to make…three options to choose from."

"You have until I've pack the campsite up…which won't take too long" he said to her walking over to the small boy and grabbing the two rucksacks that lay on the ground next to him. As he walked her towards the flap leading out to the forest Bree's thoughts raged in different directions. Once they were outside Harry pulled a thin stick out of his pocket, 'That must be his wand,' Bree thought. He waved it once and the tent starting to fold itself up. As this was happening Bree thought hard on what she wanted, and the options that Harry had laid out for her.

Her first instinct had been distrust of him…after all, everyone she had known had used her in her life up until this point in her life. "Why are you doing this…offering to help me…take me in?" she questioned him. This made Harry pause in his inspections of the young boy and caused him to look at her. "

"Because...I know what it's like, to be alone and lost," he stated softly, looking back down at the young child in his arms. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he continued.

"To be used and discarded…to be seen as expendable, but Teddy," here he paused, nodding down at the little boy, "He reminded me that even if a person is surrounded by the darkness…that all it takes is for a single flame to guide you out of that dark abyss…do you understand what I'm saying?" he said looking over at her and getting an emotional nod in return. Harry looked over, noticing the tent had finished packing itself up.

He walked over to it, waving his wand and the tent along with the two rucksacks packed themselves into a smaller pouch that looked too small to hold all of its contents. Putting it over his shoulder, tightening his grip on Teddy, he looked at Bree.

"Decision time Bree, what option are you going to take?" Harry questioned the young vampire. She looked at him for a moment before a resolute look came over her face as she reached her decision.

"I'll take option three," she murmured to him getting a smile for her answer. As he walked over to her he gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Good choice…now this might feel a bit strange," Harry said, and before giving Bree a chance to answer all three had disappeared with a resounding crack from the clearing, leaving no evidence of their campsite behind.

 _HPOV_

After Harry had apparated with Teddy and Bree, who looked a little pale, well paler for a vampire, from the trip, he had taken Teddy upstairs and deposited him in his bed, tucking him in before silently leaving the room and going back downstairs. He found Bree sitting on the couch watching a random TV show.

"So what happens now?" Bree asked not shifting her focus from TV. Taking a seat next to her he took the remote out of her hands and changing it to the news causing her to glare lightly at him in response.

"Now…I will explain to Teddy that he's going to have a new house guest," he said smiling at her before shifting his attention back to the TV. "Is it going to be a problem…I heard the other wolfs say that my smell was quite horrible to them," Bree replied to him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to put some basic charms and transfigurations spells on you," he said to her, "Basically, I'm going to change your eye colour and your scent so you look and smell human to other magical creatures," he finished raising his wand from his pocket.

"May I?" Harry asked her, getting a nod in response from her. Muttering under his breath he raised his wand and ran it over her murmuring what she thought was Latin and before she knew it, it was over as fast as it had begun.

"Well," Bree said looking at her arms to see if there was a visible change, "I don't feel any different," she said causing Harry to laugh.

"Go look at your reflection and then tell me," Harry said her. As Bree got up to look at her reflection, Harry walked into the kitchen and checked the time. When he saw what time it was he started to gather the ingredients for lunch, Teddy would be waking soon, he started to cook his favourite meal for after a full moon, a very bloody and rare steak, with mashed potatoes and veggies.

He felt a whoosh and suddenly his arms were full of a newborn. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept saying before looking at him in the eye, where there was once the red of a vampire's eyes, it had turned to softer light brown colour. Not knowing what else to do, he simply laughed and hugged the young vampire back. After a few moments Bree released him, allowing to back away a bit keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"If I'd known I'd get this reaction, I would have changed your hair colour too," he said to the smiling vampire.

"I'm sorry it's just…the one thing I got from my mother was her eyes, and when I turned I lost that…thank you for giving them back to me," Bree said in choked voice. Harry smiled at her again, rubbing her shoulders lightly before turning back to the task he was doing before he was _'attacked_ ' by the newborn. A she sat down at the island in the kitchen, Bree's head shot up slightly, hearing a noise he obviously couldn't.

"Your son's up," Bree murmured to him.

"He's not my son…he's my nephew, but I guess I am the closest thing to a father he has," Harry said standing over the stove and starting to dish up the food. Small sleepy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs before Teddy's sleepy form appeared. He was wiping his eyes and yawning when he entered the kitchen. Harry picked him up and placed him on the stool next to Bree, the boy still unaware that there was a third person in the kitchen with them.

"How you feeling Teddy?" Harry asked placing a plate of food in front of him. Harry got a sleepy mumble in response causing Harry to laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Well, while you sleeping last night we had a guest the camp site," Harry said indicating Bree who was still sitting next to Teddy, smiling at him and his innocence. Teddy's head suddenly shot up in her direction, and before she knew it she was being hugged by the young Lycan. As Teddy settled back into his chair he started talking to her a mile a minute, happy to have another person to talk with now.

"Hi, I'm Teddy, what's your name? Did you see me as a wolf, I can run so fast! How did you find us, we were in the mountains, Harry said there was no-one else around," Teddy questioned in quick succession. Harry simply laughed at his godson's response, his loving nature already showing itself to Bree.

"Teddy, there is something I need to talk to you about," Harry said interrupting Teddy's interrogation of Bree.

"She's a vampire Teddy…and as long as you don't have a problem with it she was going to be staying with us for a while," Harry spoke hesitantly, unsure of his nephew's reaction. His fears were for nothing when he squelled and hugged Bree almost jumping into her lap.

"You're going to be my big sister, I just know it!" he said in a firm voice for a six year old. Bree was obviously quite shocked, not understanding how she was getting this reaction when he knew she was a vampire.

"You did hear him say that I'm a vampire right?" Bree asked Teddy, making sure he understood. Teddy nodded his head at her as if she was a little slow.

"So? I'm a werewolf, and so what if you're a vampire, that doesn't matter to me," came Teddy's innocent response making Harry's heart swell in pride for his young cub. Teddy could thaw even the coldest of hearts, just as he did with Harry, he was accepting Bree for who she was, what she was never even coming into his mind. As he finished his meal he hopped off the stool and started to drag Bree towards the stairs.

"Come on you, since you're going to be my big sister I have to show you all my toys!" Teddy said enthusiastically to Bree. She looked at Harry, getting a nod in return, and disappeared up the stairs with Teddy talking to her a mile a minute. Sighing Harry realised that whilst the easy parts where done, now came the hard part and the thing he detested most in his life, _paperwork_ _demons_.

Sighing he hit the speed dial number 3, his Deputy Auror number, "Gellel," came her voice after a few moments of ringing.

"Gellel, its Harry, I have some news. I know what happened to the newborn army..." Harry spoke down to the phone.

"But before we go into that, can you start putting paperwork together…I think I just adopted a vampire as my daughter..." Harry said in disbelief, the reality of the morning finally sinking in. _'Oh shit what did I just get myself into?'_ was the only thought running through his mind.

LPOV

 _Leah knew she was dreaming, the place in which she found herself was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It looked to be a corridor in an abandoned factory, the hallway was extremely dirty with several pipes that ran above the ceiling, leaking, and the only light came from a bulb hanging over a door at the end of the corridor. It wasn't the surroundings that bothered her, it was the emotions they invoked in her; pain, despair, and guilt crashed into her like waves making her breathless._

 _The sound of footsteps behind her alerted her that she was no longer alone in the hallway. A man dressed in black, with the mask of serpent covering the upper half of his face and he was dressed in what Leah could only describe as black robes. His appearance sent a wave of dread and anticipation into her as he walked closer and then passed right through her, Leah, realising she wasn't his target, turned to the doorway where the source of light was coming from._

 _Leah found herself following him both unaware and knowing perfectly what lay beyond the door. As the masked man reached the door Leah noticed there were several latches on the door. With a jolt she realised what it was; a prison cell. The figure reached into his pocket withdrawing what appeared to be a thin stick to her. He waved it in a circular pattern when suddenly the door flashed and all the doors unlocked of their own accord and the door opened Leah followed the dark figure into the new room._

 _The first thing she noticed was the stench, it was overpowering to her senses. It smelled to Leah of rotting flesh, feces, blood, and piss. Blocking her nose she was able to take stock of the room, it was dimly lit from a bulb hanging from the ceiling. It was covered in what Leah realised in horror was blood. It clung to the walls and ceiling some of it was fresh perhaps a day old, but others were weeks old. Whatever horrors had been committed in this room, the level of bloodshed she was witnessing was unlike anything she had seen in her short life._

 _She finally noticed the masked figure and herself were no longer the only occupants of the room. As she took in the third person she was quite horrified. He was covered in fresh blood though, so she could see no actual wounds on his body, but there were numerous scars across his body and they were fresh._ _ **How could anything survive that sort of punishment and appear to have no cuts on his body?**_ _Leah thought horrified._

 _From her angle only she noticed his feet and hands were both tied together and to the chair making his hands bunch, as near to his feet as possible, behind his back, and his back was towards her, all that was visible was black hair with congealed blood sticking to it. He was filthy, dressed in cloth that was once cloth, but had been cut until only pieces of the pants remained, and she realised the smell in the room was originating from the figure in the chair._

" _Have you had enough?" the figure asked its voice distorted and unrecognisable from either as a female or male._

" _I'm…not…telling…you…anything..." the figure in the chair was barely able to whisper out, it was course and rough, as if it had only been used to scream. With a horrified realisation that she recognised the voice, she started the walk around coming to stand by the robbed figure, the person on the chair as she realised who it was._

" _Well you had your chance…shall we begin, for today you seem nicely healed up from yesterday, eh Harry?" the figure asked laughing evilly at her imprint before he started raising the stick he used to unlock the door and pointed it directly at Harry._

" _Crucio!" it said and that's when she and Harry started to scream._

"Leah...Leah wake up!" she heard Jakes voice. She vaguely started to take in the Cullen's living room, realising she had fallen asleep. She realised that Jake and her weren't the only occupants of the room. Bella and Edward, just behind Jake, whom was kneeling in front of where she was laying, with

Seth giving her concerned look from just behind Jake, that was when she started to feel the calming presence of Jasper making her realise he was standing in the doorway with Alice. Carlisle and Esme filled the other sofa, in the room.

She realised it early evening, she must have fallen asleep after talking with Harry, after spending the night worrying about him, and that thing that made the howl. She had heard from him earlier that morning saying he was on his way back, but he would be busy with a family emergency for the next couple of days. After hanging up with him she had laid her head down intending to rest for a couple of minutes, and she ended up sleeping all day.

"Sorry…I was dreaming...well it was more like a nightmare, about Harry, none of it made any sense..." Leah murmured sitting up and putting her head in her hands, realising she was covered in a cold sweat and had a racing heart even for a member of the pack.

"It must have of been one hell of a nightmare…you were screaming like you being tortured!" her little brother said to her, as he took a seat on the couch a concerned note in his voice. She realised everyone in the room was looking at her with the same worried look on Seth's face.

"I'm sorry…I'm good now," she said "So, what are pixie and solider boy doing here?" she tried to finish with her usual heat but failed miserably. She hated to admit it but Jasper's empathic abilities were soothing her and she was afraid that if he left she would break down from emotions she still felt from the dream. She sent what she hoped was a discrete grateful look in his direction as she spoke addressing Alice and Jasper.

"I had a vision yesterday…it was a long shot, but I thought that it might help, but something changed everything last night, I was just starting to explain early this morning I had another vision, a completely different vision, and every time I try to see a different path all I can see is the same vision," Alice responded with despair. Her psychic abilities were failing her just when her family needed them the most and it made the caring vampress visibly upset.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle asked "You've always been able to see alternate versions based on the choices…your saying that this vision is basically saying there are no other way's it can turn out?"

"I think so, and what's worse is it doesn't make any sense," Alice replied to Carlisle.

"What happened in the dream?" Bella asked her new vampire sibling. Alice took a deep breath focusing on the vision, Edward closing his eye's, seeing it in Alice's mind with his telepathy.

"The start does make sense…the packs and other vampire's, friends who replied to our pleas for witnesses, are standing in a field, the entire Volturi guard with Marcus, Aro, and Caius," Alice spoke causing everything to freeze in fear. _'The entire guard were coming,'_ Leah thought in horror and as she realised all the other's had the same realization; their minds were made up on Renesmee origins, and they intended to punish the Cullen's and everyone who stood with them.

"The next part of the vision doesn't make sense though…just as they're about to attack, there's a loud crack and suddenly a figure appears, dressed in red and gold robes holding a stick," Alice said, the confusion evident in her voice. The description of the robes and the stick matched portions of Leah's dream perfectly.

"He say's something…Protego which is Latin for protection i think. Then a wall of blue energy appears, halting the Volturi guards attack and that's where my vision ends," Alice finished describing the vision. Leah realised she had to share portions of her dream with everyone…the coincidence's between Alice's vision and her dream were too close to ignore.

"Umm you guys aren't going to believe me," she said as everyone looked at her "But I just had a dream…in it there was a figure in black robes using a stick and mumbling Latin making things happen as if...as if by magic..." she finished to the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

After Leah had dropped the bombshell of her dream Alice had sprung on her demanding to know every aspect of the dream. As Leah described the dream to the Cullen's her composure started to break and the _pain_ she felt from the dream shone through. Jake took a seat on her other side wrapping an arm around her in support. A week ago she would have shrugged him off, but now, she drew strength from her alpha knowing her pack was supporting her and understanding the distress of seeing her imprint in such conditions, and then to see him being tortured like that, she knew her dreams would be haunted by his screams.

As the room once again fell into shock as Leah finished her story, she took the precious few moments to gather her composure.

"What do you think Carlisle?" Edward murmured breaking the silence of the room. As the eldest vampire, he had the most knowledge of the world and creature's that inhabited it. Carlisle had at one point lived with the Volturi, and it was the description of the stick that brought back a memory from over a century before he had started to form his family, when had been a lonely nomadic vampire

"I don't know of anything specifically that does what you described…but I do remember something. It was during a conversation with a vampire that found me after a few decades. We travelled together for several months but he tired of my company and choice of diet and left," the blonde vampire said leaning forward putting his chin in his hands.

"I remember we were staying in an Inn in Scotland and I asked him if there was anything else out there other than vampires. He told me of the 'children of the moon,' humans who turned into monstrous wolfs by moonlight," he said. This shocked Leah and her pack, there were other types of werewolf's out there.

"He mentioned something then…what was it?" Carlisle thought before remembering what he'd said.

"He said that if I saw someone draw what looked like a stick on me…I should run as fast as I can and he laughed…when I asked, he just said to trust him and he changed the topic," Carlisle said finishing his tale from centuries ago.

"Do you remember the vampire's name?" Leah asked getting a nod in response.

"Yes his name was Sanguini," Carlisle murmured in response.

 _LPOV/HPOV_

After the revelation that a mysterious vampire Carlisle travelled with might have answers. The pack and the Cullen's agreed that there were too many coincidences. There were too many similarities, for there not to be. However they didn't know enough about Harry, they didn't know if he was a friend, or a foe. And that had been where the argument started, Jake had tried to tell his beta that she should try to put some distance between herself and Harry. The right hook he got in response from her, showed that whilst the imprint had softened her she was still Leah Clearwater, and she was not to be fucked with.

After that Leah had told Jake that she had been to his house for dinner and all she saw was a loving family, nothing sinister. Jake had told her, her imprint was clouding her better judgements, and that's when Leah had really snapped. She had started screaming about everything she had sacrificed for her tribe and even Jake.

And now, when she had finally found him, Jake was attempting to keep him from her and the argument had ended swiftly when Leah reminded Jake that if she hadn't helped protect Renesmee when she and Jake had broken, off he wouldn't have his imprint at all. Jake had finally conceded to his alpha agreeing that she should be free to see her imprint but with the promise to be careful and to report if she saw anything that resembled that stick she had seen.

Harry meanwhile had spent the better half of Friday afternoon on the on the phone with his Deputy, filling her in on what Bree had told him on the newborns, the army, and the local coven of vampires. After revealing that the Army had been wiped out, they agreed to mark the case as solved, document the relevant names, and add it to the list of cases that they had closed.

When Harry had requested documents be prepared for Bree, Gellel had simply started to laugh over his phone. Harry's luck was infamous in the magical world, even in the American magical world; where he went, trouble often followed. After his deputy stopped laughing at him, "Only you Potter, would adopt a lycan and a vampire," she had said, still laughing slightly, Harry called Bree down from where she and Teddy had been playing in his room to snap some quick photos. After that, Harry told her to contact to Mundane Government and get the records they were creating for Bree into their system.

After that he had prepared dinner for Teddy and another blood potion for Bree. As they ate diner, Harry would discuss what would happen once the documents came through. Her name would be changed from Bree Tanner, to Bree Evans, and the cover story they were setting up for her. Bree's father had passed away, and with no other close family, Harry was taking legal guardianship of her until her 'eighteenth' birthday.

When Teddy had started to get sleepy after dinner, Harry had put Teddy to bed who was still recovering from his transformation. After that Harry had led Bree to the spare room, telling her it was hers for as long as she was with him, making her hug him in thanks. It had been years since Bree had lived in a house, and even the spartan room with a single bed, a TV, and a bedside table. After telling her he was turning in for the night he said she could go anywhere in the house, bar his study, and he requested she be quiet, so that Teddy could rest peacefully.

The next morning when Harry had been going into the meeting, _'Bree better be grateful for this, work on a Saturday,'_ Harry had thought to himself at one point after Bree had assured him that Teddy and her would be a phone call away. The pair had quickly bonded together despite the supposed animosity between their two races.

Whilst the Cullen's and the pack meanwhile were welcoming their first arrivals who heard their plea for help. Leah, the Cullens, and the new arrivals started to train and learn how to work together, even better and with the new arrivals. Harry had called her late that afternoon, telling her that one of his cousins had died and he was taking custody of a young girl, he had sounded slightly fearful of her response, but Leah's heart only swelled with love.

She assured him that was a part of him she liked the most. Harry had, on impulse, asked if she was still up for that second date. After quickly saying yes, Harry had invited her over for dinner for the following night, quickly making sure she didn't mind a teenager and a child being there as well. She had laughed and said she was looking forward to seeing Teddy again and also meeting Bree. After she had hung up with him, she had gone back to training, looking forward to her date the following evening.

Harry had left the office to return home to a very heated game going on between Bree and Teddy on the PS4. Harry had called Bree into the kitchen, giving Bree her new birth records, ID, she was only fifteen, and a phony family history, complete with school records. Harry told her she would settle in first, and then they would start to build up her tolerance with an agreed tentative date of returning to school on Monday next week.

Sunday passed uneventfully for both Harry and Leah, Harry simply lounging around the house getting to know his new housemate. Before either Harry or Leah realised it evening had fallen, and it was time for their second date.

 _HPOV_

It was twenty minutes before Leah was due to arrive and Harry, accompanied by an amused pair of lycan and vampire, stood in the bathroom. Harry was attempting to do something about his hair, his nerves were a nervous wreck, and he was quite frustrated whilst Bree and Teddy looked on, amused whispering happening between the pair.

"You would think that, with I've learned about the magical and mundane worlds, I still haven't found a way to calm this rat's nest," Harry said with frustrated movements as his hands attempted to flatten his untameable hair. His statement caused Bree and Teddy to break out into laughter, Bree walked up and pulled his hands from his head.

"Relax, from what you've told me, Leah likes you already, and with your weird bond thingy, all you have to do is be yourself," Bree assured him causing him to laugh.

"Right, honest," Harry mumbled to himself before wincing slightly and turning to her "How pissed do you think she's going to be when finds out I'm a wizard?" This caused Bree herself to wince, and Teddy to look confused.

"Not well…but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it...unless you want to tell her tonight?" Bree questioned with an innocent smile on her face, whilst Teddy nodded on.

"Yeah, then I can show her my cool powers," Teddy said, his hair quickly shifting to green, causing Bree to smile at him before it returned to its normal black.

"Look, I've barely known her a week…I'm not ready for her to find out yet…about everything," Harry said turning away from the pair. Teddy looked concerned at his Uncle, whilst Bree whispered something to the small boy causing him to smile at her and shortly after he left the room.

"I know I've only known you a few days, but if she cares about you half as much as you care about her, she'll accept you Harry," Bree murmured softly to him. It was another reminder to Harry of how she been had forced to mature far beyond her mere fifteen years. Harry smiled at her in the mirror before looking down.

"I will tell her when the time is right," Harry said to her, feeling better from the simple statement delivered by the young girl. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, causing Teddy to scream out "She's here!" and running excitedly to the front door. As Bree gathered Teddy away from front door, Harry took a deep breathe before opening the door. As always when he first saw her his heart skipped a beat and his magical core let out a hum as if it knew she was near.

"Hi," Leah said, a smile on her lips. Unable to control himself, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, lingering to smell her perfume.

"Hi," Harry murmured, taking a couple of steps back indicating she could come in. He noticed a slight flush on her face from his kiss as she passed him causing him to smirk. Bree and Teddy chose this moment to come down the stairs. Harry held his breathe hoping the spell he cast on Bree would be enough to fool Leah, feeling guilty for having to deceive her.

"Hi, I'm Bree," she said Leah "And you already know Teddy," she finished as the boy in question ran over hugging Leah's legs.

"Hi Leah," Teddy said as Leah kneeled down to Teddy, hugging the boy back, a soft spot for him already firmly developed.

"Hey Teddy, I heard you guys have had a rough couple of days," Leah murmured looking at Bree in sympathy, having lost her own father recently.

"I'm ok," Bree said smiling at her as Teddy went back over to her, "I got Teddy and my Uncle Harry now, as I understand it you and Harry have a date, so Teddy and I are going to watch Frozen in his room," she finished, leading the young boy away leaving a shocked pair in the kitchen.

"I take it you didn't ask her to do that?" Leah questioned him as the pair disappeared up the stairs. "No, I didn't," Harry replied to her shaking himself out his shock "You hungry?" he asked, walking around and taking two meals out of the oven.

"Starved," she replied smiling at him walking over to table taking a seat. Harry took the seat opposite her placing a meal of chicken schnitzel with chips and vegies. "Oh my god, you're going to spoil me," she murmured taking a bite out her schnitzel. If she hadn't had her extra abilities she wouldn't have heard his "You're damn right I am," causing her smile to grow.

Whilst they ate dinner they kept the conversation light, not straying into anything too emotional. Harry told her of his boarding school he had attended and some of his friends he'd made there. His description of the Weasley twins and their infamy for pranking, heavily edited, hard to explain their escape from Hogwarts if he didn't. Leah laughed at him and shared more stories of her own childhood. She told him of a fishing trip she had taken with her father and Charlie Swan, "It rained the whole time," she exclaimed to him, throwing chips when he laughed in response.

After dinner Harry realised he hadn't heard from Teddy and Bree in quite a while. "Give me a second, I just want to check on Teddy," Harry said getting a happy nod. "I'll clear the table, least I can do while you do that," Leah replied to him. Saying a quiet thanks, he went up the stairs and peeked into the room. Teddy was asleep, curled into Bree's side as she watched the end of the movie. She turned and smiled at him in reassurance before Harry turned back down the stairs to return to the kitchen as Leah was finishing up with loading the dishwasher.

"They're out," Harry said to her, causing her to laugh softly, "Want to come out to the front and have a glass of wine?" Harry asked her, getting a nod in response. Gathering a wine bottle and two glasses, Harry lead the way out the front door, sitting down on the swing on the porch stretching out his arm along the back.

"Smooth Potter," Leah said to him as she took a seat next to him, happily snuggling into his side. Harry poured them a glass of wine each, handing one to her the pair fell silent, content with gently swaying on the swing and the silent sounds of the forest for company. They sipped their wine, each lost in their own thoughts, content to sit with each other for company and the warmth they drew from the closeness of their bodies.

"You're not telling me everything…are you Harry?" Leah asked, breaking the silence. Harry tensed for a moment before she patted his stomach, reassuring him it was fine. If the dream had been real, then Harry had suffered horrific things in the past, and as she sat there she remembered the promise she gave to him; to be patient.

"No I'm not," he admitted, turning down to look her in the eyes "But I will, I promise," he murmured to her, getting a nod in response. They were slowly drawn to each other, closing their eyes and gently kissing for the first time. Harry's magic gave off another hum, and unnoticed by pair kissing on the porch, a light mist gently appeared like an aura for a moment, pulsing before disappearing unnoticed by the wizard and shape shifter, who were too lost in each other to notice anything but the feel of the others lips.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Love it or hate it let know with a review, until next time adios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, thank my beta Ogremen on any improvements, sorry for the delay I had to do a phil quiz which I got 70% in so was able to crank this chapter out last night, as always I own nothing the characters belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 6: Arguments, Family Bonding and a Miracle

 _LPOV_

After their date on Sunday night, where the innocent kiss quickly devolved into something more, until Harry remembered that there was a teenager and a small child asleep upstairs. After that he had quickly stopped, however the pair had spent a better portion of the night snuggled up on the swing sharing lingering kisses until they fell asleep in early morning. Harry had awoken first, having to get Teddy to school and himself to work, whilst Leah needed to head back to the Cullens' house and get an update on the situation involving the coming meeting with the Volturi.

As Leah was leaving, Harry kissed her goodbye when suddenly they were interrupted by excited squeals coming from the stairs.

"Come over tonight?" Harry murmured to Leah who was still in his arms. Leah nodded her head and pecked him one last time and left the house knowing if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to control herself, Teddy needed to go to school and Harry needed to get to work. The thought crossed her mind, the idea of grabbing him and locking themselves away in his room was very tempting. As Leah drove up to the Cullens' house she realised that for the early hour she felt oddly refreshed and well-rested though she'd only had a few hours' sleep.

She quickly dismissed these thoughts, attributing it to spending the night curled up next to her imprint. As she walked into the Cullens' house with a spring in her step she noticed Carlisle on the phone in the living room.

"Ok thanks, I appreciate it" he murmured hanging up the phone. The blonde vampire sighed and sank into the couch looking quite exhausted for a vampire.

"You ok?" Leah found herself in shocked asking him that. Carlisle looked just as surprised at the question as Leah found herself. _'Had she actually just shown concern for a Leech?'_ she found herself thinking. Carlisle was looking up at her in a way that she found disconcerting, searching for something she didn'tknow what though, and after a moment he seemed to have found whatever it was he was looking for, sighing again and leaning back into the sofa before speaking.

"We've got help coming in from around the world, we have vampire's travelling from all across the globe…and I fear all I'm doing is risking their lives, and not asking for their help," Carlisle said, obviously conflicted, his compassionate nature showing through.

"We can do this," Leah found herself shocked by both her words and the conviction in her voice before she continued to speak "I don't know how, but we'll stop the Volturi, no-one is going to die."

"You seem awfully convinced," Carlisle replied smiling at the young shape shifter and Leah just smiled back at him in response.

"I have to be because otherwise…I can't think about the alternative," Leah said, the pain of being torn away from Harry, so soon after finding him, and losing the makeshift family she had found herself apart of joining when she had broken from Sam's pack.

"He's changed you…your different," Carlisle replied to her continuing to speak ensuring she wouldn't interrupt him, "And that's not a bad thing, you're not the same person you were a year ago, you're not even the same person you were yesterday. That's good as long as you don't forget all the people that you used to be," showing the wisdom he had acquired over his many centuries.

"Jake doesn't seem to think so," Leah replied to him. Carlisle merely smiled at her.

"We both know the incredible strain he's under…how would you feel if the Volturi were threatening Harry like they were Nessie?" he asked her, just the thought sending her heart pounding away in fear. She looked away from the vampire, realising his point. Sounds from upstairs broke the pair out of their conversation.

"Thanks for the conversation Carlisle," Leah said to him as Jake appeared walking down the stairs with a sleepy Nessie in his arms.

"Hey Leah, your awake early," he said to her smiling as Nessie touched his cheek communicating her thoughts through her gift. Jake laughed at her and sat her down in her high chair, a new addition to the Cullens kitchen table and then he started to prepare the porridge for her.

"I didn't hear you come in last night, come to think of either," Jake continued as he brought the porridge to the young half-vampire, smirking at his Beta as the redness from her cheeks covered her face.

"Leah you sly-dog," he said to her winking as he fed Nessie and teased Leah at the same time.

"You spent the night with your imprint," she found herself responding before continuing hoping to change the subject "Speaking of which, where are Bella and Edward?"

"They wanted a night to themselves," Jake said to as he finished up feeding Nessie and walking over to the sink to wash out her bowl, smirking at her.

"My imprint is a child and I don't have those kind of feelings for her yet" he said, wagging a soapy spoon at her.

"You however spent the night with your _older_ imprint, or is it boyfriend now?" he said cheekily to his beta causing a full blush to erupt on her tanned skin. Leah realised with a start they hadn't actually had that conversation yet, between falling asleep and waking up in the morning, they had forgotten to make that distinction yet.

"Umm, I'm not sure…I got a little distracted," Leah said averting her gaze away from Jake as he started to laugh, Leah didn't think her face could get any redder than it was at moment.

"Oh my god, you could of given Bella a run for her money with that blush," he said between laughter, causing Leah to reach out and punch him in arm hard, making him wince in pain. Bella and Edward chose that moment to enter the room, Edward smirking at Jake as he picked up his daughter from her highchair and sitting down at the table. Bella came to stand beside Jake, a threatening look on her face causing him to gulp in fear.

"What was that Jake," her red eyes glaring at her best friend as he ran towards his imprint and her father. Edward chuckled from where he was sitting as Jake sat down next to him.

"He was just saying that Leah's blush might beat the ones that were on your face when you were human," he said to his wife. Leah walked around to stand beside Bella adopting her feature's staring at the Vampire and her Alpha making them gulp in fear.

"So Leah, did you find out anything about Harry?" Jake said hoping to change the subject and dig himself out of the hole he had dug for himself, Edward now sharing his slightly fearful look as his wife and Leah both stared at them with pissed of looks on their faces.

"We have them trained well," Leah said to Bella as she smirked in response to her comment. Leah looked at Jake, letting him sweat for a few more moments before smiling, wanting to share the night she'd had with Harry.

"Yeah he talked about the boarding school he attended, and some his friends he'd made there," Leah said to him causing him to frown at her.

"That's not what I mean," Jake said, a slight edge to his voice "You were supposed to look for anything suspicious, see if there was anything that could help us against the Volturi." Edward sensing the argument that was about to erupt, picked up Nessie and took her from the room, whilst Bella tried to give Jake a warning look.

"It slipped my mind," Leah replied a tone in her voice telling him to drop the subject, "I'll keep an eye out the next time I'm over."

"Oh yeah, like you did last night…tell me was the sex before dinner, or a part of desert?" Jake spat at her causing Leah to swiftly slap him across the face using her supernatural strength.

"Jake that's out of line," Bella exclaimed at her best friend, causing Jake to snap his face to look at her.

"The Volturi are coming to kill Nessie, we need every advantage we can get," Jake said in response.

"What can one mortal man do against the Volturi, even if he can somehow produce a shield with magic, which is a guess based on dream I had and a vision given from a psychic vampire," she screamed at him. By now everyone in the household, except for Edward and Nessie, were watching the evolving fight.

"It's a hell of a lot more, what if he can do more than just a shield, what if he can attack them," Jake screamed back at her.

"So what, I have to sacrifice my imprint, so yours can live?" Leah finally snapped, pushing him back in frustration. Jake came back to stand in front of his beta a challenging look in his eyes. Jasper chose that moment to walk up to the pair, trying to break up the fight.

"We're all stressed, but now isn't the time to turn on each other," Jasper said, using him empathic abilities to calm the situation.

"I'm out of here," Leah said, frustrated and needing space from the Cullens and Jake, at that moment she stormed out of the house knocking into Jake and slamming the door behind her.

 _HPOV_

Harry had been finishing some paperwork thinking to himself that if he had known there was going to be this much when he took the job, he would have stayed a field Auror. As he was preparing to leave for his lunch break, thinking of the previous night and smiling to himself, his phone rang. Checking it and seeing Leah on the caller ID, he answered before the third ring.

Hey, I was just thinking about you," Harry said warmly into the phone. When all he heard was breathing on the other end he grew concerned.

"Leah, is everything ok?" Harry asked suddenly, already preparing himself to apparate to Forks, not caring if he had to smash his way through the wards that were put up around their home and finding her himself.

"Yeah," she murmured in a choked voice, "I just had a really bad fight with a friend…and I needed to hear your voice…I'm sorry, you're probably busy." Harry laughed at her warmly hoping to indicate his happiness at hearing her voice.

"You're saving me from paperwork demons…and I always have time for you," he said into the phone.

"We never had the chance to really talk much last night," Leah replied after a couple of moments, sounding less upset.

"Yeah we didn't did get to talk about us…but I thought it was a given, you know cause of the 'second date' and…the porch the, we were-you know…seeing each other type thing," Harry said tripping over his words slightly.

"Wow, nice way to make a girl feel special," Leah replied laughing into the phone.

"It got you to laugh didn't it? And you never answered, we are seeing each other right?" Harry asked, a slight tone of vulnerability showing through his voice.

"Well, I don't kiss just anyone and spend the night with them do I?" Leah asked in answer, laughing over the phone.

"Good answer, now are you feeling better?" Harry asked glad he could hopefully bring her out of her bad mood.

"I am thanks." she said pausing for a moment.

"I really don't want to see my friend, and he's sort of my roommate so it's sort of unavoidable," she responded.

"I'd offer for you to stay at my house-but you know with Bree and Teddy it's a little packed at the moment," Harry said into the phone. He was slightly panicked, if Leah saw his scars she would start to ask questions he wasn't ready to answer, no matter how much his heart was telling him otherwise.

"It's ok, I understand," Leah replied to him.

"Why don't you spend the night at your mum's house?" Harry asked causing Leah to pause.

"You remember Charlie Swann, right?" Leah asked getting brief 'Yeah,' before she continued, "Their sort of seeing each other and she's spending the night there."

"Bit weirdered out still?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Charlie… it's just weird," she exclaimed back to him as he started to laugh at her.

"Maybe you should go and spend some time with them, get used to it?" Harry asked her causing her to sigh.

"Yeah I guess…and if there was a guy I'd want her going after, it would be with Charlie," Leah said to him.

"Go, spend time with your mum, get away from your dick of a roommate," he said causing her to laugh.

"Thanks Harry," she said once her laughter died down.

"Anytime, and I mean that Leah," he replied. They said their goodbyes and Harry stood up from his chair, quite shocked to see forty-five minutes had passed. _'Crap, I'm late for the afternoon briefing with team 2,'_ Harry thought, collecting his papers and rushing out the door, his lunch break forgotten.

 _LPOV_

As Leah pulled up outside Charlie's Swann's small two story white house, she could hear her mother doing the dishes and smiled despite herself. After Leah had gotten off the phone with Harry she had stayed on the beach, just staring at the waves of La Push smiling to herself. She had called her mother then, asking if it was alright if she came over and spent the night. Her mother had been concerned at first, but after her daughter had explained the situation she had sworn, and told her she was more than welcome.

As Leah got out of her beat-up car, she noticed that her car was the only car at the residence. Her mother had given her the car she had arrived in on her eighteenth birthday. "For when you need to escape for a bit," she had told her when had handed her the keys. _'Charlie must still be at work,'_ Leah mused to herself as she walked to the front door, checking the handle and finding it unlocked, she entered the house.

As soon as she entered a sense of peace washed over her, over the years Charlie had become something of an 'Uncle' to her, and she had many fond memories of the time she'd spent there in the past.

"Leah is that you?" her mother asked walking out of kitchen, smiling and giving her a swift. Leaning back Sue Clearwater looked over her daughter and the tired expression on her face.

"What's wrong Leah?" she asked gently, knowing how skittish her daughter had become in discussing her emotions after what had happened with Sam. It suddenly was too much and her daughter sighed, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Leah explained the stress of last couple of months, dealing with the newborn situation and Victoria, then Jake breaking awake from the pack, and now the Volturi were on their way. Sue had made some tea for the both of and them and as Leah finished her tail she was staring into the tea.

"What about your imprint?" Sue asked making her daughter smile for the first time since the conversation had started.

"We had a date last night and I called him before I came over…we're a couple now," Leah said causing her mother to hug her in delight, finally her daughter had found some peace. Leah frowned for a moment causing her mother to look concerned.

"What is it?" her mother asked. Leah struggled for a moment debating whether to tell her mother about Alice's vision and her dream. Deciding against telling her the full story she went with asking her mother a question instead.

"What if he's hiding something? He has so many secrets and he's so closed off about his past that it's frustrating at times? I don't know what do?" her mother asked finally admitting to her mother what she hadn't said to anyone else.

"Do you think he's a good man?" Sue asked causing Leah to pause and think for a moment. She had seen him care for a young child that wasn't his at a young age, he had even taken in another orphan just days ago, and then she thought of their conversations. He had never done anything to make her feel afraid, and when he had asked for time until they had that conversation she realised that he could have lied to her. Instead he had told her the truth; he wasn't ready, but he would be one day.

"Yeah he is," Leah replied confident in her answer. Her mother smiled at her in response to her statement.

"Then give him time, the rest will fall into place if you do," her mother said. Just then the front door opened breaking up their conversation, Charlie had finally come home from work.

"You home Sue?" came his voice from the living room. Her mother replied with "Kitchen," and then Charlie appeared shocked at seeing Leah when he entered, before his face broke out into a smile.

"Hey Leah, haven't seen you in a while," Charlie said walking over to her, before stopping, suddenly unsure of himself. Leah smiled and jumped out of the chair giving him a warm hug.

"I know, I thought I'd come over…spend the night, if that's alright?" Leah asked a little unsure, her mother had said it was fine, but now that Charlie was here she was a little afraid she was intruding.

"Of course Leah, you know you're always welcome any time," Charlie replied, walking to Sue and giving her a kiss on the cheek. _'Yep, still weird…but I better get used to it,'_ Leah thought to herself. After that her mother had shooed them both out of the room, citing she had to start dinner, and neither of them would be any help. Charlie and she had watched a baseball came, talking about recent events. When Leah had told him of Harry, he'd slightly surprised her by saying Harry had come into the station as a courtesy call, and then they'd shared breakfast, bonding over their shared career path in Law enforcement.

When her mother had called them for dinner, the three shared the small table in the cramped kitchen. The entire thing made Leah smile, warming up to the relationship between the two other adults as they gently held hands during dinner. Leah had often worried about Charlie, before Bella had moved in, he had spent a large portion of his time probably eating dinner alone. And then after Bella had gotten married he been left alone again, and suddenly she was grateful that Charlie and her mother had found each other in their lives.

After dinner Charlie and Sue had turned into bed, Charlie had offered Leah Bella's old bed which Leah promptly refused. She could still smell the **stench** of Edward coming from upstairs, and had no desire to spend the night sleeping in it. When Leah had laid her head down she fell asleep instantly, tired from the day's events.

 _Leah recognised the hallway from the previous day however the door to Harry's cell was open and she could see his slumped form still tied to the chair. Suddenly she started to sprint towards him, not knowing why, just that she needed to get to him. As she stepped into the room, she was again horrified by what she saw. Harry had numerous cuts, his right shoulder jutting out in a way that told_

 _Leah it was dislocated. His right hand was a mess, his fingers broken and sticking out at odd angles from his hand, and there was two deep cuts on his back and she noticed the rather large pool of blood._

 _Suddenly Harry lost balance in the chair, falling face first into his own blood. His breathing was starting to grow weaker and he could barely keep his eyes open. Leah fell to her knees frustrated when she couldn't touch him. He was bleeding to death in front of her eyes, and all Leah could do was look on helplessly. Suddenly there was a bang from outside the room, followed by several explosions coming from somewhere in the building._

" _Potter!" someone screamed from the corridor. "He's in here," Leah screamed forgetting that no one could hear her. Harry's eyes snapped open, hearing the voice calling his name._

" _Here…here…HERE," harry said in a whisper before repeating himself, his voice growing with each word he spoke. Suddenly there was a figure rushing into the room, making Leah spill tears in relief, dressed in robes however unlike the previous figure, he was dressed in dark blue robes, with what appeared to be a badge on the breast pocket._

" _Jesus Potter…Healer get in here, we found him, but he's really messed up," the robed man said taking out a stick like the other man, however instead of inflicting pain, he swiped down the back of the chair and bindings fell away. Suddenly things started to grow hazy and Leah knew the dream was coming to an end._

 _HPOV_

It was late and Harry was out on the porch sitting in swing trying to relax from his day. Harry had arrived home very late. After his conversation with Leah and his meeting he'd returned to the office hoping to get through his paperwork and get out early. His hopes were crushed when Gellel had opened his office and said the simple statement of, "We've got a body," making Harry sag in defeat.

Harry had spent the better part of the afternoon, and a good chunk of the evening, and so, realising that he wouldn't be getting home anytime soon, had called home and told Bree to order some pizza for Teddy telling her where he kept the emergency money, and then informing her there was a blood potion for her in the cabinet above the sink. After the phone call, Harry had gotten back to his work liaising with the local mundane police department and co-ordinating who would be the response team.

He had finally left office had around ten, the investigation being headed up by his deputy. They needed to prove they were able to deal with crime in a swift manner to prove the need for the newly opened Auror department. When Harry had arrived home, Teddy was curled up on the sofa sleeping with Bree who was watching a trashy show on MTV. After putting Teddy to bed and talking briefly with Bree about how her cravings were, "Pretty good actually, what with those potions," she had gone into her room, Harry hearing the TV being turned on.

After that Harry had grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey from where he stored it in a hidden compartment, he'd walked out onto the porch and sat down in the swing, slowly nursing his glass of. He'd been out there for a few hours, trying to let the stress of the day out. Suddenly a car driving up to the house broke him out of his thoughts. He recognised it instantly as Leah's, and suddenly concerned, he stood up and walked down to meet her as she exited the car.

"Hey is everythin-oomph," Harry started to speak when suddenly Leah had leapt on him, wrapping her arms around him, and snuggled as close as she could get to his neck, Harry noticed she seemed to be sniffing him. Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry…I know it's late I just…this is stupid, I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream and really needed to see you," she replied to him causing him to stiffen slightly. _'Had the memory sharing already started?'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Was it about me?" Harry finally asked her, causing her to stiffen in shock in his arms. She backed up in his arms to look at his face, trying to understand how he knew that. She nodded in response causing him sigh. He didn't have a lot of positive memories, sure Hogwarts was great at first, but then it had been marred by too much bloodshed and bad memories. He felt guilty for putting her through the horror she had obviously gone through recently, and slowly he started to lead her towards the house, and as they entered the house Harry paused and turned to Leah.

"My room's the first one upstairs on the right, I'll be up in a sec," he murmured to her gently, pushing her towards the stairs. As Harry walked around the house, locking the doors and starting to head upstairs, he started to slightly hyperventilate. He turned into the bathroom, needing to gather his composure. As he went through his nightly routine like normal, he was trying to decide on what to do. He usually only wore a pairing of sleep pants to bed. Finally deciding on what to do Harry took off his shirt and put on his pants walking into his bedroom.

The lights were off, the only light in the room came from the slight moonlight that was breaking through the heavy cloud cover. Leah was curled up on is bed, her back facing him and obviously upset. As Harry climbed into bed Leah instantly turned, throwing a leg over one of his and laying her head down in the crook of his neck, Harry put his arm around her allowing her to get as close to him as possible. Harry was stiff, not having been this close to a woman in several years. Slowly her hands started to move in little circles, tracing his skin as if she was trying to catalogue every inch of it.

When Leah leaned up and slowly kissed the scar on his neck, where one of his more violent scars was, he tensed up for moment before becoming putty in her hands. Leah spent the next hour tracing all the scars on his chest, kissing the more gruesome ones, slowly reassuring that they didn't matter to her. And that's how Harry found himself drifting off, Leah's soft hands slowly healing his scared body and soul.

 _LPOV_

"Leah," said a voice, breaking through Leah's dream and suddenly there was a large weight on her. Opening her eyes she was confused for a moment, she was lying in unfamiliar bed, until Teddy came into focus jumping on it.

"When did you get here?" Teddy asked noticing Leah's eyes were now open, "Did you and Harry have a sleepover? Why wasn't I invited?" he continued making Leah reach over and start to tickle him.

"It was a surprise, now where's you uncle?" Leah said stick tickling the boy, whilst he laughed and tried to squirm away.

"Ok…ok he's...downstairs...making you...breakfast, told me...to come and...Get you," Teddy said in-between gasps, causing Leah to stop tickling him.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Leah said, getting out of the bed and picking Teddy up, and pulling him by the shoulders, led him out of the room and down the stairs. When Leah and Teddy walked by the couches in the lounge room, Leah noticed Bree sitting on one watching a movie.

"Hey Leah, sleep well?" the teen asked, sending her a cheeky smile. Deciding there was no point in hiding anything from either the teen or the child, Leah decided to respond.

"Yeah I did actually, what are you watching?" Leah asked her. Bree looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just channel surfing, waiting for you to get up," Bree replied. Harry chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen and into the room. Spotting that Leah was awake, Harry walked up to her and gave her a small peck on her lips.

"Hi, just in time breakfast, it's ready," Harry murmured backing away and leading Teddy and Leah into the kitchen. When Leah spotted the time on the clock in the kitchen, she panicked slightly.

"Harry its nine-thirty, Teddy's late for school, and you're late for work," Leah exclaimed, "Oh, I know I shouldn't have come over," she finished causing Bree to laugh from behind her.

"Actually, I've taken the day off…I forget in the rush of getting Bree that-well haven't you noticed that she's been wearing the same thing for the last three days?" Harry said in a shy voice, a very sheepish look on his face. He'd dished up three plates of eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns, he placed them at the table indicating that she and Teddy should dig in. As Leah began eating, Bree took a seat next to her, whilst Teddy and Harry were sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Harry said that he'd take me shopping for clothes and stuff for my room," Bree said from next to her in a slightly choked voice, obviously touched by the gesture.

"Yeah, and well, I have no sense of fashion," Harry replied "So I thought that if you're not busy, you'd like to come?" Harry asked. Leah smiled at him nodding her head.

"So where are we going, Seattle?" Leah asked as she was eating. Good god her imprint could cook, almost as well as her mother...maybe better. Harry shook his head, taking a sip of juice before continuing.

"We were thinking Port Angeles, it's a little smaller, but has enough shops to get everything she needs," Harry replied. After that conversation died down, the small makeshift family spent the rest of the meal in peace. Once they had finished Leah had started to gather the dishes whilst Harry picked Teddy up and took him upstairs for the upcoming trip. Bree just smirked at the pair, knowing she was having a little glimpse of the future.

As the foursome left the house and hopped into Harry's car Leah called shotgun, "getting a not fair" from Bree and a laugh out of Teddy. As they hopped in the car and started to make their way to Port Angeles Leah started to get to know Bree a little better. She found the girl to smart and witty, able to talk about things far beyond her years. Leah felt herself warming up to Harry's newest ward as they discussed what they were going to buy for her whilst Harry looked on slightly fearful; the list they were making was starting to get pretty long.

Harry looked on slightly fearful; the list they were making was starting to get pretty long. When they finally did arrive the girls had built up a lot of excitement about the trip, rushing out and towards the first shop they saw.

"Uncle Harry, is this normal?" Teddy asked looking up from his uncle as the pair watched Bree and Leah walk into the clothes shop.

"Honestly Teddy, never ever interrupt a woman shopping trust me when I say this and remember" Harry said looking down at him.

"If a woman ever asks for your opinion on clothes just nod your head and agree with whatever they were saying" Harry said to the young child causing him to nod his head seriously.

"Come on we better catch up" Harry said taking his hand and walking into the clothes shop. Leah and Bree were walking up and down the aisles trying to find clothes that would look good on Bree. After they had finished at the clothes shop, their next stop had been a furniture shop, then a tech shop to get Bree a laptop. They stopped for lunch before Bree said since Leah had helped she had get some clothes for herself.

This had led to a slight bit of embarrassment until Leah explained that she'd didn't really have money for clothes. Harry had taken his much abused credit card and handed it Bree and said to buy whatever she thought would look good on Leah. This had led to a slight argument until Harry explained that he rather well off and that money didn't mean the same thing to him that it meant to other people. She had tried to fight him more on the issue but he chose that moment to kiss her rendering her ability to think rather moot. Afterwards he'd asked getting a nod in response, Leah not even listening to him. Bree quickly dragged her hand away started her to lead her back towards talking to her about what colours she would be in.

Once they were finished shopping after buying ten new outfits, a new computer and a leather jacket that fit her perfectly. After putting the shopping in the car and locking it up Harry said they would be getting ice cream and then they would head back to Forks. As Harry and Leah stood on the rail of the boardwalk looking out over the ocean while Bree and Teddy picked up ice cream from the stand just behind them.

"Thank you Harry" Leah murmured from her spot next to him, looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. Harry rested his cheek on top and sigh pulling her closer.

"I take it you and Bree had fun?" Harry asked getting a nod in response. Harry sighed in relief, rubbing his cheeks against her hair.

"I'm glad you and Bree are getting along" he said after a moment's silence. Leah leaned back to look him in the eye.

"They are your family Harry…and Bree is great" Leah replied to him. Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently. Gagging noises from behind them broke the couple apart. Teddy was saying gross and pretending to be sick, while Bree held their ice-creams smiling at the pair.

"That's gross Uncle Harry" Teddy said taking his ice cream, jumping quickly to avoid Harry hands swiping at him.

"Yeah, yeah you little brat I'll remember that when you get your first girlfriend" Harry said Bree handed him and Leah their ice creams.

"I think it's sweet…you guys make a great couple" Bree said excitingly as Leah came around and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"Thank you Bree" Leah to the girl wrapping an arm around her shoulder causing her to smile at her. Harry gathered Teddy up, throwing him up onto his shoulders making him squeal in delight. Harry wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulder and started to walk them towards the car, to passer-by they looked every bit a family. As they reached the car Leah received a test from Jake. It simply said SOS and to get back to the Cullen's as soon as she could.

"Crap I have to get home" Leah murmured to her. Harry had a concerned look on his face, before he started to speak.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked. Leah nodded her head back at him, trying to hide the fear she felt.

'"Yeah my mum just wants me home for a family dinner" she replied to him, feeling guilty for having to lie to him.

"Alright I'll drop you off" Harry said, starting the car and pulling out into the road. Once they had reached Forks Leah had directed Harry's to Charlie's house, dropping her off just after the sun had fallen below the horizon beneath the constant cloud cover of Forks. Kissing him on the cheek she hopped out of the car and started to walk towards the front door. Once she heard his car pull away she ran into the forest, undressing quickly not wanting to damage the new clothes Harry had bought her.

Phasing into her wolf form, she took off in the direction of the Cullen household, realising that she heard no-one made her even more concerned, why was no-one phased. Arriving at the Cullen's house ten minutes later, she phased dressing quickly walking into the Cullen house.

Everyone was gathered there, Sam and Jake's pack, the Cullen family, Rosalie and Emmet having arrived back and all of the witness they had gathered.

"What is it?" Leah asked. Jake looked up at her from his seat on the couch, despair clear in his eyes.

"The Volturi accelerated their arrival, friend informed me they would be arriving Thursday" Carlisle said from where he stood beside Esme. Leah fell back in shock, it was too soon they had barely gathered any witnesses. Looking around at Alice she need to know if the vision had changed at all. Shaking her head she responded.

"No just that we have less people standing with us" Alice murmured making everyone fall silent. Suddenly Carlisle phone started to ring, looking at it for a moment before he answered.

"Hello" he murmured tiredly into the phone. A voice he hadn't heard in over two centuries responded down the phone line.

"Carlisle in's Sanguini I understand you looking for me" said the caller. Everyone in the room sucked in a breath at once; they had actually been able to find him.

"Yes I am we have a bit of a situation" Carlisle said quickly putting the phone on speaker. A maniacal laugh responded down the phone line.

"Yes I heard about your situation…but I'm afraid I must decline and the Volturi and I…well we don't get alone" Sanguini said deflating everyone in the room.

"Alright can you please just answer some questions, my daughter Alice had a vision of a figure arriving at the meeting with a stick, saying Latin and appearing to conjure up a shield and I remembered that conversation we had-the one where you told me if someone ever had a stick on me I should run" Carlisle said into the phone causing silence on the other end for a few moments.

"Has anyone arrived in Forks recently…someone from Law Enforcement?" Sanguini asked causing a ripple of shock to go through the room. _Harry_ Leah thought to himself, but what was the connection between him and centuries old vampire.

"Yes and FBI agent moved to town a little under a week ago…his name's Harry Potter" Carlisle replied into the phone. There was a moment of silence before laughter erupted from the phone causing more shock and confusion in the Cullen household.

"Oh Carlisle this I must see when do they arrive?" Sanguini asked once he had stopped laughing.

"Three day's Sanguini who is Harry Potter?" Carlisle asked, causing to Sanguini laugh even more.

"I'll be seeing you in three days Carlisle…oh this is going to be good" Sanguini laughed before the phone went dead.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Let me know with a review and apologies and couple of the last paragraphs were unbetad**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is the big one. Sorry for the delay but as some of you know login has been down. That's allowed me time to write and time for Ogremen beta it for me. As always I own nothing, the character belong to their owners. Now on with the show**

Chapter 7: Justice is Served and The Clashing of Two Worlds

 _HPOV_

Harry hadn't seen much of Leah in the following two days, he'd spoken with her briefly Tuesday night after dropping her off, but she had been distracted and vague about what was going on. He sensed a distance that hadn't been there when he they had parted ways. He didn't know what had caused it, but the feelings it was evoking were bringing back memories of his early adult years; when had been alone and angry. He had tried to hide it over the next few days, but Bree was too perceptive for her age, and no matter no much Harry tried he knew Teddy was feeling a muted effect through their pack bond they shared.

Over the next two days Harry had distracted himself with the case that had come up on Monday, the dead body that was found. It was a wizard in his late forties, he had been found in alley in downtown Seattle, the small alleyway bearing the signs of magical combat, and his chest had been opened with a diffindo charm. The local mundane authorities had been baffled, not understanding the cause of death and the strange scorch marks on the walls, however the case had popped up on the Auror's radar when his prints had been run; after that the Auror office had been notified, and had taken over the investigation.

Gellel and Team 3, which contained the five most experienced investigatory Aurors, were assigned to take lead. Harry had walked into the office the day after he had taken Bree and Leah on their shopping trip, getting an update on the progression of the investigation. Gellel had informed that they had discovered that the wife of the deceased was having an affair, their working theory was that the husband had discovered the affair, and had confronted the wife's boyfriend, a fight had broken out and the husband had been killed in the struggle.

Gellel had put a BOLO out to both the mundane and magical law enforcement agencies, however the Mundane's departments were informed to not approach the suspect, to contact the FBI field office in Seattle, and inform them of their discovery. They were also monitoring both the wife's and the boyfriends phones, however his had been switch off the night that the deceased had been killed. Harry had left the office, calling Leah on his way to car, but that conservation had been short, and that's when the feelings of unease had started. He had invited her over for dinner that night but she had declined, citing she was spending some time with her friends. She had hung up without saying bye, leaving Harry feeling confused and hurt.

Harry had arrived home, acting distant to Bree and Teddy, simply starting to make dinner, not making much noise as he walked around the kitchen. When Bree had walked hesitantly into the kitchen he had been short with her, giving only one word responses to her questions. He had snapped at her and said that his personal life was none of her business. Bree had looked hurt at his statement and before Harry could say anything she had disappeared, her door upstairs slamming shut soon afterwards. Teddy had heard the confrontation and was looking at his uncle in concern, dinner had been short and Teddy had gone upstairs, walking into Bree's room.

He didn't hear from either of them for the rest of night, Harry had felt guilty as hell since he had snapped at Bree. He had wallowed in self-pity, drinking more fire whiskey than he should have, retiring to bed that night in the early hours of the morning, the walls spinning as he laid his head down.

Harry had awoken in a cold sweat, his heart beating a mile a minute. As Harry leaned up against the headboard and started the breathing exercise's he had been taught in therapy, his raging heart started to slow and his ragged breathing evened out. The dream had been a memory of his time in captivity six months earlier. It had been a particularly violent flashback, and Harry could still recall the cold hard metal of the blades as they cut into him again and again.

Looking at the time, he noticed it was early in the morning, only five-thirty, Teddy wouldn't be up for several more hours giving Harry an opportunity. As Harry got up and opened his blinds, he noticed that it had snowed over-night, there was a fresh dusting of snow on the ground and the forests, a slight mist covered the ground giving the forest a eerie and supernatural look.

As Harry walked away from the window, heading towards the bathroom he showered and dressed quickly, not bothering to shave, leaving his face with a five o'clock shadow. Harry quickly dressed and walked out of the bathroom heading towards Bree's room at the end of the corridor. He hesitated a moment before knocking hearing a quiet, "Come in," from inside the room. As Harry entered he noticed that the black drapes he had purchased yesterday now hung on the curtain poll. The only source of light was the TV, Harry noticed Bree in the beanbag chair, whilst Teddy slept in the bed that Harry had put there before Bree had moved in.

He hesitated again before sitting down in the bean bag beside Bree. Silently the pair watched the TV, neither really noticing what was on too engrossed in their own thoughts. After couple minutes of uncomfortable silence before Harry finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Bree…I didn't mean what I said last night," Harry murmured to the girl. Bree looked over at him for a moment, noticing his unshaven face and his bloodshot eyes. He had forgotten to place the silencing charms around his room last night, and Bree had heard him moaning in pain, begging for it to stop before finally she heard him wake with a start. Realising he was clearly in pain about something, made Bree a little less hurt and she sensed the sincerity in his apology.

"What to talk about it?" Bree asked after a few moments, causing Harry to look away from him. Bree reached to him holding his hand. She smiled at him before she started to speak again.

"Harry…you know how you said you'd be there for me, well it works both ways you know…I know it's only been a few days, but you and Teddy are the closest things to a family I've ever had," Bree said in an emotional tone, afraid she was about lose another person in her life. Seeing the emotionally pained look on her face made the guilt crash into him like waves.

"I feel the same way Bree," Harry replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He felt a couple of tears falling onto his shoulder before she took a breath and backed away. Harry sighed and focused on the TV, not being able to look Bree in the eye.

"I called Leah yesterday and…it was as if there was this distance that hadn't been there before…as if she didn't want to talk to me," Harry said, Bree noticing that despite the blank look on his face, whilst he spoke there was a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Whatever it is Harry I'm sure she'll tell you eventually…maybe she's just trying to figure out a way to tell you what she is," Bree murmured to him. Harry sighed leaning back into the bean bag, sagging into its depths.

"What if she found out what I am…what if all she thinks I am is a freak?" Harry said, his childhood with the Dursley's rearing its ugly head for the first time in years. Bree reached over and grabbed his hand, silently supporting him.

"If that happens, which is a long shot, then you have me and Teddy to support you," Bree responded before thinking for a few moments.

"From the time you found me up in the mountains up until now…you've been more of a father to me than my own ever was, us freaks have to stick together don't we?" Bree spoke, Harry looked at her for a moment, before pulling her into an emotional hug.

"I'm sorry again for what I said last night," Harry murmured pulling back from her "And your right we'll be fine as long we stick together..." Harry and Bree watched TV for the next half an hour, before Harry made his way downstairs. He cooked breakfast, placing a warming charm on Teddy's food for when he awoke, made his way over to the lounge, sitting in the couch and switching the news on. Fifteen minutes later Harry's phone rang, looking at the caller ID he saw it was deputy. Hoping there had been a break in the case, a plan starting to form in his mind if he could wrap things up quickly.

"Yeah, Potter here," Harry said after picking up, putting his plater on the table.

"Harry, we got a break in the case, the suspect was picked up at the Salem Portkey station, he was trying to get one to Mexico, but the security detected his transfiguration spells that he used to alter his appearance, and he was detained by security. We're sending a couple of Auror's to pick him up now, they should be back in a couple of hours," Gellel's voice spoke in a hurry, her words almost blurring together.

"Take a breather Gellel, I'll be there in about..." Harry paused looking at his watch seeing it was just after seven, "Be there in about hour and a half, get the interrogation room ready, I want you questioning him by ten thirty,"

"Understood sir, I'll see you soon," she replied before the line went dead. Harry thought for moment, cursing when realised that he would need to find a way to get Teddy to school fast.

"I can take him Harry," Bree replied from behind him making Harry jump off the couch. Placing is hand on his chest, he swiped at her playfully with his other hand, whilst she dodged it and laughed at getting the jump on him once again.

"Merlin Beard, you scared the crap out of me, don't make me put a bell on you..." he told her.

"I dare you to try-Hey!" she exclaimed as Harry drew his wand, making a few movements with his wand, and a bell appeared around her neck, interrupting what she was saying. Bree tried to look angry, but her happiness and awe at seeing more magic broke through.

"Alright you win Harry, now can you take this off?" Bree said laughing slightly as Harry waved his wand making the bell disappear in an instant. She vaulted over the couch landing softly next to him, laying down and placing her feet in his lap. She snagged the remote out of his hands, he attempted to swipe it back but she held it out of his reach.

"Hey, remember I'm doing you favour," she shouted reminding him of the phone call with his deputy.

"Are you sure you're alright with getting Teddy to school?" Harry asked Bree, getting a nod in response.

"Yes Harry, I'm perfectly capable of getting Teddy dressed and ready for school, now get to work, go get the bad guy," she replied to him, causing him to stand and make his way towards the stairs, intent on getting to work.

"Teddy's breakfast is on the table, it's got a warming charm on it…hopefully if I get this case wrapped up, we can head to Seattle and catch a movie, you, me, and Teddy…and I'll try to get Leah too, see if she wants to come," he said as he made his way up the stairs. After showering and dressing quickly Harry hugged Bree goodbye and got in his car. As he made his way towards the highway that would lead away from Forks, a sense of foreboding fell over him; he wasn't sure if it was the still eeriness of the forest or the light mist that hovered over the roads, but he had the sense that _something_ was coming. Shaking these thoughts off, he focused on reviewing his case before he reached the office, intent on closing it as soon as possible.

Reaching work, he swiftly made his way from the underground parking garage, hitting the sequence of button's that would bring him to the Auror headquarters floor. Gellel met him holding two coffees with another man, he was short with thin balding brown hair, with spectacles on his head and a slight gut, he appeared to be in his mid-forties. This was Richard Deeks the Magical District Attorney (or MDA) for Seattle, he had formerly worked in Chicago as an assistant MDA and this would be his first murder case where he would be taking lead as prosecutor.

"Morning Potter," Gellel said passing him a coffee, Harry taking a deep sip as Deeks started to speak.

"We've got him Potter, the teams were able to send his wand ahead for analysis," Richard spoke as Harry started to lead the pair through the bullpen heading to the stairs that lead to his office.

"What did they find?" Harry asked as they reached his door opening it and allowing the pair to enter.

"A couple of curses, several shield charms and finally the diffindo curse," Richard spoke as he took a seat, Gellel filling in another and Harry taking a seat behind his desk. Looking over at his deputy he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What do the forensic geeks say?" Harry asked her. She took out a folder she had under her arm, handing it over the desk to Harry

"Time of the spell matches up," Gellel said as Harry examined the documents. It contained an examination of the wand gathering the last five spells it had used and the time frames in which they were used. They wouldn't be able to do a comparison of the magical signatures found on the body and alleyway to the suspect. Spells leave a distinct trace that could be matched to the caster once they had a sample to compare to, similar to how the mundane conducted their ballistics work.

"How long will it take for the lab rats to make the comparison?" Harry asked, placing the folder down on the desk. The evidence was starting to mount against the suspect, but what they needed to close the case was a confession. Looking at his deputy he decided to veer to her better judgement in this case, her having done most of the leg work.

"Your case, your lead, what's your next move Deputy?" Harry asked, putting Gellel on the spot and causing her to pause for a few moments.

"When he arrives we'll get our magical sample, then we'll put him in an integration room, let him sweat it out, and once we get the results I'll question the suspect," Gellel said outlining the course of action she had decided upon. Harry nodded in agreement; if it had been his case he would have done the same thing.

"Has he asked for council?" Harry asked directing this question to Richard, causing him to nod his head.

"Yeah, he'll be arriving within the hour," the MDA responded causing Harry to sigh.

"I hate lawyers," he said putting his head in his hands causing Gellel to laugh and Deeks to sputter in outrage.

"Present company excluded, of course," Harry said smiling at his MDA. Deeks laughed back good naturedly. Despite their differing outlooks and departments of Law enforcement, a close working relationship was forming between the pair. Harry would never attempt to presume to understand how Deeks did what he did in the courtroom, however Deeks could never attempt to be an Auror either, and they needed each other, two sides to the same coin.

"Alright now with that out of the way, are there any other pressing cases?" Harry questioned the pair, causing Gellel to shake her head, whilst Richard opened up his briefcase.

"D.C sent this over, they officially declared the Seattle disappearances case closed," he said handing over more paperwork for Harry to sign, causing him to sigh and his deputy to laugh at him. He picked a pen up holding it up and pointing it at his deputy.

"Don't make me promote you," he said opening the file and starting to review the contents in the documents.

"No sir," she replied, catching herself as she realised what she said she changed her response,

"Yes sir…wait, what?" she finally finished in confusion causing Harry to laugh at her.

"It involves hours of paperwork and very little field work, still interested in a promotion?" he asked her, raising his eyebrow in question, she shuddered in response, and shook her head at him.

"No thank you sir, I'm good with my current position," she said smiling at her superior. After this the conversation broke up, Gellel exiting the office to await the arrival of the suspect, whilst Richard answered his phone, being informed the suspect's council had arrived. The pair left Harry alone in his office to start filing the necessary warrants and contacting judges to get a warrant for the magical signature. At nine, his deputy informed him that the suspect had arrived with Team 3, they were going to get a sample of his magic if the warrant had come through.

Harry handed the paperwork over to her, getting the warrant faxed through she turned and swiftly left the office intent on getting to work. Harry received a call from the lab just before ten; the magical sample they had taken from the suspect matched both the scorch marks left in the alleyway, and to the diffindo that had been cast to kill the victim. Telling them to send a copy to Gellel, he hung up his phone and rang her. She had already received the paperwork and was about to head into the interrogation room. Telling her he'd like to observe he hung up and walked out of his office, meeting Gellel and Deeks as they exited their office.

The three made their to the door, tucked at the back of room that lead to a hallway containing the mess area, interrogations room and the on-call room for the night shift Aurors. Harry entered the door just before the one that had an Auror standing outside of it. As he entered the room and looked in on the suspect via the two-way mirror, he saw that the suspect talking with his counsel when the door opened and in walked Gellel and Deeks.

They started off reading his rights and making sure he understood them as they were given to him, at which point he nodded. They started off questioning him about the whereabouts the night the murder took place. He quickly said he was at home, sleeping, and when asked if anyone could verify this, he said he was alone for the night. When Gellel asked about his relationship with the victim's wife, he said that they were friends and that was it. Gellel had given him one more chance to change his story before she sat back and allowed Richard to speak.

He started off with what the M.E had found, then he had stated that his wand had been shown to have produced spells as if he had been in a duel. By this point the suspect had truly started to sweat, and was hurriedly whispering with his lawyer. When Deeks had placed the lab comparison of the magical sample, with one's taken from the alley, stating they matched perfectly, he then asked the suspect once more if he wished to change his answer. He had truly started to sweat, eye's darting around the room as if looking for a way out. He had cracked then, starting to sob that it had been an accident and that he hadn't meant to kill anyone.

Deeks had offered him a plea bargain, in return for a full confession and pleading guilty, he would be charged with manslaughter and not murder. By eleven thirty the case had been wrapped up, and Harry, having been cooped up all morning, decided to go and grab lunch from this little coffee shop from around the corner. As he hopped in his car and pulled out of the underground lot, he felt a sense of eyes on him. He stopped before exiting out on the road, checking both ways for either suspicious vehicles or people, seeing no one he pulled out onto the road, arriving at the little café five minutes later.

Pulling up to the curb outside the restaurant he sighed and took out his phone dialling Leah's number. It continued to ring until her voicemail picked up, frustrated he hit the call end button. Getting out of the car quickly, as a light snowfall had started, he dashed into the café. It was a simple layout, a counter directly in front of entry, an elderly lady stood behind it, to the right there was a small arraignment of tables with chairs and two doors marked as bathrooms at the back of the of the room, and large glass window dominated the majority of the opposite side of the wall.

Placing his usual order, he took a seat with his back to the wall of the restaurant, he was able to see the street, the bathrooms and the door to the café, with no way for someone to sneak up on him. The elderly waitress brought over his coffee, and said his meal would be ready in five minutes. Nodding his head at her he picked up the coffee, taking a deep sip, hoping the caffeine would help calm his frayed nerves, he took his phone out of his pocket when he felt the same eye's watching here that were back at the office. Looking out the window caused him to freeze in shock, there outside stood a ghost from Harry's past, Sanguini the vampire, who had assisted him in the Second War.

As Sanguini made his way to the door, Harry's mind flash back to a dark and dingy room filled with incense and smoke that held a small get together being hosted by the then new Potions professor. He had told his trainers that he had better things to do than party whilst Voldemort was out there terrorizing the country, eventually with Hermione's help, he had reluctantly attended the gathering. He had met the century's old vampire there, he never had told Harry exactly how old he was, whilst he had freaked him out at first, Harry spoke with the Vampire during the course of the evening, discovering just how human vampires really are. After Dumbledore died and Harry had been helping co-ordinating the resistance, he had, on a whim, contacted Sanguini after the Volturi had sent messages to both Harry and Voldemort, informing them that their war was a war of magic, and to respectfully keep vampires out of it, as they wished to remain neutral in the conflict.

He had explained the situation to the elder vampire and for reasons that are still unknown to him, he helped gather three covens of vampires to join their cause, and he himself would fight beside Harry. At the conclusion of the war, Sanguini and the surviving members of the coven disappeared; he hadn't seen him in almost six years. As Sanguini made his way over to the table, Harry noted that like all vampires, he hadn't aged a day. Of medium height, he had jet-black straight hair which fell to the shoulders of the designer suit he was wearing, he had aristocratic features and a high cheekbone, a prominent nose, and small thin lips. Harry stood up holding his hand out, but Sanguini simply knocked his hand away and pulled him into a hug which just sent him further into shock.

"Harry, what a surprise," he said leaning back and taking a seat at the table, not even bothering to ask Harry if he could join.

"Same here…especially since we're apparently on a hugging basis now?" Harry asked, the vampire taking a seat across from him.

"Well I was in the area, and I detected your aroma and simply had to catch up," Sanguine replied, a sinister smile on his face.

"Right, you just happened to be in Seattle…where I happened to move to…and just by chance, stumbled upon my scent and followed it here?" Harry asked in a disbelieving voice full of accusations, making the vampire laugh.

"Alright, you obviously travelled all this way…enlighten me," Harry asked, which sent Sanguini launching into his narrative. The Cullen's were a _family_ of vampires, the family consisted of Carlisle, the patriarch, who was valued human life and had found another way to live, explaining that while they had been travelling together his diet consisted of animals. He want to explain that over the centuries he had taken in many unique individuals, adopting them as his sort of children and even finding a mate. He named them the Cullen family, Carlisle, he had already explained, but then he told him of Esme, his mate, their 'children' and the unique gifts some of them had. Alice was able to see the future, Edward was able to read minds, Jasper was able to both feel and manipulate emotions of those around him, and the newest addition Bella, had a natural shield, and he went on to explain the other family members Rosalie and Emmet who whilst didn't have any special powers were apt fighters.

He then went on to explain the treaty they'd made a century earlier, with the local Indian tribe who had the ability to transform into wolfs. He explained that instead of attacking, Carlisle extended a hand in peace and thus an uneasy truce had been made between the two. He explained that the Cullen's had only recently moved back to the Forks area, and that the Quillete tribe, like before, began to transform once again in response to a vampire presence once again being in their territory. As he spoke, the missing pieces fell into place, helped by the information provided by both Sanguini and Bree.

The more he spoke, the more Harry became fascinated by the 'Cullen Family', it was unheard of for a vampire to feed of animals, typically the hunter instinct was too strong to fight, but Carlisle and his family had done it for centuries without harming human life. Sure all the vampire's before they joined the family fed of humans, but they had changed, choosing to instead fight their nature. When Sanguini finished, Harry was giving him a piercing look, trying to figure out his angle and why he had chosen to tell Harry himself; he hadn't even bothered to say goodbye after the war, he had simply vanished.

"Why come all this way to tell me this…what do you want?" Harry asked the vampire, getting laughter in response.

"Well, it's the next piece of news that should interest you, a vampire claims that the newest addition, Bella, has made an immortal child," he replied making Harry st up straighter and lean closer to the vampire.

"Did they?" Harry asked, a deadly tone to his voice; to turn a child into a vampire went against one of the most ancient laws agreed upon by both the Volturi, and the magical worlds. Sanguini shook his head in response to the statement.

"No, it would appear that the legends were correct…a half breed is possible," Sanguini said making Harry gasp in shock. There had rumours of course; about a half vampire-half human wandering about, but they had never been confirmed before, something that unique had to be protected.

"I sense a 'but' coming?" Harry replied, causing the vampire to truly break out into laughter.

"Well, it would seem that someone has told the Volturi, and now they have come to Forks to destroy the child and anyone who gets in their way," Sanguini said to Harry, causing his hear to start to beat in panic. The Volturi were on their way to Forks, and when they arrived there would be bloodshed. _'Teddy...'_ Harry thought in a panic, what if the Volturi find him, and that's when his heart stopped.

"Tell me the truth now, I know you have sources inside the Volturi…what are they doing?" Harry asked the conniving vampire.

"They're removing their rivals, is the simplest answer. Before, with the unique gifts possessed by some of the Cullen's they were a small threat…but since aligning themselves with their neighbouring tribe of werewolf's they're truly a challenge to their power," Sanguini said, confirming Harry's fears; they weren't just after the Cullen's they were after Leah and her pack too.

"When do they arrive?" Harry asked in a sudden panic causing the vampire to smile and laugh in response.

"They already have…the meeting should be starting within the hour," Sanguini said causing Harry's heart to stop again, Sanguini knowing he had Harry's attention continued, "So, what are you going to do Harry…you can do nothing, and let them all be slaughtered, or you can help them, its decision time."

Harry didn't even hesitate, throwing money down he grabbed Sanguini by the elbow, dragging him out of the store and into the nearest alleyway. Not even thinking, he apparated straight from the alleyway directly into his deputy's office. She looked up, quite shocked from where she sat, the appearance of Harry and an unknown person interrupting her phone call.

"Gellel get every single Auror in here…. and get a Portkey ready, the destination is my house…and hurry the hell up about it, the Volturi are here, and we don't have much time," Harry said to his deputy before he disappeared again, taking with him the unknown. Gellel was frozen for a moment, before she hit a button on her phone. Simultaneously it sent out a code to all Auror's ordering to report instantly to headquarter due to emergency crisis, it activated the PA system as well.

"Gear up people…we've got a class five situation," Gellel's voice could be heard over the popping noise of Auror's returning outside her office in a fury of heartbeats.

 _LPOV_

The days leading up to Friday were stressful, after they had received the phone call, chaos had erupted. It was confirmed that there is a link between Harry and the supernatural world; a centuries old vampire, whom was on their way to Fork's. An argument like no other had broken out between Jake and Leah after that bombshell of a phone call they received. Jake had instantly stated that Leah was not to go near Harry, and that if he contacted her she would not answer any of his calls…at least until they knew more. Leah had fought it until Jake had finally made it a command as the Alpha, forcing his Beta to comply with his orders.

Sanguini had called Thursday morning to get an update on what was going on; the Denali Clan had arrived minus their sister who was with the Volturi. All of the other vampires they had asked for help were still day's away. That night no-one slept, the events and the outcomes playing throughout their minds. Leah had been forced to listen to Jake's order, and was allowing Harry's calls to go to voice mail. When she heard the sadness and confusion grow with each missed call, it was like a stab of physical pain through her heart. Jake was doing the unforgivable; he was forcing a wolf to go against being with their Imprint.

As Thursday dawned it was a frosty morning, an eerie fog clung to the forest floor. Most of the Cullen's, their witnesses, and the wolfs, were loitering around the house and the surrounding grounds, waiting for word from Alice. Leah and Seth sat on the porch, Leah looking at her phone as she saw the Caller ID; Harry was trying to call again, but she was forced by Jake's order so she put the phone down and pushed it away from her, the act causing a tear to fall from her eye. Seth wrapped his arm around his older sibling, allowing her to lean her head against his shoulder.

"It's not right what he's doing Leah," Seth murmured to his sister, making her heart constrict further.

"Then why is he doing this?" Leah moaned out clutching her chest as if in physical pain. Seth just held her tighter to his shoulder. Suddenly Alice walked out the back door, the Cullen's all trailing behind her.

"They're here…it's time to go," she murmured, the shape shifter packs and the vampires starting to gather around the front yard, people forming little groups with their loved ones and packs as the shifters started to change. Suddenly there were entire wolfs bounding around the front yard; the combined strength of Jake and Sam's packs. The Cullen's, the vampires, and wolfs started a procession, walking deeper into the forest, their destination deep in the wilderness away from humans.

Leah's pack, Nessie on Jake's Rusty brown covered shoulders, with Edward and Bella walking close by to them, Leah and Seth trailing at the rear, the rest of the wolfs and Vampire's slightly ahead of them. Suddenly the group broke out of the forest, and a wide clearing coming into place; a light dusting of snow giving a rather vibrant look for the bleak meeting that was about to take place.

There was silence in the clearing for several minutes, nothing could be heard but local wildlife, when suddenly everything went silent and a dark cloaked figure appeared in the mist, followed by another and another and another, until finally there were about forty robed figures standing opposite them in the field that Cullen's had found themselves in. While most were dressed in black robes with matching colours there were three that had hoods of blood red; The Volturi brothers. Aro stood in the centre, his black hair pointing out from beneath the hood, taking the spot to the left was his 'brother,' Caius, and to his right stood Marcus, the same look of apathy that had been etched on his face for eternity.

The wolves around the perimeter started to growl, hackles raised at the age of the scent of decay they were detecting. There was silence in the field for a few moment, before one of the 'brothers' raised his gloved hand.

"Carlisle, I believe we have something to discuss," he said indicating that Carlisle should approach. Slowly he and Esme began to inch forward leaving their protection and entering the perimeter of the Volturi guard. As Leah began to count just how many there, her panic climbing as she took in each figure. She realised they were severely outnumbered, even with the new members joining both Sam and Jake's packs, there just wasn't enough on their side to take everyone.

Leah watched as Carlisle attempted to explain to Aro about Nessie's origins and what she was. This caused all three of the brother's heads snap towards Jake causing him to growl in retaliation.

"Oh this is a treat I must see her," Aro exclaimed in their direction. Slowly Edward, Bella and Jake made their way forwards slowly towards the Volturi. Nessie used her gift to show Aro what she was and how her life had started, his facing taking on a look of awe for several moments. After this was completed Jake, Bella, Edward, and Nessie, slowly started to make their way towards the end of the procession and after a few moments Aro shook off his look, beginning to address Carlisle again.

"That being is incredible," he said a calculating look in his eye, "However there is an issue…well two to be precise," he finished looking at Carlisle holding up his hand.

"The first is simply we have no idea what kind of creature she will be…and as such she will be coming with us," Aro said holding up a hand, before Marcus finally snapped, marching up and pointing at Carlisle.

"Not only that Carlisle, you harbour a 'child of the moon,' and did not report it," he said angrily causing Carlisle to take a few steps away before responding.

"These wolfs are not 'children of the moon-'" Carlisle began before Marcus cut him off once again.

"No these are shape shifters…Dimitri has seen the moon child with his own eyes….you will hand over the beast and the child now…or you will suffer the consequences," he spat out, face etched in anger.

"I don't know what you talking about," Carlisle stated pointing to one of the wolf, "These are the only 'werewolves' we have seen and no other types, and Nessie we can watch her…you can check in on her as she develops," Carlisle spoke, a pleading note to his voice. This was not the way the meeting was supposed to be going; he could tell the guard were preparing to attack.

"Carlisle…my brother has spoken, hand over the child and tell us where the Lycan is...or, well, we don't want to make a mess, but we will if we have to..." Aro spoke, a fake tone of sympathy to his voice. Carlisle looked at him for a moment before he and Esme started to walk back towards their people. They stopped once they had reached the permitters coming to stand beside Sam and several of his wolfs.

"I'm sorry Aro," Carlisle said, a steely resolve coming into his voice, "But if you want a member of my family, you're going to have to go through me," he finished taking up a crouching position causing all the vampire and wolfs around him to do the same. The Volturi retaliated, and for a moment it looked as if the two sides would go to war, when suddenly just as Alice's dream had predicted, a figure appeared with a loud crack, raising a stick and shouting, "Protego!" A wall of blue energy formed around the Volturi cutting them off from the Cullen's and the Packs.

"Oh good...I'm just in time," a voice spoke with a hint of amusement from next to Carlisle, causing everyone to snap their attention to him. They sensed he was a vampire, and Leah couldn't make him out from here, but she was too preoccupied to try; the scent that was coming off the figure infront of her was familiar- _'Harry!'_ she thought in shock causing Edward to snap his head around in shock.

"What…that's Harry?" Edward said, causing the Cullen's and the packs to snap and to take in their new arrival standing between them and the Volturi. As in the vision he wore robes of gold and red, however across their back was a single word in black writing; 'Auror,' his hair was also visible, his black locks sticking out from beneath the robe's hood.

"Oh splendid, some of you know him, this just gets better and better," the figure next to Carlisle replied with an obvious delightfulness and amusement to his tone.

"Auror's, offensive positions around the Volturi, now!" shouted Harry, and suddenly there were another fifteen cracks and around the edge of the shield marking a perimeter around the Volturi, all had robes on and all were holding their sticks menacingly towards them.

"Volturi hear me," Harry spoke, sustaining the shield by holding his wand up "I am Harry James Potter, a member of the DMLE, American Ministry of Magic, you are hereby trespassing on sovereign magical land, state your business and your intent!" Harry finished lowering his shield as he finished speaking. The Volturi brothers shocked faces came into focus, a looked shared by almost everyone that was standing in the field. _'Did he just say American Ministry of Magic_?' Leah thought in shock?

"Did…did you just say Harry Potter?" Aro said, a slightly fearful look on his face, one that was shared by the other two 'brothers', "The Harry Potter of England's Second Magical War?"

"Yes…you've trespassed on sovereign magical lands…so I'll ' **ask** ' again…what's your business in my town?" Harry spoke, a deadly tone coming into his voice, causing the Volturi 'brothers' to take a step back in fear, and it was Aro who gathered his wits and took a few hesitant steps towards him.

"Mr Potter, if I could, I would most like to come closer if that is ok…I'm sure we can get this understanding fixed…and you can be about your way," Aro asked Harry, causing him to pause for a moment before indicating to them they could approach, and he himself slowly took a step towards them. As soon as Harry had taken a step towards the Volturi, Leah had attempted to move to intercept him, the instinct to protect her imprint too strong, when Jake ordered her to hold her position, _'We can't break formation and look he's fine…in fact I'd have to say the Volturi look more afraid of him then he does them_ ,' Jake thought to her causing Leah to notice the slight trace of fear coming of the 'brothers'.

"Now, what are you doing here..." Harry demanded, when he stopped just inside the perimeter making Leah's heart race, he was too close to them for her liking.

"We were unaware any wizards resided in this area…and especially no-one of your calibre," Aro said trying to win over Harry, but all he did was causing him to sigh and pinch his nose in obvious irritation.

"The treaties state it clearly! You are to inform the I.C.W., or contact the ministry of magic of any country that has one, when you choose to take you entire guard anywhere…So...I'll **ask** one, final, time, what the hell are you doing here!" Harry hissed at the Volturi 'brothers', causing them to shrink back in fear.

"We received word there was an immortal child and werewolf's in the area…we were simply enforcing the laws as part of the treaties," Aro spoke, a slight quiver of fear in his voice.

"I hope you're not talking about the shape shifters standing over there," Harry said, pointing to the closest wolf, "Because you and I both know, their shape shifters and not were-folk or Lycans." Here he paused for a moment, a serious look on his face.

"The accusation of the 'immortal child,' is worrying, to that I will agree," he said, agreeing with Aro for a moment, before he turned his head in the direction of the packs and Cullens' and asked, "Where is the child?"

"There…sir?" Carlisle said pointing to Nessie, who was still sitting on top of Jake, he sounded unsure of what exactly was going on, and he wasn't alone in that regard. Magic, DMLE, and Harry, it was all a smack at the centre of this situation. _'Just what the hell was he hiding?'_ Leah thought, never suspecting it could be something on this scale. Harry slowly started to move towards Jake and Nessie, Bella and Edward slightly tensing where they stood.

"I mean you and her no harm," he said pausing and raising his hands, Leah growled at Jake for threatening Harry, causing him to smile at her, making her jolt in realization. _'He knows it me...'_ she thought in disbelief, as Harry started to once again make his way over towards them. As he passed by Leah, their eye's met for a moment and suddenly she could hear Harry's voice as if he was speaking; _'Trust me!'_ he thought to her, as he let his hand graze her grey fur.

He stopped, smiling at both Bella and Edward, before he drew in stick causing Jake to shrink back.

"It's ok…it's my wand I'm just going to do a spell on Nessie, find out what she is," Harry said to Jake in a reassuring tone. Bella stepped forward, hesitating for a moment before deciding to trust Harry.

"You don't have to…you just have to let her touch you," Bella said indicating her daughter. Harry raised an eye brow in question, lowering his wand. As he stepped near Nessie, she reached a hand out and laid it on his cheek, when suddenly a surprised look appeared on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…I have a magic shield over my mind, let me lower it for a sec," Harry said closing his eyes, indicating the child to touch him again. As this was happening, Leah looked over at Edward in confirmation which he gave with a nod of his head; he couldn't hear Harry's thoughts. As the child and man continued to share thoughts, a look of amazement appearing on Harry's face and moments later Nessie lowered her hand breaking the connection.

"That was incredible," Harry said, slowly opening his eyes and looking over at the Volturi.

"This is no immortal child…it is a half-vampire, half-human child…your claim is refuted," he finished slowly walking back towards the Volturi. The fifteen wizards who had been surrounding the Volturi, started to whisper at Harry's declaration; they were just as shocked, they obviously had never heard of it before.

"Given her uniqueness, she will have to be monitored," Harry said, stopping once again in front of the 'brothers', and making the Cullen's and the Pack tense for a moment.

"However, given the fact I have recently moved to town, I see no reason why that cannot happen with her family. I can send you updates on her progress…you have my word," Harry spoke, a creepy smile coming over his face.

"After all…given the fact you **forced us** to expose ourselves to the Cullen's' and the shifter packs, it would make sense, since they will now all have to be informed of the magical world and its laws, now that their aware there is a wizard in their town…also making them no longer answerable to your laws...but to mine!" Harry spoke, finishing with a tone that offered no room for argument, looking each of the 'brothers' in the eye.

None of the Volturi 'brothers' said anything back; nothing they could say would bring the situation back into their favour.

"We have reports of a Lycan in the area, one of our hunters saw him…what of that creature?" Marcus asked, finally gathering some back bone. Those words were apparently the wrong ones to say, because Harry raised his 'wand' and stuck it directly into his face.

"There is one Lycan," Harry growled to him, an eerie light coming from the end of his wand, "And he is off limits…if I so much as **see** one of your hunting teams in the area…I will burn you…your brothers, and your entire kingdom down around you, do I make myself clear!" he finished with a tone that said, 'try it, and die!', an eerie wind starting to blow around him and the Volturi. The Volturi had looks of absolute fear on their faces, the situation quickly growing out of their control.

"You…wouldn't…dare..." Marcus was able to muster in what appeared to be bravery, but came out as nothing but fear. Harry stood right up to him, nose to nose and eye to eye, daring him to look away.

"You and your 'brothers' are in power because you are useful…but do not think for a second that makes you anything other than a common bloodsucker in my book…don't you forget it was our people who helped you gain the upper hand and take control from the Romanians centuries ago…we can just as soon as take it away as well..." he spoke in a deadly and threatening voice, as if daring Marcus to make another movement.

The three 'brothers' took several steps back from Harry and started towards their guard. As Harry slowly started to walk backwards towards one of the figures, Leah realised with a start was a women, with red hair dressed in robes, he kept his wand trained on the Volturi the entire time.

"Leave now…and don't come back," Harry said to them for a final time, before one by one the entire Volturi guard vanished into the mists. Harry sighed for a moment, talking with the red-headed woman for a second, before he looked over at Leah, Harry ended the conversation and started to make his way through the shocked Cullen's' and Pack members towards Leah. As he came to stop before Leah in her wolf form he held out his hand and lightly patted her snout.

"I think there's a few things I need to explain, huh?" Harry asked, looking into Leah's eyes with some amusement.

 **A/N: You guys must hate me a bit for that ending huh? Let me know what you with a review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Apologies last chapter I mixed Caius and Marcus up, some helpful reviewers pointed this out Marcus is the one that doesn't give a crap about anything, Caius is the one with a hard on against lycans. Again sorry for the mix up, once again thank Ogremen for being my beta all of the usual improvements are his and as usual I own nothing but the story the characters belong to their owners.**

Chapter 8: Revelations, the First Bonfire and New Packs

 _VPOV_

The guard were moving farther ahead of the three brothers; shortly after they had left the clearing they had ordered all of the guard to move ahead except for Dimitri and Jane who had been asked to stay behind. The three brothers stood together in the snowy woods, all slightly in shock; they had just encountered a wizard and not just any wizard…but Harry Potter.

"This is dangerous…I don't like this, we should have killed them all right then and there…they made us look like fools!" Caius hissed, making Aro raise his hand in a calming motion, Dimitri and Jane standing off to the side looking on in confusion.

"Had we done that, we would have provoked the ire of the entire Magical world…if we had survived, Harry was well within his rights technically…the situation has become complicated," Aro replied, whilst Marcus simply looked on in boredom.

"It was odd, he wanted no retaliation," Marcus spoke making Aro and Caius turn towards him, "And he wanted us to leave rather quickly," he further commented, making Aro realise he had seen something.

"What is it brother?" Aro asked quietly causing Marcus to smile at him; Marcus had seen something with his gift.

"The grey wolf," Marcus spoke stepping away from the tree, "She was connected to him like nothing I have ever seen…she would be his downfall," the vampire finished causing Caius to smile menacingly at them both.

"Hmm interesting…Jane, Dimitri come here for a moment," Aro said calling over the two vampires in question.

"You shall be staying here…but only to watch and wait, for the moment we can do nothing," Aro said causing Caius to frown in disagreement.

"Relax brother….be patient, an opportunity will present itself, after all he is only mortal," Aro said placing an arm on his brothers shoulder, grinning at him. His brother grinned back, and Marcus simply sighed at the pair.

"I'm bored, let us return to Italy," He said walking away from his brothers, deeper into the forest. Aro and Caius followed, not before Aro nodded at Jane and Dimitri, who disappeared silently into the forest behind them.

 _HPOV_

As Harry walked back through the forest he sighed once again, jumping over a root and making sure not to snag his robe on the roots. After Harry had spoken to Leah, Gellel had come over to the pair, talking for a moment whilst the Packs and the Cullen's were standing around in shock. After assigning a team to watch the perimeter, and a team to ensure the Volturi were truly gone, Harry walked over to Carlisle and had said briefly that an explanation was needed, but a better location for the discussion was needed for it.

After that the very odd group of Vampires, shape shifters, and wizards, started to make their way back. Harry was walking at the back of the group, he was able to see Leah from where she walked beside the russet coloured wolf who still carried the 'dmaphir', as Harry had started to call her. The Cullen's and the rest of wolfs walked in a lose group, with a team of five Auror's taking up the perimeter in case the Volturi had any ideas to still cause trouble.

"That was entertaining, Harry, I will give you that," Sanguini said with amusement and delight, making Harry jump, not realising the vampire had fallen back so he could talk with Harry. He noticed that the whole party were listening in, even his fellow Auror's walking the perimeter.

"I hate you Sanguini, you know that right," Harry replied to the vampire pinching the bridge of his nose, making the vampire simply laugh at him with amusement.

"Yes, I interrupted your lunch break didn't I?" Sanguini asked "I am sorry about that you know, I just thought given your inherent need to do good you'd want to know what was going on."

"Bullshit!" Harry said, laughing despite himself, the easy friendship from years ago coming back between to the two, "You love making a scene, and you seem to love to drag me into it."

As the house came into view and the different wolfs phased back to their human's forms, a look of pure dread coming over his face. His face caused all of the Cullen's, Jake, Leah and Sam, all of the other wolfs, to freeze and looks of panic started to appear on their faces; his face looked like the Volturi had returned and were marching towards him. The red-headed woman dressed in robes simply took one look at him and started to laugh at him, raising further confusion amongst the group.

"I'm sorry…it's just, he's just realised the amount of paperwork demons and phone calls he's going to have to make…he just mobilised the entire Auror division and deployed them against the Volturi…have fun with that Harry!" she said with a tone of immense amusement and breaking out into laughter at the look of horror on his face, causing Sanguini to erupt into laughter as well.

"I will promote you…I'm not afraid to you know..." Harry growled at her, causing her to shut up and look very fearful. Realising the three had everyone's attention, he sighed, and realising as he caught Leah's hurt eyes that he had some answers to give.

"Come on, I need your help," Harry said, starting to walk towards the Cullen's house meeting Carlisle and Esme at the door, Gelle and Sanguini trailing behind him.

"Thank you…for protecting my family, words can't begin…" Carlisle broke off making Esme reach up and rub his back.

"Thank you…please come in," she said, inviting Harry, Gellel, and Sanguini into the house, the Cullen's, Jake, Sam and Leah, filing in behind them. Harry took a seat on the sofa, not understanding the distance that Leah was displaying, since she had phased back, she barely looked at him, and it made his heart race in worry.

"So…as some of you have guessed Harry is a wizard, and I am a witch, and yes magic is real," Gellel said, a tone of amusement in her voice, to the shocked faces of the room.

"Harry and I are members of the American Ministry of Magic," Gellel said, "We work in the DMLE, sorry the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She went on to explain to their astonished faces, that vampires and shape shifters weren't alone…there were dragons, unicorns, hippogriffs, schools, hospitals, and whole governments hidden from them. The room was in shock after the brief thirty minute conversation had finished, slowly absorbing the information, whilst this was happening Harry realised that there was something wrong with Leah.

"Leah, you haven't said one thing to me….it's starting to worry me a bit here, I just told you I'm a wizard and you're not even looking at me," Harry said, the overwhelming urge of worry breaking through. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed distinctly, and Harry noticed that Jake and Leah were having a glaring match, whilst most of the room were looking at Jake with disapproving eyes.

"She can't…Jake ordered her not to," spoke the other American Indian male, Sam and he too, and were shooting Jake disapproving looks. As Harry heard this his head shot around to Leah, and he realised the pain in her eyes was from not being able to speak to him.

"Release her…now!" came the same deadly tone out of Harry's mouth that he had used with the Volturi. Gellel looked concerned at Harry for a moment, whilst Sanguini had a look absolute glee on his face; the show wasn't over yet it seemed.

"I will…when you explain why the Volturi are so afraid of you…in fact, they looked at you as if you could kill them all, so why didn't you?" Jake said finally snapping and standing up from the couch, causing Leah to watch on helplessly whilst the two argued.

"I'm not here to do the bidding of an idiotic child pretending to wear the big boy pants!" Harry hissed at him, getting right into his face.

"Now…release Leah from your order…or we're going to have a very big issue..." he finished with a threatening tone, almost growling at him, his eyes flashing gold for a moment making Jake hesitate before he gathered his courage.

"Why don't you make me?" Jake growled back to him, vibrating in anger, Harry, realising the young shape shifter had truly lost his temper and was essentially challenging him, grabbed him and apparated the both of them outside. With a crack the pair appeared, Harry jumping away from Jake as he shifted. He looked up as Jake bared his teeth, bringing his eyes level with Harry's emerald green. Before he could attack a grey blur flew by and crashed into Jake sending him flying into the trees.

Leah's wolf form stood in front of Harry, defending him from Jake's attack. _'Stay away from my imprint!'_ came a wild thought out of nowhere knocking him off balance. _'Did that come from Leah?'_ Harry thought, and as he did this, the grey wolf in front of him froze.

 _'Harry?'_ Came the hesitant thought after a few moments, by now the occupants of the house were out in front of the house, Sam had shifted and tackled Jake, sending the pair crashing into the forest. None of this was noticed by Harry, who was watching Leah turn around and face him, her warm brown eyes coming into view.

 _'How…is this possible, and why can't I sense Jake anymore…wait I'm breaking his order….how-this isn't possible?'_ Came Leah's shocked thoughts. Harry sighed, thinking it might have something to do with the tether that had been formed between their souls. Leah's shocked face reminded him that apparently, she could still hear his thoughts.

Looking around he caught sight of his deputy in the crowd of people, he walked up to her pulling her aside as Leah walked back into the forest, returning a short time later in her human form.

"Look…I'm sorry to do this…but Leah and I need to talk…cover for me here, and I'll meet you back at the office in a couple of hours?" Harry asked "Please…I need to talk to her," Harry finished in a slightly desperate tone. Leah came to a stop less than half a metre from the pair, looking at him in desperation.

"Get out of here lover boy," Gellel said with amusement, Harry instantly running to Leah pulling her into his arms, and crashing his lips to hers briefly. The same feeling of peace came over him, the same he had whenever Leah touched him and as she snuggled into his neck, breathing his scent in, she caught his eye.

"Let's go home…you have some explaining left to do mister!" Leah said, causing a slight look of fear to appear on his face and before they disappeared, there his yelp could be heard as Leah pinched his arm showing just how free of Jake's order and Pack she was. As they disappeared Sanguini started to laugh uproariously, causing everyone in the yard to look at the slightly psychotic vampire.

"Oh this has been the most fun I've had in centuries! Oh I really must hang out around Harry more often!" he said before he finally broke down in laughter again, causing everyone to look at each other in agreement; he was insane.

 _GPOV_

She sighed once again as she took a seat once again in the Cullen's lounge room, once again getting ready to answer their questions. The Alpha, Sam, had come walking out of the forest alone informing them that Jake wouldn't be returning until he was able to calm down. And so with Harry disappearing with the shape shifter Leah, and from what she heard he had more than a little bit of explaining to do, Gellel had stayed behind to answer any questions they had.

"Do the Volturi fear all wizards like they did Harry?" Edward asked from where he sat next to Bella, an arm around her shoulder, with Nessie looking up at her from her mother's lap. Gellel sighed and sat back a bit, noticing everyone in the room wanted to hear the answer.

"No, they don't…Harry is rather unique even for a wizard," Gellel said slightly uncomfortably, not wishing to discuss her boss with complete strangers. Sanguini started to laugh from where he stood in the corner, causing everyone to look at him.

"That's a nice way of putting it," Sanguini said, shaking his head and walking over.

"Harry is not only an extremely powerful wizard, he a very apt combat mage, a veteran of the Second Magical War in Britain, and he has more titles than most kings, he is even immune to a vampire's bite…I mean there's a lot more, but those are the big cliff notes," he said causing Gellel to sigh as everyone took this information.

"Look I can't tell you everything I know about him…he's an intensely private man so don't expect him to tell you his life story, but I'll tell what everyone else in our world knows about him," Gellel said before she launched into the legend that was Harry Potter, and the life he had led before he came to Forks.

 _LPOV_

After the sensation of being squeezed through a tube passed, and she felt her feet hit solid ground, she slightly wobbled and if it hadn't been for Harry, she would have fallen over. The contents of her stomach almost came back up, and she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder until the waves of nausea passed.

"What the hell was that?" Leah moaned into Harry's shoulder, making him chuckle into her hair.

"Should have given you a head's up, that was apparration, a magical method of transportation, it takes a bit getting used to," Harry said into her air making Goosebumps appear on Leah's neck. She stepped out of his embrace finally taking in her surroundings, realising they were now standing outside the front of Harry's house.

"So…wizard huh?" Leah asked after a moment, looking back at Harry and seeing a nervous expression appear on his face, "And your nephew's a werewolf? She continued raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm yeah…speaking of that, there's something else I need to tell you before we go inside..." Harry said, releasing a nervous chuckle

"And what would that be?" Leah asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Bree well…she's not exactly...'normal', either..." Harry spoke, Leah catching Bree looking on from the front window.

"She's a witch too, I take it…look Harry on the list of secrets, being a wizard is a pretty big one…but it's not a bad one," Leah murmured to Harry causing him to start laughing again.

"Well...no, Bree isn't a witch," Harry said placing his hands up "Now remember, Bree is just an innocent girl…kind of, she didn't ask to become what she is," As Harry spoke Bree opened the door with a nervous look on her face, when suddenly she disappeared from sight and appeared suddenly beside him. Harry sighed as this happened, taking out his wand he waved it once over Bree when suddenly her eye's changed from brown to blood red and her smell went from the sweet scent of lilacs, to the overpowering stench of a vampire.

"Leah stop, ok calm down, she hasn't done anything to me, she's been living with me for almost a week and not once has she tried anything," Harry murmured, taking a struggling Leah back into his arms, trying to calm her with his touch.

"It doesn't matter, she will one day, she can't stay here," Leah said continuing to struggle, though it was becoming less powerful, the longer she was in Harry's arms.

"She didn't ask for this ok…and remember when we went shopping she's not an evil blood sucking vampire, she's an innocent girl who was given a messed up situation and did the best she could," Harry murmured to her, rubbing his hands in a soothing motion up and down her back.

"She's a good kid…ok she didn't have much of a choice, please just give her a chance…for me?" Harry said leaning back so he could look into Leah's eye, a pleading look coming into them as he stared into her brown ones. Leah sighed, already knowing she was going to give in; but she wasn't going to do it happily.

"Fine, but if she so much as looks at you funny I'll…" Leah trailed off, the threat of bodily harm very obvious from her tone.

"Hey, until I lifted the charms, you didn't even know she was one ok…she's a good kid, trust me ok," Harry said placing his arm around her shoulders and leading her up the porch and up to the front door. As they walked into the hallway, loud music could be heard from upstairs causing Harry to sigh and turn to her.

"Look, I have to talk to her and place the glamour's back on her, make yourself comfortable," Harry said to her gesturing to her before making his way up the stairs. As she walked into the lounge room and took a seat on the sofa the stench coming from Bree upstairs stopped and she heard her door open and Harry start to make his way back down the stairs, appearing in the lounge a short time later.

"Alright the first thing we should probably talk about, is what happened back at the Cullens place…you know the whole 'hearing each other thoughts' thing," Harry said an anxious tone to his voice, making Leah jolt and remember what happened before they'd left the Cullen's.

"You know how I'm a werewolf," she said to him causing him to shake his head in a definitive 'No,' at her.

"You're not werewolf, you're a shape shifter, werewolf's only phase on the full moon," Harry said to her, causing her to realise that he had known what she was and he hadn't said anything.

"How long have you known I was a shape shifter?" Leah asked looking at him, Harry was looking at anywhere but her. He mumbled something and though she heard it she wanted to make him say it to her.

"Since when Harry?" she asked him again, this time in a serious tone, causing him to sigh and look at her.

"Since the first time you came over for dinner..." Harry murmured to her causing Leah to sigh in frustration at him.

"So what…you were allowed to know about me, but I'm not allowed to know about you…is that how this is going to work, lying to each other?" Leah said, her anger finally boiling over, she couldn't believe how much he'd been hiding from her.

"Look I just…needed to understand why my magic had started to form a bond with you…what was I supposed to say 'Hi I'm Harry, I'm a wizard, and my soul has just formed a bond with yours, want out to go for dinner?'" Harry replied angrily, shocking Leah into silence.

"What do you mean, a bond with my soul?" she asked him after a few moments of silence. Harry sighed and got up to look out the lounge room window for a few moments before he answered her.

"The first time we touched…my magic, it reacted to something that was happening…I don't understand it, but, well, from what I understand a, well...I guess you could call it a 'tether', formed between our souls," Harry murmured turning around to look at Leah. His magic actually reacted to her imprinting on him, an actual tangible connection existed between them, almost causing Leah to cry in relief.

"Well I can tell you what happened on my side," Leah said taking a deep breath.

"I imprinted on you," she finished, feeling extremely nervous.

"Imprinting…what exactly is that?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Leah, calming her nerves a bit.

"From our legends, its...well, the closest we know of, it is like finding your soul mate…our imprints are our other half's, when we meet them…the whole world just fades away and all that matters is you," Leah said looking down at her hands, afraid of Harry's reaction. She felt him moving closer and putting his hand over hers.

"I…since I've met you, I thought I was fine the way I was, that all I needed was Teddy…but you showed me what I was missing…the few days I've spent with you…have been the happiest I've had in years," Harry said looking away from her, overwhelmed by what he was trying to say. Leah reached up to his cheek and turned his face so she could look at his face.

"Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of…I feel the same way," Leah murmured to him, making a smile appear on his face. Not being able to resist the opportunity, she leaned in and swiftly joined their lips. It still felt the same as the first time they kissed, the world just drifted away, and all there was, was Harry and her-no tribe, no Cullens, just them. Harry's phone broke them out their kiss, and Harry took one look at the caller ID and sighed before picking it up. Leah leaned over to him, wrapping her hands around his neck and buried her head in his neck, slightly nipping his skin there.

"Yeah Gellel, yeah, aww shit," Harry said slightly losing his train of thought, the feel of Leah's lips on his neck was doing a very good job of distracting him from his phone call. Harry leaned back, placing his hand up over her lips, giving her be quiet look noise.

"Yeah sorry, go on, ok, damn it, what were you able to tell the Cullens…ok shit, well I'm going to have to give them an explanation too, ok I'll be there in ten," Harry said hanging up his phone and laying back into the couch, placing a cushion over his face and screaming into it. Leah, slightly worried, laid down practically on top of Harry, there wasn't a lot of room on the couch for two people.

"Work?" Leah asked, her voice slightly muffled by Harry's shoulder where she was laying her head. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her, starting to run his hands through her hair, making Leah let out a moan of pleasure at the feel of his hands on her scalp.

"Yeah, D.C is wondering where I am, and demanding I call them immediately…mobilising the entire Seattle Auror branch, and then confronting the Volturi without consulting them…their going to be pissed..." Harry sighed, the feel of Leah slowly ebbing out his anxieties.

"We still have to talk Harry," Leah said folding her arms over his chest and placing her chin there. He sighed and rubbed her arm.

"I know, and I owe the Cullens an explanation too, looks like Gellel was only able to tell them a little of my history, and your tribe as well…I wasn't lying, the only way I could protect you all was to bring you into the Magical world…plus, it might be a good idea to talk to your elders…I'm curious about shapes shifters and the innate magic that the American Indian tribes have," Harry said growing, more excited as he spoke, causing Leah to laugh at him.

"You're a nerd aren't you?" Leah asked, a cheeky smile on her face, making a pout appear on his face in response to her question.

"Its ok, I still like you," Leah murmured, leaning down to kiss his pouty lips making him smile into the kiss. He broke it after a few moments, realising if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be leaving at all, and regardless of how tempting that idea was, he had to get to work and report to his superiors. He got up and started to get off the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry to bail on you…I know we still need to figure out how you 'broke' away Jake's pack and essentially joined mine," Harry said, a slight quiver of anger came into his voice when he mentioned Jake's name, making her remember what had happened before they had arrived.

"Oh god have you been listening to my thoughts this whole time" Leah exclaimed causing Harry to laugh at her

"And what do you mean your pack?" she asked after a moment of confusion. Harry simply smiled at her.

"No it only looks like that happens when you're in your wolf form," Harry said to her, causing her to nod her head, that's the way it worked in the Quillete packs.

"And my pack...well that's a surprise..." he said after a moment.

"Ok, I'm sorry to do this to you, but do you reckon you could get your tribe, both packs included, and the Cullens, to organise a get together, its time I tell you all who I am...I just hope you won't think any less of me," Harry said, again averting her gaze. Leah got up and walked around to him, taking him into her arms.

"Nothing you can do will change the way I feel about you, ok?" Leah said to him, looking him in the eye, needing him to understand what he meant to her.

"And well, I was going to invite to the bonfire…I was going to tell you what I was then, I can talk to Billy and see if it's ok for the Cullens to come," Leah said to him, causing him to nod.

"Teddy and Bree are going to be there as well," Harry said to her, almost causing her to protest before he gave her a look.

"They're my family, Leah…Bree too, just remember the girl you spent Tuesday with, she's a good kid," Harry said to her, causing her to sigh and nod her head. He was right, the entire time she spent with the teenager, she had no idea what she was, and if Harry hadn't told her she would never have found out either; if she could give the Cullens a chance, she could give Bree one too.

"Look, I've got to go, call me and let me know about the time for the bonfire, ok?" Harry asked before starting for the door, causing Leah to get up and follow him out, excited to see a bit of magic. As he opened the door and walked out onto the porch he started for the tree line with Leah following close behind, before stopping and turning to her.

"Catch ya later," he said with a wink, before he spun on the spot and disappeared, causing Leah to gasp in shock.

"That's going to take some getting used to..." she murmured to herself, before turning and making her way back into the forest, she had a bonfire to organise, and not a lot of time to do it.

 _HPOV_

After Harry had arrived back at the Seattle HQ, he wasn't wrong when he thought that D.C would be pissed. After chewing him out for half an hour for not following proper protocol when dealing with the Volturi, including mobilising the Seattle branch, and exposing their world to a large number of supernatural creatures, who until recently had no idea of their existence. Harry's temper had gotten the better of him, and he'd asked if he had broken any _laws,_ and not just protocols. His superiors hadn't responded straight away, until he'd asked the question again, and finally they had admitted that no actual laws had been broke, only the protocols put in place.

After that, Harry had apologised, realising his superiors also had a point, he had reacted with emotions running high, and if the Volturi hadn't left and pushed the point…he'd might have been responsible for the deaths of his men, who would have died in the battle, sure wizards held the advantage with magic, particularly _Fiendfyre_ , but using only fifteen mages to go up against the Volturi, was not one of his brightest ideas, even if the packs and the Cullens had helped there would have been losses. After that, Harry promised to always follow the proper protocols and that he wouldn't allow his emotions to cloud his better judgement.

After Harry had finished up the meeting, he looked at the time and after realising how late it was, Teddy's school would be getting out in twenty minutes, he'd rung Bree, intent on asking her to pick Teddy, up but his worries had been in vein. Bree was already at the school, talking with the Auror Harry had assigned to protect her and Teddy, she promised that she would get Teddy home safe, and to just get home as quick as he could.

He noticed the slight note of sadness in her voice, when he asked if everything was alright, she'd admitted to being hurt by what Leah had said. After Harry had assured her that Leah would come around and that her response had been in the heat of the moment, Bree had sounded a little bit more chipper then when the conversation had started. After he'd hung up with Bree, he'd rung Leah to find out if the bonfire was being organised.

She'd spoke with one of the Elders of the tribe, a Billy Black, Harry had nearly choked on his own spit when he'd heard the name, and he had swiftly organised both the shape shifter packs and their imprints, the Cullens, and the Elders of the Quillete, to meet tonight at the usual spot where they'd held such meetings before, on a cliff overlooking La Push beach. After he'd been told this, he reminded Leah that both Teddy and Bree would be coming too, she assured him that it would fine, and that if the Cullens were coming onto their land for a night, they could handle one more blood drinker.

After he'd hung up, he'd gotten straight into his paperwork, intent on finishing it as quickly as possible; he was actually looking forward to the bonfire tonight, he'd never been to one of them before, and he was intrigued by what he was going to find out. By six-thirty, he'd gotten most of his paperwork done, and putting the rest aside for tomorrow, he started to pack up to return home. After he left his office, saying a good night to the on-call team and apologizing for interrupting their sleep, he made his way to the elevator, hitting the floor for the parking garage.

When he reached it he was confused for a moment, not seeing his car parked in his normal spot until he realised it was still parked at the café, he'd been having lunch at so much earlier. Turning on the spot and arriving at same alleyway he'd apparated from earlier that day, he hopped into his car, and pulled out onto the road, only the thought of Leah, Teddy, Bree and home on his mind. Those thoughts shocked him so much he nearly ran a stop light. As he waited for the light to turn green, he started to think about the dramatic twist his life had made since he had moved to Forks just over a week ago.

In that time, he'd moved to a new country, started a desk job for the first time in his life, and while he missed the field work, he enjoyed being home more often, he'd also adopted a vampire into his little pack, and he was pretty sure he was, had, fallen in-love with Leah, the tether between their souls was just hastening what would have been there naturally. As red light became green he gunned his engine, breaking several road rules in his haste to get home.

Before he knew it Harry was pulling onto the dirty road that would lead him to his house, feeling slightly nervous about the coming bonfire. As he pulled up to the garage and killed the engine, he'd noticed that there was a slight snow-fall from the clouds that covered the moon, getting out of the car he ran up to the porch intending on getting out of the cold. As he walked in he noticed Bree and Teddy turning on the spot, Teddy jumped off the couch in excitement, running around and wrapping his arms around Harry's legs.

"Is it true, does Leah know you're a wizards and that I'm a werewolf?" Teddy asked bouncing in excitement. Harry bend down and picked him up tickling him for a moment making the young boy erupt in giggles, before he placed him back on the ground and ruffling his hair.

"Yeah she is, Teddy her…family, wants to meet us, all three of us, and they've invited us to a bonfire tonight, do you want to go?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front his godson. Teddy jumped in excitement, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"I will take that as a yes, so, go get dressed, in warm clothes ok, it's going to be a cold night," Harry said pushing Teddy towards the stairs, the small child went to get dressed, though Harry would probably have to help him, he took a moment to take a seat next to Bree, who was still sitting in the couch watching TV.

"She'll come around ok, trust me kid," Harry said to her, wrapping his arm around her, Bree leaned her head onto his shoulder taking a deep breathe.

"Uncle Harry, I need your help," came Teddy's voice from upstairs, making Harry and Bree laugh.

"You're coming too, so go get dressed, we're leaving in half an hour," Harry said to her, getting up and going to help his younger ward get dressed. Forty-five minutes later an excited werewolf, was leading a nervous Bree and Harry, who was on the phone to Leah apologizing for being late. Teddy was so excited he could show off his powers that he had taken twenty minutes trying to decide on the coolest hair colour. After cycling through the rainbow he decided with electric blue hair, making Bree giggle and Harry laugh.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" Harry said as he locked up the house, Teddy already running ahead to the car. Harry hung up his phone and made his way over to the car with Bree following close behind. The family piled into the car, it was silent in the car as Harry reversed and started to make his way down the road. As he pulled back out onto the pavement and started to navigate towards the La Push reservation, Teddy started to speak excitedly from his booster seat in the back.

"Are you going to show them your wolf form?" Teddy asked, wanting to know if his Uncle was going to be showing off. Harry chuckled as they made their past the sign, welcoming them to La Push, turning onto the road that would lead them to the beach.

"Yeah I am Teddy," causing Bree to clap her hands in excitement at seeing him transform, and Teddy, if possible, got even more excited. As the beach came into view, Harry made his way to the parking area, noticing there were a few cars in the lot already. He noticed a flash silver Volvo, and he was pretty sure there was a yellow Porsche as well. Harry noticed a fire up on the cliffs, and there were a fair amount of people sitting and standing around it. As Harry, Bree, and Teddy got out of the car, Leah came out of the forest that was close by, walking up and hugging him, causing him to chuckle.

"Missed you too Leah," Harry said to her, causing her to smile into his shoulder. A pulling on her pants legs made her break away from his shoulder and look down for the source, finding Teddy there smiling up at her.

"Leah, I'm a wizard too, look what I can do!" Teddy said to her before scrunching his face up and making his hair start to cycle through different colours, causing a shocked look to appear on Leah's face and a giggle to erupt from Bree.

"Yeah, that what my reaction too to the little show off," Bree said for the first time, grabbing Teddy by his shoulders and making him smile up at her. Leah looked at Bree for a moment before she sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"I'm sorry about calling you a blood-sucker, that's not all you are and I was just stressed, I'm sorry," Leah said to her, causing a smile to appear on both Harry and Bree's faces, before Leah reached for Bree to pull her into an emotional hug, which she hesitantly returned. Teddy, not understanding what had happened between them, looked up at his godfather who just mouthed to him, 'don't ask', causing Teddy to nod his head.

"Come on, I'm sure your hungry Teddy, and you too Harry, how was work by the way?" Leah asked releasing Bree and walking over to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist and starting to lead him towards the bonfire.

"Well, after getting my ass handed to me by my boss for not following the proper protocols in place, I spent the afternoon doing the mountain of paperwork demons I made for myself," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they made their way up to group gathered on the cliff, with Bree and Teddy following quickly behind them.

"I'm sorry, it was kind of my fault," she said to him, causing him to shake his head at her.

"If it's anyone's fault, its Sanguini…speaking of, has anyone seen that old bag of bones?" Harry asked her as the bonfire came into view, along with everyone around it for the first time.

"Did someone say my name?" a voice asked from behind them, making them jump in surprise, behind them stood the vampire in question.

"Merlin's bearded balls, what the hell did I say about doing that!" Harry said, causing Sanguini to laugh at his old friend.

"It's one of my few pleasures…being able to surprise the great Harry Potter," he said in false excitement, like it was the most exciting thing he'd done in centuries. Leah looked confused between the odd pair for a few moments before she spoke.

"Why did you call him the 'great Harry Potter'?" Leah asked, looking at Harry for the answer. Harry sighed and led her to the side of the bonfire, realising everyone standing around it was looking at him in slight surprise.

"I'll explain shortly, maybe perhaps I should meet everyone first?" Harry said, indicating the rather large group consisting of vampires, shape shifters, and humans standing around the fire. Leah sighed and led him over to the group, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter, for those of who didn't meet him in the forest," she said to the group. The Cullens were the first ones to make their way over, led by Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, that's Alice and Jasper, over there is Emmett and Rosalie, that's Bella and Edward, and you know Nessie and…Jake," Carlisle said, pointing to each member of his family as he introduced them. When Harry realised Jake was standing a few metres away he lost control of his temper, and before anyone could stop him he had walked up to Jake, and swiftly decked him in the face, the very audible 'CRUNCH!' of bone breaking, could be heard as Jake fell to the ground, unconscious, blood starting to rush out of his, now clearly, broken nose.

"Ow, ow, ow! Merlin's beard, that kid's got a strong head!" Harry said, shaking his hand several times, not noticing the shocked looks everyone was giving him.

"Sorry but, well he told Leah not to contact me…and well, no-one tells her what to do anymore..." Harry said to the group after a moment, when he noticed their shocked looks. The Alpha of the other pack, Sam, Harry thought his name was, made his way over. Looking down at Jake, he shook his head in disgust, as Jake started to come round, looking rather dazed.

"I'm sorry about Jake, I'm Sam Uley," he said to Harry, holding out his hand for the mage, who took it after a moment.

"This is my pack, Jared, he's my beta, that's Paul, over there is Collin, that's Bradley, we have a few others but we thought it would cause a bit of a crowd," Sam spoke, pointing out the members of his pack, Harry giving them a wave as he did so. A few moments later an old man came over in a wheel chair and held his hand out.

"I'm Billy Black…I'm sorry about my son Jake…he's young and a bit of a hot-head, not to mention a lunk head, who thinks with his muscles, instead of his brain," Billy said to Harry, holding out his hand.

"I was too, at that age I guess, the hot-head part I mean," Harry admitted, holding out his hand for the man to shake. Billy smiled at him in response to his statement.

"Weren't we all," Billy replied to Harry, causing him to chuckle before he indicated an elderly Native American woman.

"That's Sue Clearwater, she's just been elected to the council, and given the fact she's Leah mother, we thought it best for her to come," Billy said to the young man, causing Harry to appear rather nervous as she came up to him and looked him over; he had the distinct impression she was weighing him.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Harry Potter…your daughters imprint…I mean boyfriend…I mean...Leah, some please help?" he said, looking over at Leah, causing Sue to smile and laugh at him.

"I like him," she said giving him a calm smile, making Harry's nerves evaporate quickly. By this point, Jake was standing up, and was a having a brief argument with Billy, who was pointing at him and yelling at him in harsh whispers. After a few moments, a very nervous looking Jake was making his way over, followed closely by Billy.

"I'm sorry…I was out of line…I shouldn't of done what I did," Jake said to Harry after a moment of silence. Harry looked at him with a hard-look, before he saw Nessie watching the pair, obviously worried about Jake. He sighed realising that Jake had been facing the death of his imprint, and that if Leah could give Bree a chance, he could give Jake one too, though with some insulting, of course.

"You ever hurt her again, and I'll throw you off this cliff..." Harry threatened, causing the young shape shifter to gulp and turn, only for Leah to walk up to him from where she stood beside her mother. The young shape shifter nodded before holding his hand out in hesitation, which Harry took after he realised that he was indeed sorry.

"I really am sorry Leah…I shouldn't of done what I did," he said to the girl in question. Leah sighed at him and shook her head.

"It's ok Jake…that punch Harry gave to you was pretty good pay back…but if you ever try anything like that again, you'd better hope Harry gets his hands on you before I do..." making Jake gulp once again in fear.

"I promise," he said to them in obvious fear, before a young teen crashed into him.

"That was so cool man, bam, you knocked Jake out with one punch, that was awesome!" said the young Native American boy, causing Jake to shove him off.

"This is Seth, he's a part of my pack, and you know Leah, who is-was, a part of my pack, that's Embry, and that's Quill over there," Jake said, pointing to the remaining people who were sitting around the bonfire. Teddy chose this moment to run up to him, pulling Bree along with him, becoming slightly shy as everyone looked at him.

"This is Teddy and Bree, some of you may have met before," Harry said, looking at the Cullens as they recognised the young teen vampire.

"You, we let you go, how did you come to live with Harry?" Carlisle asked, as the group realised who she was.

"I found her up in the mountains, and I took her in," Harry said, coming to stand beside Bree and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"She looks and smell human, how's that possible?" Jake asked after a few moments, causing Harry to chuckle at him.

"Magic…which is what brings us to the point of this little gathering…but before I start to explain about my world…I'd like to understand about your tribe and your family, I've never met a vegetarian vampire, and shape shifters are absolutely fascinating," Harry said again, getting caught up in his excitement, causing slightly shocked looks to appear on their faces before Leah dragged him down on a log beside the fire.

"I guess its story time…Billy why don't you start with the Quillete legends, and then the Cullens can tell you a bit about themselves…then it's your turn," she said, finalising the point that he would be telling at least her everything, the time for secrets was long gone. Billy started to speak of the Legends that had been passed down through the generations, of how the first wolf shifter was born out of the rage that was felt when a vampire had attacked the tribe, creating the first werewolf's to be born to avenge their fallen mother.

He said that over the centuries, men of their tribe had phased whenever a vampire came close to their lands and stayed. He indicated that Carlisle, a 'cold one', as he called vampires, was the first of their kind to extend a hand of peace, and they accepted it with conditions. Here he indicated that it was Carlisle's turn to take over, and slowly the blond vampire started to divulge how he and his family had come to be.

He had been turned over four hundred years ago, he had, over the many centuries, perfected his ability to resist human blood and instead had found an alternative, to feed off of animals and not people. He went on to explain how he had decided to become a doctor and this is how he had the met many members of his family. Almost all had been dying except for two, Alice and Jasper, who had found them many years later.

Here Alice took over from Carlisle, and started to explain about the gifts she, Jasper, and Edward had. Jasper interrupted saying none of their gifts could be used on him, Alice only ever had the one vision of him and since then she had not been able to see him in any others, causing him to chuckle. Jasper was an empath, but he was unable to feel his emotions, and Edward jumped in saying he couldn't hear his thoughts either, showing how frustrated he was by his...'deficiency'.

After the Cullens had finished their piece of the story, the area fell quiet for a few moments, patiently waiting for Harry to start. He was sitting next to Leah, who had her head on his shoulder, Teddy was snoozing between his legs, the food and fire slowly lulling him to sleep, and Bree sat a short distance away on the log next to him.

"First off, and this is the most important about wizards…not all of us are good," Harry said to his captive audience, Sanguini let out a slight laugh at his comment.

"Bit of an understatement there Harry, they go absolutely feral when consumed by the 'dark arts'," the vampire said to the shocked group.

"He's right…when a wizard goes bad, they start to use what's called the 'dark arts', or dark magic as its more commonly referred to," Harry said explaining a key aspect.

"Using one or two spells doesn't make a person turn evil…however, the longer somebody uses the dark arts, the more addicted to their power they become…it turns into an addiction, and like all addicts, their lives become all about getting the next fix," Harry said, trying not to wake Teddy yet, not wanting him to hear this, he noticed Nessie had also fallen asleep on Jake's lap.

"My story, I guess begins Halloween twenty-two years ago. My mother was a muggleborn, which means she came from a non-magical family, Lily Evans was her name, and my father was a pureblood wizard, which means he came from a completely magical family," Harry said struggling with the next part.

"Around the time I was born, a wizard had gone bad, worse even, his name was Voldemort. He started to gather followers, these were dark times in our world, people going missing, creatures out of our nightmares attacking, and he himself was particularly…vindictive...he enjoyed torturing his victims mentally and physically, he became so feared that wizards and witches started to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name or You-Know-Who," Harry spoke in anger.

"He came to my house on Halloween, he murdered my father, and then my mother…however when he tried to use the killing curse on me, it rebounded on him and destroyed his body…what history now calls, the First Magical War of Britain, came to end that night, and I was sent to live with my only living relatives due to some complicated blood magic my mother had performed before she was murdered, they never told me what my parents were, I didn't find out I was a wizard until I was eleven when I was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry said, Leah moving closer to him as he spoke. understanding how hard this was.

He went on to explain that when he entered the world of magic, he was a treated as a hero for what had happened that night ten years earlier. Hagrid, the half giant, which had shocked everyone, had taken him to Diagon Alley where he received his wand and bought his supplies for school. He went on to explain his first year at Hogwarts, his first and best friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, the many and varied staff at Hogwarts including Albus Dumbledore, and some of the students he had met while he was there.

He then shocked everyone by saying that not only was the philosopher's stone was real, but it had also been hidden at Hogwarts. They were further shocked when he explained the confrontation he'd had with Quirell and Voldemort at the end of the year. Leah had tried to get as close as possible to him, realising that she had almost lost her imprint long before they'd ever met.

He went on to explain his second year, the diary of Voldemort, the Chamber of Secrets, and killing a basilisk, "That sounds awesome!" came Seth's awed reply, then he went onto his third year, the 'supposedly convicted' mass-murder Sirius Black, the revelations that he was his godfather, and the revelation that he hadn't betrayed his parents, someone else had. He went on to say unfortunately that Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his parents, had escaped and Sirius had to escape for his life.

His fourth year, the tri-wizard tournament, facing dragons and merepeople, and then finally the third task, the death of Cedric Diggory, and the rebirth of Voldemort. When he did, he thought Leah was going to break his arm with how tight she was squeezing it. Then his fifth year, Dolores Umbridge, the trial at the ministry, being ostracised by the wizarding world for telling the truth, and then the battle of the ministry and the death of his godfather.

"Dumbledore took me into his office then…and told me the reason that Voldemort had come that Halloween night. A seer had given a prophecy that the one who would destroy Voldemort would be born soon, apparently it was me…I was the 'chosen one'," Harry said, getting more angry as he spoke.

"After I found out, I asked to be trained how to fight…Dumbledore was reluctant at first, but with the help of a couple of friends, my magical education truly began in earnest, and so did the Second Magical War…the whole world knew he was back, and he quickly reminded them why he was so feared..." Harry spoke with difficulty, this time in his life was hard to talk about.

He went on to explain juggling his sixth year with training, and trying to figure out a way to defeat Voldemort, mentioning briefly that Voldemort had nearly made himself immortal, but not going into great detail about the how. The death of Albus Dumbledore, and the fall of the ministry were difficult to explain, the pain even after all these years, still on his face. The guerrilla war he'd help lead to stop him, and climatic final battle that cumulated in his defeat of Voldemort. Harry was vague on how he spent the years of his life before Teddy came into his care, explaining Remus and Tonks had made him his godfather, of Remus curse, Tonks special abilities, and how Teddy had inherited both.

"After Teddy came into my life, I started to work for the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror-a dark wizard catcher," he said to the group's confused faces.

"I moved here because in Magical Britain werewolves…aren't very favoured, so I took a job in Seattle and well…the rest you all know," Harry spoke, finally finishing his long tale, glancing over what had happened to him in Britain…he would tell Leah the full story, but only her and no one else.

"My first question is, do you know how Leah was able to break away from Jake's pack?" Billy asked leaning forward. Here Harry smiled slightly at everyone, the first one to break out since he started speaking of his fourth year.

"That, has to do with the bond that Teddy and I share…lycans, like shape shifters, often live in packs or develop a pack mentality much similar to a shape shifter, able to share thoughts, feelings and memories, and given my Animagus form, we developed a pack," Harry said to the group getting confused looks from everyone.

"You didn't Harry, I don't remember you being on the register..." Sanguini said, shocking Harry.

"How-how the hell do you have access to the Animagus Registry?" Harry spluttered out, it was held in the ministry of magic itself, it was impossible for anyone but a witch or wizard to access it.

"Ah, ah, now that would be telling, you naughty boy, I knew you were a trouble maker, but this takes the cake, tell me, what is it?" Sanguini asked a tone of curiosity entering his voice.

"Excuse me, but what's an Animagus?" Carlisle asked the pair, causing Harry to smile. Gently he shook Teddy awake, after all this was the part that he had been looking forward to.

"Hey Teddy, its time," Harry said to the young boy, causing him to wake up fully looking around.

"Go Harry, come on!" he said, hopping up and pulling Harry with him. Harry chuckled at him, working out the muscles as Teddy dragged him out into the clearing. Harry stood for a moment shooing Teddy back, Bree coming to restrain him, wanting to see Harry transform for herself. For a few moments, nothing happened, until there was a slight movement, and all of a sudden, Harry jumped and transformed, not exploding like the packs did, but an extremely fast shifting of limbs, into a massive black wolf. He landed deftly on his paws, turning to see the shocked faces of everyone. Harry let out a bark, before running over to Teddy and Bree making some of the group jump back in fear, before he tackled them gently and started to lick their faces making them erupt into laughter.

"That's gross Uncle Harry!" Teddy squealed, making Harry laugh, he was about to continue when he heard Leah's voice once again.

 _'Oh my god he's a wolf too!'_ came her shocked thoughts, and after focusing slightly, Harry projected his thoughts to her.

 _'Can you hear me?'_ Harry asked her, causing her to nod with tears in her eyes. She stood up and started to approach him. Hesitantly she laid her hand on him and start to run her hands through his fur.

"That's amazing," Billy Black breathed, causing Harry and Leah to snap out of their moment and look at him. Harry quickly transformed back, taking a seat beside Leah by the fire, and catching Teddy when he jumped on him.

"My Animagus form, as you can see, is a wolf, and as you all know, Leah Imprinted on me, couple that with her desire to disobey Jake yesterday, it strengthened the bond we share. Basically, she's a part of my pack now," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and causing her to let out a huge smile at his words.

"Yeah, Leah's the pack mother!" Teddy exclaimed to the shocked people, and a tearful Leah, who pulled the young boy into a hug. As Harry watched the pair, he felt a peace and happiness he had never felt before.

 _?POV_

Across the ocean, somewhere in Eastern Europe, a man was sitting in his room, slowly playing a piano. The room was large, a bed, a fireplace, and several couches laid out in the room with the piano where the figure sat slowly playing. He had a dark robe on, and when the right angle hit it there was a glint of gold coming off the mask that covered the upper half of is face. There was a knock at his door, breaking up his playing making him sigh and get up. As he went by the bed, he slowly ran his hand along the body the young woman who was lying unnaturally still.

"Yes?" the figure asked after he opened the door. Bellatrix Lestrange's face appeared, looking, if possible even more crazed then she was known for; the fall of Voldemort had completely fractured her already disjointed psyche. If it hadn't been for her master's last orders, she would have went chasing after Harry Potter for the murder of her master.

"Milord, we have news…Harry Potter has moved to Seattle, Washington, America," she said, bowing her head to her new master. The figure slowly digested this before opening the door and letting the former death eater in. She saw the other figure on the bed and took a seat next to her, lightly tapping her as she did, getting no response.

"I think I broke her," the figure once again said, sitting down at the piano disregarding the corpse of the young woman on the bed.

"Bellatrix, I think it's time we took a little trip…I hear Seattle is a good vacation spot this time of year..." the figure said, causing Bellatrix to smile and let loose a truly evil laugh. Her old master might be gone, but she had a new one now, and he would make sure Harry Potter paid for what he did to Voldemort.

 **A/N: What do you think let me know with a review**


End file.
